Resisting love by just-a-crazyfanpire
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Escócia 1152. Ele nunca tinha dado seu coração para alguém. Não depois que seus pais morreram na sua frente quando ele era uma criança. Ser forçado pelo rei do seu país para se casar, ele decide lutar contra a atração pela sua noiva.
1. Resisting love - sinopse

******Resisting love**

**Autor (a):** just-a-crazyfanpire

**Tradutoras e Revisoras: **Variadas

**Beta: **Variadas

**Gênero**: Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** Escócia 1152. Ele nunca tinha dado seu coração para alguém. Não depois que seus pais morreram na sua frente quando ele era uma criança. Ser forçado pelo rei do seu país para se casar, ele decide lutar contra a atração pela sua noiva.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de just-a-crazyfanpire, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Prejudice

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Prejudice - **__**Prejuízo**_

_Inglaterra, 1152_

Ela lembrou-se de uma época em que tudo costumava ser calmo e fácil. Mas que parecia há muito tempo... Com os dedos firmemente pressionados contra as têmporas, Isabella lutou contra a vontade de estrangular suas irmãs. Ela não sabia por que elas estavam discutindo, mas ela não se importava. O manuscrito em suas mãos caiu no chão quando ela se levantou, mas o barulho não chamou a atenção...

... até que seu pai entrou pela porta da frente.

"Papai, diga a Rosalie que ela não pode ter o vestido que Padre Mason me deu. Ela quer usá-lo para a igreja." Angela gritou, o rosto ardendo de raiva.

"Meninas..."

"Isso não é verdade, papai. Ela sabe que Padre Mason me deu esse vestido, e ela agora quer levá-lo para longe de mim." Rosalie sabia que seu pai tinha um fraquinho por sua mais bela filha e a mais velha. Isabella tentou passar entre suas irmãs e seu pai, mas Angela era mais rápida.

"Ela está se voltando contra mim. Você sabe que eu nunca menti para você."

"Por favor, meninas. Sentem-se, e vamos falar sobre isso." Disse ele. Isabella viu o quão cansado seu pai realmente estava. Ela estava com raiva de suas irmãs por esgotá-lo ainda mais, mas não expressou seu pensamento em voz alta, sabendo que nunca iriam ouvi-la.

Não era como se ele não a amasse, mas a morte de sua mãe o tinha mudado. Ela sabia muito bem como era difícil crescer sem sua mãe ao seu lado, mas ela não a conheceu tão bem como as suas irmãs conheceram, pois ela era a mais nova delas três.

Ela sem entusiasmo ouviu as queixas sobre o vestido, seus pensamentos a quilômetros de distância.

"Você poderia usar o vestido primeiro, Rosalie. Angela, o vestido seria seu na próxima semana." Seu pai suspirou aliviado por ter acabado e feito com isso.

"Mas, papai..." Angela gemeu em frustração.

"Obrigado." Rose o beijou sua bochecha.

Então, os olhos do pai focaram no rosto de Isabella, e ela revirou os olhos em diversão. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, no entanto, quando sua expressão mudou de repente e escureceu.

"Por que o rosto azedo, papai?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Nós precisamos ter uma pequena conversa, minhas queridas." Ele lhes disse para se sentarem, enquanto ele mexia nervosamente em seu próprio assento. Isabella não gostou. Nem Rosalie ou Angela.

"Você inquieta-se quando há algo muito importante, pai. Diga-nos agora, e vamos ouvi-lo." Angela sussurrou.

"Eu não sei se vocês vão entender o que estou prestes a dizer. É muito importante, e eu tenho medo que vocês não vão gostar. Especialmente você, Isabella."

De repente, ela se sentiu mal do estômago.

"'Isso é sobre Baron Michael, não é, pai?" Rosalie aproveitou essa sugestão.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, moça. Baron Michael não vai nos incomodar de novo, depois do breve encontro com ele no verão passado." Quando ele quase matou Angela porque ele a pegou invadindo, Isabella pensava.

Charlie Swan, o pai de três meninas, havia lhe dado uma grande soma de dinheiro para se livrar dele e seus soldados.

"Então, o que é tão horrível que você tem medo de nos dizer?" Isabella perguntou, desconfiada, desesperadamente tentando não entrar em pânico.

Ele torceu as mãos. "Todas vocês sabem que, desde que sua mãe morreu, tivemos alguns... problemas financeiros." Angela foi a única a acenar com a cabeça. "Mas nós passamos por eles, e nós nos mudamos. Agora... é diferente, por que eu fiz algo que vai ter consequências graves."

Isabella percebeu o quão difícil era para seu pai continuar. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Ele havia dito que este "algo" poderia afetá-la.

"Você pegou um empréstimo, não pegou?" Perguntou ela, enquanto ambas as suas irmãs se viraram para ela com surpresa. Quando os olhos do pai se arregalaram, e ele olhou para ela, ela percebeu que ela estava certa. Não demorou muito tempo o suficiente para entender o que realmente aconteceu. "Você pegou um empréstimo, mas você não deu o dinheiro de volta para aquele homem. Rei Marcus descobriu, e ele está com raiva de você."

Os ombros de Charlie caíram em derrota. Rosalie suspirou e balançou a cabeça em choque. Ela estava com medo de seu pai, mas não queria pensar sobre essas consequências graves.

"Tinha medo de que isso acontecesse, minhas queridas. Estou sinceramente arrependido sobre isso."

"Mas isso não vai mudar as coisas, papai." Angela sussurrou. "Conte-nos tudo. O que o rei Marcus disse?"

A angústia e o desespero estavam de volta em seus olhos castanhos, Isabella notou. Sua própria respiração parou em antecipação.

"Ele sabe que eu não posso dar o dinheiro de volta para o homem, porque eu não tenho nenhum. A única solução que surgiu foi... casar com uma de minhas filhas."

A boca de Isabella se abriu, e ela se levantou. "Você me vendeu?" Ela gritou, o rosto ardendo de fúria. Rosalie e Angela estavam em choque, pois ambas estavam olhando para seu pai.

Os olhos de Charlie insistiram com ela para entender que ele não tinha outra escolha.

"Isabella?" Rosalie sussurrou em transe. "Mas, ela é a mais jovem."

"É ela quem vai se casar?" A voz de Angela imitou Rosalie.

Isabella franziu o cenho. "Eu não quero deixá-lo."

Charlie suspirou, com medo de olhar para cima e ver a raiva, a decepção nos olhos da filha. Ele não queria casar Isabella, porque ele sabia que nunca iria vê-la novamente. Mas o rei Marcus era firme em sua decisão, e ele não poderia ser dissuadido.

"Você está prometida em casar com o proprietário de terras Edward Cullen."

Todos eles engasgaram. "O escocês?"

"Você não pode fazer isso." Isabella gritou, correndo para fora da sala.

"Papai, você sabe que nós odiamos os escoceses. Como você pode..."

"Esta decisão não pertence a mim. O rei é mais poderoso do que eu. É claro que eu não quero deixar Isabella casar com um escocês, mas isso está além de mim."

Rosalie não gostava da ideia de sua irmã mais nova se casar com um escocês, mais do que Angela gostava. Embora Isabella fosse a mais nova, ela era a única que tinha sofrido mais, por causa da morte de sua mãe. Ela tinha apenas dois anos quando a mãe morreu, e ela nunca chegou a sentir o amor real de mãe.

Ela merecia ser feliz, Rosalie pensou. Ela esperava que este latifundiário fosse capaz de fazê-la feliz, apesar de tudo.

"Apesar do fato de que ele é um escocês, ele deve ser rico." Angela deu de ombros, pensando que o casamento não seria uma coisa tão ruim, afinal.

"Você sabe que Isabella não se importa com o dinheiro, Angela." Rosalie apontou. "Mas eu acho que ele é um homem muito poderoso. Papai, quando é que este latifundiário vem para cá?"

A tristeza que viu nos olhos do pai a incomodou. "Amanhã. Billy Black, um dos soldados de Rei Marcus, me disse que eles estavam em seu caminho."

"Eles?"

" O Proprietário de terras Edward Cullen e seus guerreiros."

"Guerreiros? Eles vão nos atacar ou algo assim?" Angela entrou em pânico, torcendo as mãos.

"Não. Eles estão aqui para proteger seu senhor."

Rosalie olhou para Angela por um segundo em preocupação, e, em seguida, ela suspirou. O silêncio que se seguiu as palavras de seu pai as oprimindo, e seus olhos de repente se encheram de lágrimas. Rosalie foi a única a impedi-las de transbordar.

"Vou falar com a minha irmã" Disse ela, subindo as escadas.

Isabella se sentiu traída, e ela estava extremamente zangada com seu pai e seu rei por fazê-la se casar. Ela não queria deixar sua casa, sua família, na Inglaterra. Ela não estava pronta para o casamento. Principalmente um casamento com um escocês era mais do que podia suportar. Todo mundo tinha dito a ela que eles eram muito frios e distantes, que eles odiavam suas próprias esposas e as tratavam como lixo. Ela não queria viver assim. Ela preferiria morrer.

Atirou-se na cama e enterrou o rosto em uma almofada. Ela não ia chorar. Lágrimas não ajudariam nesta situação.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela esperava que Rosalie viesse procurá-la. E por alguma razão desconhecida, sua pergunta a irritou mais.

"Eu não vou aceitar isso, Rosalie. Eu não me importo com o que o rei disse. Eu não vou casar com esse homem." Sua voz era calma ainda, mas seus olhos estavam queimando.

"Venha aqui. Deixe-me escovar o seu cabelo. Você está uma bagunça." Ela mudou de assunto e esperou Isabella sentar-se no banco, na frente do espelho. Ela esperou até que sua irmã obedecesse, e depois Rosalie pegou uma escova, domando suavemente os selvagens, longos cachos de Isabella.

Um par de minutos depois, quando era óbvio que Isabella tinha se acalmado um pouco, Rosalie sussurrou "Mamãe costumava fazer isso quando eu era pequena."

Isabella suspirou. "Conte-me mais sobre ela."

Ela podia ver Rosalie sorrir no espelho. "Ela era muito bonita. Tão bonita como você é. Tinha cabelo castanho chocolate, até a cintura, mas os olhos eram os mais verdes que eu já vi. Mais claros do que o meu e quase tão amorosos como os do papai. Ela nos amava tanto." Ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dela e se inclinou para frente. "De todas as três de nós, você se assemelha mais a ela."

Desta vez, os olhos de Isabella encheram de água. "Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui para me guiar."

"Tenho certeza de que ela iria querer isso também."

"Você acha que ela teria aceitado o casamento?" Isabella virou-se e olhou para ela.

"Se ela pensasse que estava indo ser feliz, é claro."

"Mas eu não vou ser feliz."

"Eu acredito que você deve dar a este homem uma chance. Você não o conhece. Ele pode ser a pessoa certa para você, Isabella."

Ela não podia acreditar que sua irmã estava dizendo isso a ela. Isabella se levantou e andou para trás e para a frente, na tentativa de não ficar com raiva de novo. Rosalie percebeu isso e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Eu não quero dizer adeus ainda. Você é a minha família." Isabella murmurou.

"E nós sempre seremos a sua família."

"Ele não vai me deixar vê-los novamente."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Ele é um escocês. Eu sei disso."

"Sua teimosia é o seu maior defeito, irmã."

"Estou contando com isso." Isabella franziu a testa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Talvez ele se canse de mim, antes de chegar a Escócia, e então ele decida me trazer de volta."

"Eu espero que você saiba que você é maluca."

Isabella não respondeu, mas ela encolheu os ombros em arrogância.

Um segundo depois, alguém abriu a porta sem se preocupar em bater primeiro. Angela entrou, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela sentiu a tensão entre suas irmãs, mas decidiu ignorá-la. Com um sorriso, ela se sentou na beira da cama.

"Papai saiu para falar com Padre Mason." Disse ela.

"'Este não é o momento para falar sobre isso, Angela." Rosalie murmurou.

"Ele vai estar aqui a primeira hora na manhã." Angela continuou, ignorando sua irmã mais velha.

"Angela!"

"A primeira hora de manhã? Meu Deus!" Isabella piscou, sua raiva rapidamente se transformando em tristeza.

"Por que você tem que dizer a ela?"

"Porque ela merece saber, Rosalie. Ela tem que estar preparada para o casamento, e seria melhor para ela saber a verdade agora, do que descobrir amanhã, cinco minutos antes da cerimônia."

Isabella estava muito preocupada e ansiosa para dizer algo. Sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã e olhou para o espaço. Em menos de 20 horas, ela estaria casada. Ela não podia acreditar. Parecia muito surreal.

"Olhe para as vantagens, pelo menos." Angela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Ele é um lorde. Ele é rico. Ele é, provavelmente, muito bonito, também."

Rosalie balançou a cabeça em descrença para a irmã. "Por que não aproveitamos o tempo restante juntas?" Ela sugeriu, juntando-se a elas na cama. "Deus sabe quando vamos ver a nossa pequena irmã de novo, e não devemos ficar aqui sentadas, chorando e perdendo nosso tempo habitando em algo que nunca vai mudar."

Rosalie agarrou a mão direita de Isabella, enquanto Angela teve a esquerda, ambas sorrindo.

Isabella olhou para elas, e com um suspiro inaudível, ela concordou. "Você está certa. Eu ... eu definitivamente deveria parar de pensar nisso. Pelo menos, hoje."

"Isso é mais parecido com ela."

As três se levantaram, mas endureceram assim que ouviram três ou quatro cavalos a galope em direção a sua casa. Isabella apertou as mãos de suas irmãs. Angela e Rosalie trocaram um rápido olhar, e depois Rosalie correu para a janela e deu uma olhada lá fora.

Isabella sabia o que ela ia dizer, mas ela não queria que Rosalie dissesse, no entanto.

"Eles estão aqui."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita Bella vai ser a forçada a casar O.o**

**Como sera que é o Edward? Sera que ele quer casar ou ta bravo com a situação também?**

**Ansiosa e vocês?**

**Tenho vários capítulos traduzidos então vou tentar postar dois capítulos por semana ok**

**Bora comentar então ;)**


	3. Vows

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Vows - Votos**

"Eu não consigo entender. Eles chegaram muito cedo. Eles deveriam estar aqui amanhã. Agora não." Isabella estava mais uma vez furiosa. E com medo, pois era esperado sair de casa mais cedo.

Angela engasgou. "Papai não está em casa ainda."

"Eles simplesmente desmontaram de seus cavalos." Disse Rosalie, voltando-se para elas.

"Eles estão nos esperando descer e cumprimentá-los. Eu não acredito que eu posso fazer isso." Murmurou Isabella.

"Quantos muitos deles são?" Angela perguntou e Rosalie mostrou os quatro dedos, também dominada por esta situação para falar. E ela não era mesmo a irmã a se casar. Ela não queria saber como a moça se sentia. Ela poderia facilmente vê-lo em seu rosto, no entanto.

"Nós não podemos deixá-los esperando muito tempo."

"Mas o que é que vamos dizer a eles?"

"Você acha que eu sei? Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia." Isabella suspirou. "E nós não podemos ficar aqui, até papai retornar."

Um deles bateu na porta da frente e todas elas assustaram-se. Elas olharam para a porta do quarto de Isabella, e então elas se entreolharam em terror.

"Você deveria ir abrir a porta, Angela" disse Rosalie, sua autoridade escorrendo na voz.

"Isabella é a noiva. Ela deve ir cumprimentar seu novo marido."

"Você é mais velha que eu. Você é suposta a proteger-me. Eu mal conheço o homem e, portanto, eu não posso dizer-lhe para vir para dentro." Isabella assentiu para si mesma.

"Isso está ficando ridículo" Rosalie resmungou e caminhou em direção à porta.

"Espere!" Isabella quase gritou e percebendo seu erro, ela rapidamente cobriu a boca. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria gritar. Mas eu quero ir com você."

Angela voltou a franzir o cenho para ela. "Um minuto atrás, você estava com muito medo de sair deste quarto."

"Eu disse que não queria abrir a porta, mas se Rosalie faz, eu não me importo se eu estou lá ao lado dela ou não."

"Você está me deixando maluca."

A segunda batida, mais alta do que a primeira, ecoou pela casa e Isabella empurrou Rosalie para frente, pedindo a ela para descer. "Eu não acredito que eles ficarão impressionados se eu quebrar o meu pescoço, Isabella. Eles são guerreiros e eles têm visto pior. Pare de me empurrar."

"Tome a sua raiva sobre eles, não para mim."

"O que eu devo fazer?" Angela perguntou, enquanto observava suas irmãs descerem as escadas. "Inferno" Ela murmurou, quando nenhuma delas se virou para responder. Ela não tem outra escolha, a não ser segui-las.

Elas lentamente caminharam em direção à porta da frente. O coração de Isabella estava martelando dentro do peito como um rouxinol. Ela estava ansiosa para encontrar o proprietário de terras, mas não importa o que ela iria ver, ela estava determinada a não gostar do homem. Fazendo sua mente, ela endireitou os ombros e manteve a cabeça erguida.

Quando a mão de Rosalie tocou a maçaneta da porta de madeira, Isabella respirou fundo e manteve seu rosto vazio de todas as emoções. Angela estava se mexendo atrás dela, mas parou assim que os quatro homens apareceram.

As meninas tentaram não engasgar com a visão deles.

Eles eram tão altos e musculosos, com ombros largos, coxas fortes e braços. Eles eram mais altos do que o seu pai, Isabella pensou, analisando os homens da cabeça aos pés. Eles também estavam usando mantas e Angela parou de respirar, assim que viu as espadas balançando livremente em seus lados. Havia quatro deles - e eles estavam todos olhando para elas, também.

Isabella sentiu uma onda de fúria passar por seu corpo. Como se atrevem esses escoceses brilhando para elas? Ela encontrou o olhar do homem de pé perto da porta da frente e sua carranca se aprofundou.

Edward não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Eles estavam esperando do lado de fora por quase 10 minutos, antes que alguém abrisse a porta. E agora uma das mulheres estava mesmo de pé para ele. Ele queria sacudir a cabeça, por causa do comportamento desafiador da de cabelos castanhos, bonita moça, mas disse a si mesmo que ela era apenas uma mulher inglesa.

"Entrem." Rosalie sussurrou e deu um passo para o lado, deixando os quatro gigantes entrarem. Angela deu alguns passos para trás, com medo de que eles pudessem matá-la com os olhos. Por outro lado, Isabella não se mexeu de modo algum, pensando que nada poderia ser pior do que se casar com um desses bárbaros.

Os homens languidamente caminharam em direção à lareira, nenhum deles querendo se sentar. Emmett McCarty, o segundo-em-comando de Edward, olhou em volta e fez uma careta de desgosto, sentindo-se contaminado por entrar numa casa Inglesa. A julgar pelas expressões de Jasper Whitlock e Carlisle Masen, ele sabia que eles odiavam tanto quanto ele odiava. Eles estavam furiosos, especialmente Edward, por ter sido forçado a vir aqui, a esta terra profana em busca de uma noiva. Trazia uma exigência tão atroz do Rei Alec, mas não importa o quão poderoso um latifundiário era ele não poderia desobedecer a seu rei.

Edward não precisava dos três guerreiros para virem aqui, com ele, pois ele era capaz de se defender no caso de algo ruim acontecer. Mas eles haviam insistido, não porque não confiavam em seu senhor, mas porque não confiavam na Inglaterra. E eles queriam que esta cerimônia fosse rápida e sem incidentes, para que eles pudessem ir para casa.

Eles se viraram para enfrentar as três meninas, que estavam de pé na porta.

Isabella deu a Rosalie um aceno de cabeça, em silêncio, dizendo que ela deveria fechar a porta. Sua irmã não pegou a dica, pois estava observando atentamente os homens. Com um suspiro, ela caminhou para mais perto dela e sussurrou sua ordem em seu ouvido. Rosalie abruptamente fechou a porta, empurrou Isabella para atrás dela e deu um passo para frente.

Ela queria protestar, porque ela não queria parecer fraca diante dos escoceses. Antes que ela pudesse ir para o lado da irmã, ela notou que um deles, com curto cabelo preto tinha levantado a sobrancelha para a irmã. Ele pareceu surpreso para Isabella.

"Papai não está aqui." A voz de Angela cortou o silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Vamos esperar por ele." Disse Jasper secamente.

Isabella moveu-se para o lado de Rosalie e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Sentem-se, por favor."

Todos eles franziram o cenho.

"Ou vocês poderiam apenas ficar onde estão.", Angela forçou um sorriso assustado. Isabella não ia se intimidar por seus olhares.

"Você veio cedo." Sua voz era desafiadora, mas educada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Então, ela percebeu quem era o latifundiário Edward Cullen. O homem era tão alto quanto os outros três, ele tinha cabelo castanho avermelhado e os mais cativantes olhos verdes, que ela já tinha visto. Ela admitiu para si mesma que ele era, de fato, bonito.

Eles não estavam satisfeitos com seu tom de voz e os olhos de Edward escureceram. Nenhuma das mulheres que ele conhecia tinha falado tão livremente com ele - ou com seus soldados. Ele assumiu que ela era sua noiva - a mulher bonita, delicada e feroz que se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos e não se assustou com isso.

"Você não pode usar essa voz com o latifundiário." Emmett ordenou.

"Eu estava levemente curiosa." Ela ergueu os ombros. "E ele não é o meu lorde."

Esse comentário ousado chocou a todos, mas eles mantiveram sua expressão vazia de qualquer emoção.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de chá?" Rosalie sugeriu, tentando mudar de assunto, mas quando todos eles balançaram a cabeça, ela conteve uma careta. Ela estava frustrada. Eles não estavam mesmo tentando ser educados.

"Você deve estar com fome, então. O que você diz sobre algum jantar?" Angela continuou por sua irmã.

"Nós não queremos nada." Jasper estava ficando muito irritado com a polidez delas.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui?" Isabella esperava que eles quisessem dizer o que o homem loiro tinha dito. Quando o latifundiário desafiadoramente levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para ela, ela sabia que estava errada.

A tensão no ar tornava-se irresistível para as meninas, pois elas não sabiam quanto tempo mais eles poderiam ficar imóveis assim. Angela estava orando por seu pai para se apressar, enquanto Rosalie estava ocupada olhando para um dos guerreiros.

Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu e Charlie Swan veio para dentro, seguido pelo Padre Mason. Enquanto Angela relaxou e suspirou aliviada, o corpo de Isabella se transformou em um bloco de gelo.

Charlie sabia que eles já estavam aqui, porque ele tinha visto suas montarias do lado de fora, mas ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por trazer o sacerdote com ele. Ele tinha ido falar com Padre Mason sobre a cerimônia, mas antes de sair, ele pediu ao padre para vir falar com Isabella sobre o casamento e talvez amolecer seu coração um pouco. Agora, ele sabia que tinha cometido um erro horrível.

"Boa tarde, meus senhores." Ele limpou a garganta, sem jeito.

"Padre Mason!" Isabella suspirou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Estou surpreso de encontrá-lo aqui" Continuou Charlie, ignorando sua filha. "Eu estava esperando vocês amanhã".

"O tempo tem sido a nosso favor." Carlisle respondeu secamente, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

_E o destino,_ também, Isabella pensou sombriamente.

"É claro." Ele educadamente acenou também.

"Se o padre está aqui, podemos começar e acabar logo com isso." Edward falou, pela primeira vez, mantendo a voz calma e firme.

"Agora? Você quer se casar agora?" Isabella ficou indignada.

"'Tenho um longo caminho de volta para casa. Eu não vejo por que devemos permanecer aqui."

"Era para você estar aqui amanhã. Eu não estou preparada." Argumentou Isabella, lutando para não ficar com raiva.

Os olhos de Charlie se encheram de lágrimas, sentindo a saída de sua filha mais cedo do que o esperado.

"Você não pode esperar que eu saia de casa em menos de algumas horas. Eu nem sequer arrumei minhas roupas" Ela continuou.

"Então você deve se apressar."

Ele percebeu como seus olhos brilhavam, quando ele a irritou. Ele tinha certeza que ele não devia gostar da arrogância que ela emanava, mas ele gostava.

Enquanto ela estava olhando para ele e ele parecia bastante aborrecido com isso, suas irmãs trocaram um rápido olhar, Charlie torceu as mãos e Padre Mason pigarreou. Os homens se viraram para ele e franziram a testa.

"Uh. Charlie, eu disse que eu não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo eu sou necessário em outro lugar em duas horas." Ele sussurrou, dando a Isabella um sorriso gentil e simpático.

"Então você deve ir e se trocar em um belo vestido, milady." Disse Jasper.

Isabella pegou a bainha de seu vestido, bufou e, em seguida, subiu as escadas de pedra, para seu quarto. Rosalie e Angela a seguiram. Ela não gostou da forma como eles estavam lhe ordenando as coisas. Ela passeou para frente e para trás, cerrando os punhos em seus lados.

"Eu acho que isso é um adeus?" Rosalie sussurrou, com os olhos marejados.

"Oh, por favor, Rosalie, não chore! Você vai me fazer chorar, também." Angela mordeu o lábio.

Isabella parou, sorriu para suas irmãs e abriu os braços para engoli-las muito para um abraço. Elas jogaram seus braços ao redor dela e Isabella fechou os olhos na tentativa de memorizar este momento.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." Rosalie murmurou.

"Vamos nos ver outra vez. Eu prometo." Isabella suspirou.

"Pelo menos, ele é bonito." Angela arruinou o momento.

Isabella revirou os olhos para o céu, enquanto Rosalie balançou a cabeça.

"O que você vai usar no seu casamento?" Angela continuou com uma carranca.

"Você pode usar o vestido que Padre Mason nos deu." Rosalie deu de ombros. Isabella sorriu para Angela, pois ela estava esperando a irmã gritar em frustração.

Ela se recusou. "Não é escuro o suficiente."

Edward estava ficando impaciente. Ele não estava acostumado a esperar por uma mulher e queria sair daqui. Carlisle sentiu sua irritação.

"Eu posso assobiar." Ele brincou.

"Tenho certeza de que você pode." Edward resmungou, pensando que não seria uma má ideia fazer com que ela se apressasse.

"Por que ela está demorando tanto?" Emmett sussurrou asperamente.

Um segundo depois, Isabella desceu as escadas em um vestido preto e ladeado por suas irmãs. Edward tentou não sorrir e conseguiu. Sem querer admiti-lo, os guerreiros estavam se divertindo.

Padre Mason olhou para trás e para frente entre Edward e Isabella e franziu a testa em preocupação. Charlie limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos. Rosalie correu para ele e apertou seu braço.

"Você pode começar agora, Padre." Edward ordenou.

Ele caminhou ao lado de Isabella, tão perto que ela podia sentir seu braço escovar contra o dela. Com um passo rápido para a esquerda, ela colocou alguma distância entre eles e ela quase sorriu com a vitória. Mas sua felicidade não sobreviveu por muito tempo, porque ele já tinha a agarrado pelo braço e puxou-a rente ao seu lado. Com um suspiro derrotado, os ombros caíram.

Padre Mason andou na frente deles, enquanto Isabella silenciosamente pediu-lhe para ajudá-la a sair dessa. Ele sorriu com simpatia para ela e ela se perguntou como isso poderia ajudá-la.

Ela olhou ao redor da casa, para suas irmãs, que estavam à beira de lágrimas, para o pai, que já estava chorando e para os homens, que finalmente pareciam ter relaxado um pouco. Em um par de segundos, ela já tinha esquecido que ela estava se casando e se encontrou pensando sobre sua nova vida nas terras altas, como a esposa de um proprietário de terras. Ela não sabia o que esperar de sua nova família. Com uma careta e um dar de ombros, ela disse a si mesma que isso não importava.

Edward olhou para ela, pegou sua expressão e estreitou os olhos. Ele sabia que ela não gostava desse casamento mais do que ele. No entanto, isso estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde - provavelmente não com ela, mas com outra mulher.

"Uma vez que é a sua intenção de contrair matrimônio, junte suas mãos direitas, e declararem o seu consentimento diante de Deus." O padre tinha dificuldade de dizer essas palavras.

Isabella piscou incrédula. "Minha intenção de contrair matrimônio?" Ela repetiu baixinho para si mesma, mas Edward ouviu e cutucou.

"Edward Cullen, você aceita Isabella Swan para ser sua esposa? Você promete ser fiel a ela em momentos bons e ruins, na doença e na saúde, para amá-la e cuidar dela todos os dias da sua vida?"

Sem hesitar, ele respondeu: "Eu aceito."

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus,_ ela pensou. _Agora é a minha vez._

"Isabella Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen para ser seu marido? Você promete ser fiel a ele em momentos bons e ruins, na doença e na saúde, para amá-lo e cuidar dele todos os dias da sua vida?"

Ela hesitou, no entanto. Edward cutucou novamente.

"Mas, se eu aceitar, eu estaria mentindo para Deus." Ela deixou escapar.

Alguém atrás dela grunhiu.

"'É verdade. Você me disse Padre, que a mentira é um dos piores pecados do mundo." Continuou ela.

"Eu não gosto disso, mais do que qualquer um, pois eu preferia estar em casa agora, em vez de estar aqui, com você. Mas isso não importa, afinal. Você ainda vai voltar para casa comigo." Disse Edward com firmeza, olhando para ela. Embora ele gostasse de admitir isso ou não, ele estava cativado pela sua beleza e agora que estava tão perto dela, ele podia ver o fogo em seus olhos, sentir seu perfume feminino e tocar-lhe o delicado corpo, macio. Tão logo esses pensamentos floresceram através de sua mente, ele os baniu e apertou a mandíbula.

"Aceito eu?"

"Diga essas palavras novamente na ordem correta."

"Você não tem que me dizer o que fazer."

Sua raiva queimando. "Eu acredito que é o contrário."

"Eu não."

"Crianças, por favor." Disse o padre intervindo.

Isabella respirou fundo e então exalou. Tentar colocar alguma distância entre eles era inútil, no entanto.

"Vou repetir a pergunta. E, por favor, minha querida, a responda neste momento. Isabella Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen para ser seu marido? Você promete ser fiel a ele em momentos bons e ruins, na doença e na saúde, a amá-lo e cuidar dele todos os dias da sua vida? "

Ela fez uma careta. "Eu aceito."

O padre suspirou, aliviado. "Agora você pode beijar a noiva."

Isabella foi dura.

Ele lentamente a girou. Ela protestou. Ele pegou o rosto dela. Ela tentou dar-lhe a bochecha. Ele se inclinou para frente. Ela parou de respirar.

"Nós temos que?" Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão determinados, firmes e apaixonados que seus joelhos tremeram. Ele percebeu isso. Também o agradou, pois tinha acabado de perceber que ele desejava beijá-la muito.

Ela conseguiu a sua resposta, no entanto. Um segundo depois, seus lábios se tocaram.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita que esses guerreiros sao durões em kkk**

**E esse Edward parece que não quer casar também u.u**

**E agora?**

**Ja estao casados e como sera esse casamento?**

**bora comentar pra saber**


	4. Farewell

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Farewell - Despedida**

Foi apenas um leve toque de seus lábios. Nada mais. Antes que ela percebesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele já havia se afastado dela. Ela estava atordoada, pois ela nunca tinha sido beijada por um homem. E foi... diferente. Seus dedos tentaram tocar os seus lábios, porém ela apertou seu punho ao seu lado.

O padre deu-lhes a sua bênção e, em seguida, assim que Edward se virou para acenar para seus guerreiros, eles saíram da casa. "Nós precisamos ir."

Isso a tirou de seu devaneio. "Agora? Você quer que nós vamos embora agora?"

"Estou certo de que é o que eu disse." Respondeu ele, nem mesmo olhando para ela. Ele nem sequer parecia afetado pelo beijo, ela pensou.

"Mas eu tenho que dizer adeus a meu pai."

"Eu vou esperar por você lá fora. Faça isso rápido." Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta da frente, ele olhou por um segundo para as irmãs dela e seu pai e sussurrou 'adeus' ao sacerdote.

Isabella mordeu a língua, pois ela era uma senhora e uma senhora não deveria xingar - especialmente na frente de um padre.

Quando ela viu seu pai, ela dirigiu-se imediatamente para ele. "Oh, papai!" Ela suspirou, jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Não chore!" Ele acenou com a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu sinto muito, Isabella eu não queria que isso."

"Silêncio." Ela o interrompeu. "O que está feito, está feito. Nós não podemos desfazer o passado. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou te amar." Seus olhos embaçaram de lágrimas. "E se isso te faz sentir melhor, então eu te perdoo, papai. Favor, cuide de minhas irmãs para mim e seja cuidadoso."

"Claro, minha querida. E muito obrigado!" Ele se afastou um pouco e beijou-lhe a testa e as duas mãos. Angela e Rosalie se juntou a eles e ambas a abraçaram.

"Nós estaremos sempre aqui para você." Rosalie sorriu tristemente.

"E se ele te tratar mal, fuja." Angela sugeriu, enquanto todos eles se viraram para ficar de boca aberta para ela.

"Eu não irei deixar ele me bater." Respondeu Isabella, indignada. Ele não iria atingi-la, certo? Ele não podia bater nela. Ela engoliu em seco.

"É claro que ele não vai bater nela." Rosalie murmurou, franzindo o cenho para a irmã.

"Eu estava aconselhando-a." Angela encolheu os ombros.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Talvez você devesse calar a boca, Angela."

Padre Mason caminhou lentamente, hesitante em direção a eles. Isabella virou-se e sorriu calorosamente para ele. Ela iria perder o bom e sábio homem, que lhe ensinara tudo sobre Deus e a vida. Ele sempre a salvou de seu pai, quando ela se comportava mal. Sem hesitar, ela agarrou sua mão enrugada e apertou-a.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, também, Padre." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não acho que alguém vai ser melhor do que você."

"Você é apenas tendenciosa, moça." Seu terno sorriso suavizou seu coração.

"Eu sei o que eu sei." Ela queria continuar, mas um cavalo relinchou impacientemente do lado de fora. "Eu tenho que ir." Ela suspirou.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar um pouco mais." Charlie murmurou.

"Eu duvido que eu possa, eu gostaria mesmo que fosse possível, também." Ela sorriu tristemente.

"Não se esqueça de nós." Padre Mason sussurrou e Isabella assentiu.

"Adeus." Ela os abraçou pela última vez e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela saiu da casa, deixando sua antiga vida para trás. E não estava mesmo preparada para isso.

Edward acalmou o cavalo e deu um tapinha nas costas dele três vezes. Carlisle estava profundamente esperando a mulher de seu latifundiário sair da casa. Emmett estava ocupado amarrando uma das valises da sua esposa na sela e dando a outra para Jasper. Eles estavam aliviados que ela decidiu não trazer muitas roupas com ela. Ela não estava indo usá-las, no entanto, Edward pensou com arrogância. Ela estava indo usar seu xadrez. Era a coisa certa a fazer.

"Eu acredito que ela vai ficar dentro só para enfurecer você.", Emmett falou com um sorriso. "Ela parece ser muito boa no que faz, também."

"Se ela não estiver aqui, em dois minutos, eu vou levá-la por mim mesmo." Edward olhou para a porta, enquanto o cavalo relinchou.

"Eu não acho que isso seja necessário." Jasper respondeu, observando Isabella passar sobre o ponto inicial.

Ela estava triste e cada um deles podia ver isso. Edward grunhiu por dentro, porque ele não sabia como lidar com uma mulher chorando e em vez de dizer alguma coisa para ela, ele apenas fez uma careta.

Ignorando os olhos curiosos e olhar frio de Edward, ela olhou em volta, procurando por sua égua. Maya estava no pátio, comendo grama. O cavalo levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, reconhecendo-a. Um suave sorriso enfeitou os lábios e Edward achou fascinante. Foi a primeira vez que viu o seu sorriso.

Ela começou a andar em direção a seu cavalo, quando Edward a parou. "Onde você pensa que está indo?"

Confusa, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que você está falando? Maya precisa de uma sela e eu preciso dela. Você não pode esperar que eu ande ao lado de seu cavalo. Isso é puramente um insulto."

"Você não precisa da égua." Ele ordenou.

"Só porque você diz isso? Maya tem sido o meu cavalo por tantos anos. Eu não vou desistir dela." Seu coração acelerou. "Quer você goste ou não, vou levar Maya comigo. Posso montar."

"E eu disse que não."

"Você deveria parar de me dar ordens."

"Você deveria parar de me desobedecer."

Eles olharam um para o outro. A respiração de Isabella era irregular e ela conteve o grito de frustração brotando em sua garganta. Ela queria estrangulá-lo.

"Por que Maya não pode ir com a gente?" Ela insistiu. Ela queria uma resposta - uma adequada - e não algo como "porque eu digo assim."

"Porque ela é fraca."

Ela não estava esperando isso. "Maya não é fraca." Ela gritou.

"Eu tinha certeza que você ia dizer isso." Ele suspirou frustrado. "Isabella, vamos atravessar montanhas e galopar para longe a toda velocidade por horas. Sua égua não é forte o suficiente para lidar com isso."

"Será que é porque ela é uma mulher?" Ela notou que ele tinha dito o seu nome pela primeira vez.

Ele apertou a mandíbula. Sem responder a ela, ele abruptamente se inclinou e agarrou sua cintura, puxando-a para o seu colo. Ela engasgou de surpresa. Após o choque haver se dissipado, ela rapidamente cobriu os tornozelos e endireitou os ombros.

"Você não vai andar." Ele sussurrou, se referindo ao que ela disse mais cedo.

"Eu acredito que eu prefiro." Ela sussurrou.

Ela era tão difícil, pensou sombriamente. Uma risada chamou sua atenção e quando ele viu Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper rindo, sabia que tinham ouvido tudo. Isabella percebeu isso também.

"Seus homens estão agindo como mulheres." Ela resmungou, o que lhe valeu um sorriso de Edward. Ela ficou tão chocada, que ela pensou que ia cair do cavalo.

"Não diga isso a eles."

"Mesmo quando você sorri, você está me dando ordens."

E então ele piscou para ela. Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre ele. Em vez disso, ela deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado, que ele deliberadamente ignorou.

"Pelo menos, deixe-me dizer adeus a ela." Sua voz amaciou de repente.

"É apenas um cavalo."

"Ela é o meu cavalo." Ela argumentou.

Seu temperamento queimou em um segundo e ela viu a raiva de volta em seus olhos. Mas ela não se desculpou, e ela definitivamente não estava indo tomar as suas palavras de volta. Ela olhou para ele e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Ele parecia determinado a não responder a ela e, sem a sua permissão, ela pulou do cavalo.

"Isabella!" Ele avisou, mas ela o ignorou. Ela não o ouviu atrás de si, no entanto. Mas seu corpo ainda estava tenso, quando ela finalmente chegou a Maya.

A égua levantou a cabeça e relinchou suavemente no momento em que viu sua dona. Seu lábio inferior tremeu e as lágrimas foram rapidamente se reunir nos olhos de Isabella, mas ela tentou piscar-lhes de volta. Sua mão acariciou delicadamente o pescoço de Maya e quando o cavalo gritou, uma lágrima salgada escorreu pelo seu lado esquerdo do rosto. Sentindo que ela estava sendo abandonada, a égua se aproximou de Isabella e cutucou lhe a mão com o nariz.

"Eu sinto muito, Maya." Ela sussurrou, sua voz embargada de emoção. "Eu queria que você estivesse autorizada a vir comigo." Sentindo-se aliviada que ninguém estava lá para vê-la chorar, ela deixou fluir livremente as lágrimas.

Ela bateu a estrela em forma de diamante entre os olhos. "Eu não posso imaginar a ideia de deixá-la para trás, mas... tenho que fazer. E estou certa que minha família vai tratá-la bem, porque você estava atrás do cavalo todo da minha mãe, não é verdade, Maya?" Um breve soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela lutava para se acalmar. "Você significa muito para mim."

"Apresse-se, milady." Alguém gritou. "Nós temos que ir."

Ela não se virou para ver quem tinha falado. "Vou deixá-la em boas mãos." O cavalo gritou novamente e Isabella sorriu.

Antes que ela voltasse para Edward, ela limpou as lágrimas e apertou as bochechas para dar cor. Ela não queria que eles vissem que ela tinha chorado. Eles acreditariam que ela era patética e frágil.

Pegando sua saia, ela correu de volta para se juntar a eles. Edward percebeu os olhos inchados, mas não disse nada sobre isso - ele estava com medo que ela fosse começar a chorar de novo.

"Você quer dizer 'adeus' para outra coisa?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um senso de humor."

"Eu não tenho." Sem esforço, ele a puxou para o seu colo e esperou que ela se ajustasse, antes que ele envolvesse um braço ao redor de sua cintura fina e apertou-a contra o peito. Ela endureceu. Seu aroma doce e delicado o envolveu e ele respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça em sua própria tolice.

Ele cutucou o cavalo com o calcanhar e eles foram logo após os outros. Isabella esperava que ela relaxasse nessa posição, mas seu corpo era muito perturbador. Ela sentiu os músculos de seus braços flexíveis quando ele lidou com as rédeas e seu queixo estava apascentando o topo de sua cabeça. Então, ela decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se concentrar em sua respiração. Edward sabia que ela estava desconfortável, mas não a soltou.

Em apenas um par de minutos, todos eles estavam galopando a toda velocidade. Edward estava na frente de todo mundo, enquanto seus homens estavam guardando zelosamente suas costas. Isabella tentou virar, olhar para eles, mas ele empurrou sua cabeça de volta.

"Não é como se eu pretendesse saltar do cavalo novamente. Eu queria ver se eles estão bem." Ela suspirou.

"Eles podem cuidar de si mesmos."

"Você é um homem de poucas palavras."

"Eu fui criado dessa forma."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de espanto. "Será que eu vou conhecer mais sobre você?"

"Não."

Seus ombros caíram. "Pelo menos eu tentei ter conversa."

Eles não tinham falado um com o outro durante cinco horas. Isso foi quanto os levou a deixar a Inglaterra para trás e entrar nas planícies. Uma vez que eles estavam em suas terras, tinham abrandado um pouco. Seus guerreiros estavam tão tranquilos como a morte e ela não tentou se virar novamente para ver se eles ainda estavam seguindo-os. A julgar pelo caráter de Edward, ela sabia que não poderia traí-lo assim.

Ela pensou em sua família por um segundo, mas percebendo que iria fazê-la triste, ela tentou analisar o cenário. E era definitivamente algo para ser visto, mas ela lutou para não se maravilhar, sabendo que Edward, de alguma forma destruiria seu entusiasmo. Ela tinha certeza de que as árvores na Inglaterra não eram tão altas, fortes e maciças como estas em torno deles. Na verdade, tudo parecia tão colorido e vivo, como se tivesse entrado em outro mundo - havia belas flores silvestres de todas as cores, texturas, formas e tamanhos, e ela também podia ouvir um rio próximo.

Se ela estava tão atordoada com as Planícies, ela se perguntou como os planaltos pareciam.

O sol estava se pondo e o ar estava ficando mais frio a cada minuto. Isabella estremeceu e Edward rapidamente envolveu o xadrez ao redor dela. Ela pensou que era gentil ele fazer isso, mas protestou, no entanto.

"Eu não quero usar isso." Disse ela.

"Você está fria. Pare de ser teimosa por um segundo e enrole isto em torno de você." Ele suspirou.

"Não. Eu sei o que isso significa Edward e eu não posso usar suas cores. Pelo menos, não ainda. Eu tenho um pouco de orgulho e, por favor, honre o meu pedido." Ao usar seu xadrez, suas cores, ela iria renunciar de uma vez por todas a sua natureza Inglesa e aceitar Edward como seu marido e amante para o resto de sua vida.

Não, ela não estava pronta para isso, pensou.

"Você se recusa a usar o meu xadrez?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu acredito que eu disse isso."

Ele se inclinou para frente, até que sua bochecha roçou a dela e, em seguida, sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que você use-o, mais cedo, ou mais tarde."

Sua respiração parou por um segundo, assustada com sua proximidade. Sua pele era quente contra a dela e ela estremeceu novamente, não sabendo se o tempo tinha algo a ver com isso.

"Estou surpreso que você não me fez usá-lo."

"Você vai usá-lo, quando você quiser."

Ela virou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele. "Você está brincando?" Ela não sabia se ela estava grata ou chocada.

"Não, eu não estou."

"Oh." Ela respirou. "E lá estava eu, pensando que você só gostava de dar ordens. Talvez ainda haja esperança para você."

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Eu suponho que você está ciente de seu insulto."

"Insulto? Quê? Você acha que foi um insulto?" Ela nunca poderia entender o homem. Era impossível.

"Eu acho que é melhor não provocar Edward." Jasper interrompeu. Ela se assustou e olhou para ele. Na verdade, eles estavam todos ao seu redor e se perguntou o quanto eles tinham escutado. Seus sorrisos disseram a ela o que ela precisava saber, no entanto. Eles tinham ouvido tudo. Mais uma vez.

Edward olhou para seu amigo e soldado. "Eu estava falando com a minha noiva e quando eu estou falando com ela, espero que ela seja a única, que escute o que eu digo. Entendido?"

Todos assentiram, embora parecesse que eles não queriam dizer isso de forma alguma. Isabella segurou um sorriso. E ela estava um pouco atordoada que o homem loiro tinha apenas chamado seu latifundiário pelo seu primeiro nome. Talvez fossem todos bons amigos.

"Eu nem sei seus nomes." Ela percebeu com um suspiro. "Me digam seus nomes. Eu quero saber. E estou certa de que a obtenção de respostas de Edward seria uma causa perdida."

Todos eles riram novamente, e Edward rosnou silenciosamente atrás dela.

"Eu não gosto de pessoas que sempre me desafiam." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, certificando-se que ela era a única que podia ouvi-lo.

"Então, você não vai gostar de mim." Respondeu ela, com os olhos lentamente olhando os lábios dele. Antes que eles pudessem fazer algo que eles muito se arrependessem mais tarde, ela se afastou e olhou para os outros.

Duvido, Edward pensou com uma careta.

"Eu sou Jasper Whitlock." E ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Emmett McCarty." Disse o homem corpulento com orgulho.

"E eu sou Carlisle Masen." Disse o outro homem de cabelos loiros.

Ela sorriu para eles e acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado."

Quando todos eles levantaram as sobrancelhas para ela, pois eles não estavam acostumados a alguém agradecendo-lhes, ela se perguntou como ela os havia insultado neste um suspiro derrotado, ela franziu a testa e, sem perceber o que ela estava fazendo, ela caiu contra o peito de Edward.

"Você nunca vai gostar de mim, não vai?" Ela resmungou, e seu tom de voz fez todo mundo rir. O corpo de Edward sacudiu com o riso silencioso e ela olhou para ele, mas ela só viu seu queixo. Ela se afastou e seus lábios estavam se curvando em um sorriso divertido. "O que eu disse desta vez?"

"Isso seria muito tarde, milady. Nós já gostamos de você." Emmett respondeu com um sorriso. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e Edward pensou como ela estava bonita.

"Você gosta?"

"Claro. Você é a única mulher que se atreve a enfrentar nosso lorde. Isso não é algo que vemos todos os dias." Continuou Jasper. Edward revirou os olhos para o céu, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo.

"Por que você estava tão irritado quando você me viu?" Ela não pôde deixar de perguntar, embora a resposta parecesse óbvia.

"Simples. Você é Inglesa." Carlisle ergueu os ombros com indiferença.

Seu sorriso desapareceu, entendendo o que aquilo significava. "Isso significa que ninguém em seu clã vai gostar de mim. Obviamente, eles vão me odiar, porque eu sou Inglesa. Todo mundo aqui odeia a Inglaterra." A decepção que sentia era esmagadora. "Eu vou ser uma estranha."

Edward apertou sua cintura. "Você não vai ficar de fora. Você é minha esposa. Eles irão respeitá-la. Eu vou ter certeza disso." Ele murmurou baixinho.

"Sim, eles provavelmente vão me respeitar. Mas eles não vão me aceitar."

"Se eles sabem o que é melhor para eles, eles vão aceitá-la." Emmett assentiu para si mesmo, trocando um olhar com Carlisle, Jasper e Edward.

"Eu espero que isso não seja uma ameaça." Isabella arregalou os olhos. Quando nenhum deles respondeu, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Vocês não vão machucar ninguém, por causa de mim. Entendido? Eu não vou permitir isso."

"Você tem um bom coração, moça." Carlisle murmurou.

"Eu não ouvi você prometer." Ela insistiu.

"Eles não podem prometer-lhe." Edward franziu a testa. Ela era tão ingênua para pensar que ele iria deixar alguém ferir seus sentimentos de ternura, ele pensou. Ele percebeu a facilidade com que alguém poderia machucá-la, e ele não ia deixar isso acontecer. Ela era sua esposa, todo mundo era obrigado a aceitá-la, se eles gostassem ou não.

"Por que não? Eu não quero ser a causa de uma batalha entre os homens."

"Se ele se resume a isso, então que assim seja. No entanto, eles não seriam estúpidos o suficiente para desafiar seu senhor. Eles sabem que não teria a menor chance." Disse Jasper.

Isabella piscou. "Você acredita que isso iria me fazer sentir melhor. No entanto, isso não acontece."

"Você não tem fé." Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

"Eu coloquei minha fé no que eu acho que é certo." Afirmou.

"E nós queremos o melhor para você." Edward resmungou irritado que ela era tão teimosa. Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo. Ela estava tão atordoada, que ela congelou em reação. Mas quando a mão dele segurou seu rosto e ele a puxou para mais perto de seu peito, ela fechou os olhos e se rendeu ao seu toque.

Ela não sabia como beijar ou se ele estava satisfeito com ela, mas ela gostou.

Ele a sentiu render-se a ele, mas não aprofundou o beijo. Ela era tão inocente, ela não sabia o quanto ele a queria, ele pensou, afastando-se dela.

Ela olhou para ele por um segundo, de boca aberta. Quando ela não disse nada, ele apertou os lábios mais uma vez para os dela, antes que ele sorriu arrogantemente. Suas bochechas de repente queimando e, em seguida, ela estava corando furiosamente.

"Eu não te dei permissão para me beijar." Ela murmurou atordoada.

"Por que eu preciso de sua permissão? Estamos casados agora" Ele encolheu os ombros, puxando-a para mais perto dele, enquanto ele colocou sua cabeça em cima dela.

Uma carranca apareceu em seu rosto. Isso não combinou com ela e ela pensou sobre o que Angela disse a ela, antes de ela partir.

Ela queria que ele explicasse o que isso realmente significava, mas Emmett interrompeu.

"Devemos parar para a noite. Está ficando mais escuro."

"Há um rio próximo, onde a senhora pode tomar um banho." Jasper assentiu.

Assim que se aproximou para as árvores, eles puxaram as rédeas de volta e os cavalos pararam imediatamente. Edward desmontou e ajudou Isabella a descer. Ela se afastou dele, no entanto e andou até Emmett.

"Você poderia me dar a minha sacola?" Perguntou ela, enquanto ele acenou com a cabeça e fez o que ela pediu. Ele entregou a ela, e, em seguida, ela seguiu o som do rio, desaparecendo entre as árvores. Edward a tinha observado atentamente. Sua coluna era rígida e ela parecia angustiada. Ele perguntou o que havia de errado desta vez.

"Eu vou instalar a tenda para a senhora." Carlisle murmurou.

"Isso não seria necessário." Disse Edward.

Emmett seguiu sua linha de pensamento e sorriu.

Assim que ela teve certeza que ela estava sozinha e ninguém podia ver ou ouvir, ela saiu de seu vestido e tirou sua camisola. Com um suspiro, ela verificou a água e frio, mas ela precisava desesperadamente de um banho. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela mergulhou no rio e parou de chiar, surpresa.

Ela lavou o cabelo e esfregou sua pele. Seus dentes estavam batendo e ela queria sair da água o mais rápido possível. Quando ela terminou, ela rapidamente se enrolou em um cobertor e esperou alguns minutos, até que ela aqueceu um pouco.

O som de passos de alguém a assustou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: EIta adoroo esses Edward mandões *.***

**Muito lindooooo**

**Bella é engraçada ja adorei ela kkkk**

**Gostei do Carlisle fazer parte da turma**

**Ta diva essa fic em **

**O que vocês estão achando?**

**EU vou tentar postar ela toda terça e quinta, ok**

**Beijocas e divirtam-se ;)**


	5. Wedding night

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Wedding night - Noite de núpcias**

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz tremeu e todo o seu corpo tremia. Ela rapidamente baixou a cabeça e corou, percebendo que ela estava praticamente nua sob o cobertor.

Edward se aproximou dela e ergueu o queixo para cima, a forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele achou sua timidez cativante e refrescante e a necessidade de beijá-la era tão intensa, que ele pensou que iria perder a cabeça bem ali e lá.

Sua mão suavemente acariciou sua bochecha macia e ela se inclinou em seu toque. Isabella foi cativada pelo fervor em seus olhos, e ela admitiu para si mesma que ele era, de fato, um homem muito bonito, um homem que também poderia quebrar seu coração. Ela estava com tanto medo do que poderia acontecer entre eles que seus joelhos se dobraram e seu coração acelerou.

"Venha aqui." Ele sussurrou, quando ele passou os braços em torno de seu corpo e esmagou-a contra seu peito. "Você está tremendo."

"A água estava fria." Ela meio que mentiu.

Ela não era estúpida. Ela sabia que o marido gostaria de dormir com sua esposa na noite de núpcias. Ela tinha ouvido um par de mulheres falar sobre isso, quando ela estava voltando para casa da igreja. Mas ela não podia ficar e ouvir, pois ela estava muito envergonhada por seus palavrões para escutar. Então, ela não sabia mais detalhes sobre isso - ela não sabia o que isso realmente queria dizer, e suas irmãs eram tão sem noção quanto ela. Seu pai nunca iria falar com ela sobre isso. Sua falta de conhecimento a assustava.

"Então, por que seu coração bate tão rápido?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a responder-lhe. Se ela dissesse alguma coisa, ela estava com medo que sua voz iria quebrar.

"Olhe para mim." Ele ordenou. Relutante, ela obedeceu. "Você está com medo."

"Eu poderia estar." Ela encolheu os ombros em uma tentativa de parecer indiferente.

Ele não podia ser enganado, no entanto. Ela estava absolutamente aterrorizada. A carranca escureceu suas feições.

"Eu quero te beijar agora." Admitiu, observando a reação dela.

"Será que isso importa se eu disser 'não'?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em desafio. Mas ela estava confusa que ele tinha pedido a ela neste momento.

Ele não respondeu, no entanto. Ele agarrou a parte de trás do pescoço dela e puxou-a para si. Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, urgente, selvagem e desinibida. Seu suspiro de surpresa lhe permitiu deslizar a língua em sua boca, enquanto ele lentamente, deliberadamente, passou as mãos pelos lados de seu corpo, com a mão esquerda parando para acariciar sua coxa. Sua respiração era irregular e estava certo de que ela teria desmaiado, se ele não tivesse a segurado com tanta força.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço e se agarrou a ele, maravilhada com as novas sensações correndo através de seu corpo. Sua língua se misturava com a dela, enquanto um gemido baixo soou no fundo de sua garganta.

Senhor, ela não podia se controlar. Ela não tinha ideia de que um beijo seria tão desgastante e emocionante. E ela gostou tanto, ela pensou que ele já tinha guiado a sua insensatez.

Seu gemido de prazer o despertou e ele já estava pulsando com a necessidade. Suas mãos gentilmente levantaram o cobertor sobre seu traseiro, e revelou suas nádegas macias. Ele queria rasgar o pano para fora de seu corpo glorioso e ter seu caminho com ela, mas a lógica cancelou o instinto e ele sabia que deveria ser gentil e lento com ela, pois esta era a sua primeira vez.

Quando ela sentiu as mãos quentes contra sua pele, ela entrou em pânico e se afastou. "Não. Edward, não." Ela balançou a cabeça.

Seus olhos embaçaram com paixão e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Você não quer que eu te beije?" Ele pressionou os lábios até a base de sua garganta. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios de contentamento.

"Eu não sei se eu deveria." Ela gaguejou.

"Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado." Ressaltou.

Ela agarrou seus ombros e puxou-o para mais perto dela. A ação ousada o surpreendeu, enquanto ele sorriu contra sua pele.

"Mas eu me sinto tão... Tão fora de controle. Eu não sei se eu deveria me sentir assim." Ela confessou. "Eu... Eu não sei o que devo fazer. Eu... Você sabe que eu nunca fiz isso antes e Eu..."

Ele interrompeu-a com um beijo apaixonado, roubando-a de sua sanidade. Em seguida, ele arrastou beijos suaves para baixo sua bochecha e mais na sua mandíbula.

"Bom." Ele sussurrou. Por um momento, ela se perguntou do que ele estava falando e, quando ele se afastou para olhar para ela, lembrou-se de repente.

"Bom? Você acredita que perder o controle é bom, Edward?" Ela quase gritou. Sua explosão inesperada o divertiu e muito para seu desgosto, ele sorriu para ela. "Eu não acho isso divertido."

"Claro que é." Quando ela franziu a testa, ele suspirou o nome dela.

"Se você está tentando me fazer sentir melhor, você não está fazendo um ótimo trabalho." Quando ela estava irritada, ela poderia pensar mais claramente.

"Essa é outra falha sua, Isabella" Ele balançou a cabeça.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Outra? Que outras falhas que eu tenho?"

"Você realmente quer que eu enumere todos elas? Vai me levar a noite toda. E eu prefiro fazer outra coisa." Seu olhar se transformou em uma encarada e ela queria dar um tapa em seu braço.

"Claro que eu quero saber." Disse ela, indignada.

"Mais tarde".

"Agora".

"Essa é uma delas." Ele suspirou, quando ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa. "Você continua me enfrentando."

"Eu não acho que é uma falha." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu prefiro enfrentar você, do que acenar e sorrir para o que você diz. Acho isso patético. Mas eu sei que não vou desafiar a você na frente dos outros, ao lado de seus três guerreiros, é claro."

"Você é teimosa, também." Ele continuou, embora seu comentário lhe tivesse agradado.

"Eu não posso mudar isso."

"Você fala demais." Disse ele com um sorriso.

Ela fez uma careta. "Isso não é uma falha." Ela resmungou.

"No seu caso, é." Ele encolheu os ombros. Ela cerrou os dentes e tomou uma respiração profunda, profunda. "E..." ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

"Eu entendo você pode falar a noite toda sobre os meus defeitos. Mas eu entendo que vai me levar mais tempo para enumerar os seus."

Ele agarrou a mão dela e tirou-o de seus lábios. "Eu estou ciente das minhas próprias falhas."

"Sério? Sua arrogância faz-me pensar que não."

"Eu estou cansado deste assunto."

Ela revirou os olhos, exasperada. "Sempre tem a última palavra." Eles entraram em uma competição gritante, até que o vento soprou na direção dela e ela teve que fechar os olhos. Ela murmurou uma palavra vulgar baixinho, enquanto ele riu.

"Venha aqui." Ela obedeceu, embora ela estivesse confusa e ainda irritada com ele. Suas mãos suavemente agarraram sua cintura e deslizaram até seus quadris, observando atentamente a reação dela.

"O quê?" Sua irritação foi rapidamente esquecida, quando ele a puxou para seus braços e intimamente pressionou seu corpo contra o dela.

Ele se inclinou e mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha por um momento, antes que ele roçasse os lábios quentes em seu pescoço.

"Você gosta disso?" Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça, não se importando se ele a visse. Quando chegou ao vale de seus seios, ela soltou um gemido suave. "E isso?"

"O que você realmente está fazendo?" Ela engasgou.

"Ajudando você a relaxar. Por quê? Está funcionando?"

"Você deseja."

"Sim, eu desejo." Disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. Beijou-a então. Com um suspiro, ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando-o de volta.

"Você está me seduzindo." Ela respirou fundo.

"Você quer que eu pare?"

"Ainda não."

Ele queria tocá-la por toda parte. Antes que ela percebesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele já tinha tomado o cobertor de cima dela e ela se viu completamente nua. Ele se afastou para olhar para o seu corpo e ele imediatamente ficou duro. Ela era magnífica.

Percebendo sua vulnerabilidade, ela baixou a cabeça e corou furiosamente. Ninguém, além de suas irmãs, a tinha visto nua antes. Agora Edward.

"Você não tem razão para se envergonhar." Ele sussurrou suavemente. Os olhos dela se suavizaram e seu coração pulou uma batida. Suas palavras a relaxaram um pouco.

Isabella observou-o despir-se e a visão de seu corpo musculoso tanto a excitou quanto a confundiu, pois ela nunca tinha sentido emoções tão intensas antes. Sem dar ao assunto um segundo pensamento, ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo nu e beijou-o tão forte e apaixonada quanto podia. Ela nunca pensou que ela era capaz disso.

"Eu quero você, Isabella." Disse ele contra seus lábios.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e empurrou-a para baixo sobre o cobertor. Seu joelho separou suas coxas e ele acomodou-se entre suas pernas. Sua boca viajou mais abaixo, até que seus lábios se enrolaram em um de seus mamilos e ela arqueou-se contra ele, gemendo no fundo de sua garganta. Ela pensou que ia morrer de prazer. Seus olhos rolaram em sua cabeça e suas unhas cravaram em seus ombros.

Quando ela pensou que ele tinha acabado, ele passou por seu abdômen, deixando-a louca. Suas mãos acariciavam suas coxas e quadris, e quando seus lábios tocaram seu umbigo, ela o puxou de volta para ela, esmagando seus lábios contra os dele. Sua boca inclinada sobre a dela uma e outra vez, enquanto sua língua varreu por dentro e acariciou a dela.

Ele gostou do sabor dela. Ela era doce e delicada e sua pele era tão suave, ele não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Mas se ela não o quisesse hoje à noite, se ela dissesse-lhe para parar, ele não iria forçá-la. Ele nunca desonraria ela assim.

"Você quer que eu continue?" Sua voz era rouca, quando ele perguntou a ela.

"Oh sim." Ela respirou, consumida com paixão.

Ele estava tentando desesperadamente conter-se de entrar nela. Ele sabia que ia machucá-la, e ele queria que ela se preparasse para a invasão.

Ele olhou para cima e a viu, quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela. Ela agarrou sua mão e tentou afastá-lo.

"Não, Edward O que você está..." Ela entrou em pânico, mas ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo.

"Você vai gostar." Ele murmurou contra eles, enquanto seu polegar acariciou-a.

Ela engasgou e arqueou as costas, roçando os seios contra o peito dele. Ela estava molhada e apertada e deixando-o louco de desejo. Até o momento que ele empurrou outro dedo em seu calor, ela já estava se contorcendo incontrolavelmente debaixo dele.

Isabella sentiu a ponta do seu comprimento tocar sua entrada e ela gemeu em antecipação. Ela esfregou-se contra ele e ele apertou a mandíbula, um rosnado baixo retumbando em seu peito. Ele estava à beira da rendição, não sabia se ele poderia segurar por mais tempo.

"Edward." Ela implorou.

"Não se mova." Ele arquejou.

Ela mexeu novamente, tentando se aproximar dele - desobedecê-lo, também. Ele perdeu o controle depois. Ele mergulhou nela com um impulso poderoso, enchendo-a completamente. Ela gritou de dor e fechou os olhos. Um par de lágrimas caiu dos cantos de seus olhos e ela segurou nele pela sua vida, querendo que a dor insuportável parasse.

"Dói." Ela chorou.

Beijando as lágrimas, ele suavemente sussurrou. "Isso está bem." Senhor, ela estava tão apertada em torno dele, e tão quente. Ele tinha que dar-lhe tempo para se adaptar a ele, no entanto e ele ficou tão imóvel quanto podia, enterrado profundamente dentro dela.

Tentando ganhar um pouco de coragem, ela mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Ela piscou para conter as lágrimas e se mexeu, pensando que iria fazer a dor ir embora. O movimento que ela fez a ajudou um pouco, mas ele também a fez consciente de uma outra emoção, que foi lentamente se acumulando na boca do estômago. Edward soltou um gemido gutural e capturou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, ardente.

Ele começou a se mover em seguida, retirando-se e mergulhando dentro dela novamente. Isabella apertou seus ombros e beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto a dor quase desapareceu e, uma paixão primitiva a sustentou. Ela moveu os quadris, encontrando cada um de seus poderosos golpes fortes.

Sua mão segurou seu peito, enquanto seus corpos se moviam juntos em harmonia. Sentiu-a se apertar ao redor dele, e a intensidade de seu clímax tanto a assustando quanto a agradando. Ela gritou o nome dele, sentindo ondas de prazer passarem através de seu corpo inteiro. Seus movimentos cresceram mais e mais rápidos enquanto procurava sua própria libertação. Com um grunhido, ele derramou sua semente dentro dela e caiu em cima dela, respirando de forma irregular.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer a ele. Ou se ela devia se sentir desconfortável ou com medo sobre o que aconteceu. Não estava em sua natureza se render completamente a alguém.

Ele rolou de costas e puxou-a contra seu peito. Seus dedos acariciaram suavemente seus ombros e braços.

Depois de dez minutos de silêncio, ela sussurrou "Edward?"

"O quê?" Ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Ela hesitou, sabendo que não era exatamente o momento de perguntar a ele. "Se eu não tivesse sido tão... receptiva, você teria..." Ela se afastou e olhou para ele. Ele franziu a testa em confusão, enquanto as faces dela coravam. "Gostaria de ter-se forçado em mim?"

Ele se apoiou em seu cotovelo e olhou para ela, chocado que ela teria mesmo pensado isso. "Por que você está me fazendo uma pergunta tão tola?"

"Você não precisa ficar com raiva. Eu só queria saber" Ela fez uma careta.

"Como eu poderia não estar louco quando você sugere uma coisa tão terrível? Eu sou um homem honrado, Isabella. Eu nunca faria isso com uma mulher!" Sua voz era firme e seus olhos verdes haviam escurecido.

"Isso é bom saber." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para ele, apesar de sua óbvia irritação.

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela. "Por que você ainda pensa sobre isso?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, e deu de ombros. Ela esperava que ele fosse deixar o assunto ir, mas ela sabia que estava errada quando ele se afastou e olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

"Diga-me." Ele ordenou.

"Não é nada, Edward. Realmente." Ela evitou responder-lhe.

"Eu duvido que isso não é nada. Isabella, me diga o que está incomodando você."

"Você faz muito as coisas do seu jeito, não é?"

"Isabella!" Sua paciência estava se esgotando, e ela podia ver isso em seus olhos. Ela olhou para ele, mostrando-lhe que sua atitude era a coisa que a incomodava no momento. Seu suspiro exasperado a obrigou a fechar os olhos.

"Angela ... pode ter .. dito algo para mim", ela admitiu. "Sobre você ... me bater." O músculo em sua mandíbula tensionou, enquanto ele lutava para não gritar com ela por ouvir sua irmã idiota. "Você pode querer manter a calma, Edward. Seus homens provavelmente estão dormindo e não precisam ouvi-lo rugir como um urso."

"Ela disse que eu..." Ele parou, irritado.

"Ela não sabia o que estava dizendo, é claro. Agora pare de olhar para mim como se quisesse me estrangular. Estou certa que seus homens ficariam surpresos ao vê-lo sem uma esposa amanhã." Ela gaguejou. "E você não quer que eles pensem que sua esposa foi capaz de enfurecer-te tanto que a afogou no rio, agora, não é?"

Sua raiva diminuiu um pouco, e ele podia, pelo menos, manter a voz suave e constante, quando ele rolou de costas e pairou sobre ela. Ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos, enquanto falava. "Eu repito. Eu nunca bati numa mulher, Isabella. Sua irmã deve manter seus pensamentos para si mesma. Ela não me conhece. Ela não tem o direito de me insultar assim. E eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta, do que isso."

Ela zombou. "Eu não sou ingênua." Ela protestou. "E não, eu não sabia disso, pois eu mal te conheço."

"No entanto, você fez amor comigo." Ele apontou com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela tentou esconder o rosto dele. "Isso nunca deve acontecer novamente."

"Você quer que eu lhe lembre o quanto você gostou de mim para..." ele começou, mas ela rapidamente apertou-lhe a mão sobre sua boca.

"Eu gostei. Mas foi isso. Nada mais." Seu sorriso lhe disse que não acreditava nela. Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para ela, antes que ele se afastou e rolou de costas. Ela fez uma careta para sua arrogância. Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela percebeu que queria perguntar-lhe outra coisa. "Edward?"

"Sim, Isabella?" Ele suspirou.

"Eu consegui agradá-lo?" Disse.

Ele olhou para ela e viu sua preocupação. "Você não poderia ter me agradado mais." E ele estava falando sério.

Sua resposta curta foi suficiente para ela. Ela sorriu e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se exausto. Ele estava disposto a dormir, mas a mão de Isabella de repente começou a acariciar seu peito, distraindo-o. Ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Ela estava traçando uma de suas cicatrizes e ele endureceu. Isabella encontrou seu olhar e sua expressão era curiosa e confusa. Ele agarrou a mão dela e tirou-a de seu peito.

"Quando foi que você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Vá dormir Isabella."

"Eu vou, mas eu estava curiosa. Parece... doloroso. Quando foi que você conseguiu isso?" Ela repetiu. Era uma cicatriz tão feia. Ela perguntou como ela não tinha visto isso antes. Com uma careta, ela percebeu que tinha sido muito distraída.

Sua cicatriz se estendia desde o ombro até o meio do peito. Mas também parecia velha. Ela pensou sobre a dor que lhe tinha causado e franziu a testa.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Ele rosnou. Sua voz a assustou e ela sabia que não poderia provocá-lo ou discutir com ele sobre isso. Ela simplesmente assentiu.

Edward não queria discutir seu passado. Ele não ia dizer-lhe como ele tinha visto seus pais morrerem bem na frente dele, quando ele tinha apenas dez anos de idade. Ou como o 'melhor amigo' de seu pai e seus soldados atacaram ele e sua família no meio da noite, e mataram todos - crianças e mulheres inocentes incluídas.

Seus rostos assombravam-no. Ele ainda podia lembrar a voz de sua mãe, enquanto ela gritava para ele fugir. Ele ainda podia sentir a lâmina de uma espada contra ele, quando um dos inimigos cortou seu peito aberto, e deixou-o no meio do campo de batalha, pensando que ele tinha morrido. Seus pais tinham visto todo o calvário e a distração era exatamente o que os soldados precisaram para executar as suas armas através de seus corpos. Ele queria ajudar os seus pais, mas ele os tinha matado.

Isabella percebeu a tensão em seus ombros e repreendeu-se por perguntar-lhe sobre a cicatriz. Era evidente que a sua pergunta tinha o incomodado.

"Eu sinto muito por perguntar." Ela sussurrou.

"Vá dormir." Ele repetiu.

"Você podia pelo menos aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas." Ela não pôde deixar de dizer isso. Sabendo que ela tinha cometido um erro, ela rapidamente sussurrou seu 'boa noite' e rezou para que ele não fosse ficar com raiva de novo. Ela estava muito cansada e com vergonha de discutir com ele.

Edward a acordou muito cedo. Ela gemeu e deu um tapa na mão dele, quando ele a cutucou acordando-a.

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa e depois temos que ir." Ele murmurou. Ela preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Seu rosto estava tão perto, ela se assustou e quase bateu o nariz com o queixo.

"Agora?"

Ele rosnou.

Quando ela tentou se sentar, ela fez uma careta de dor. Ela estava tão dolorida, que ela se perguntava como ela seria capaz de ficar em uma sela. Edward notou sua expressão, e fez uma careta de preocupação.

"Os outros estão esperando por você para se vestir e se juntar a eles no café da manhã."

Seus olhos de repente se arregalaram. "Para se vestir? Você disse a eles?"

"Eu não iria compartilhar essas coisas íntimas com os meus guerreiros, Isabella." Disse ele com naturalidade. Sua voz era muito divertida, apesar de tudo. "Eles já devem ter adivinhado, no entanto."

Sua boca se abriu. "Oh, não."

"Vista-se." Ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Ela lançou lhe um olhar sujo.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu que ele a havia coberto com um outro cobertor. Ele deve ter procurado em sua mochila.

"Eu gostaria de um pouco de privacidade, Edward."

"Por quê? Eu já vi tudo."

Ela corou em mortificação. "E eu disse a você. Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. Favor, me deixe em paz por um segundo. Que eu preciso me trocar."

Ele suspirou profundamente, algo que ele fazia quando ele estava irritado com ela. Ele se virou e foi embora. Então ele disse sobre seu ombro. "Vamos ver."

Ela olhou para suas costas. Ele era tão arrogante, que queria estrangulá-lo às vezes. Respirando fundo, ela se levantou e pegou um vestido de sua mochila. Antes que ela se vestisse, ela lavou o rosto e jogou água em seus braços e pernas.

O vestido era até os tornozelos, que se ajustava até a cintura e depois alargava na altura de seus quadris em uma saia volumosa que drapeava maravilhosamente. Era também roxo real, que destacava a cor de seus olhos. Ela tentou trançar seu cabelo longo e encaracolado, mas cinco minutos depois, ela desistiu e deixou-o cair pelas costas.

Com um suspiro, ela esperava que os outros não trouxessem à tona o assunto de ter passado a noite com Edward. Ela provavelmente iria morrer de vergonha e seria difícil carregar seu cadáver ao redor. O pensamento tolo a divertiu, e ela riu.

Emmett tinha apenas montado em seu cavalo, quando Isabella emergiu das árvores. Ele endureceu. A mão de Jasper queria pegar as rédeas, mas parou no meio do ar, quando ele a viu. Carlisle percebeu suas reações e perguntou o que as tinha causado. Ele seguiu seus olhares e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eles estavam hipnotizados.

Quando Edward viu sua esposa, seu coração parou. Ela sorriu para eles. Todos os seus homens sorriram de volta. Só Edward observava a abordagem, mantendo o rosto desprovido de emoções. Isabella ignorou, enquanto as faces coraram. Assim que ela chegou a seu lado, ela deu a Emmett sua mochila e ele assentiu com entusiasmo, pronto para agradar sua ama. Edward queria revirar os olhos e rosnar para o comportamento de seu guerreiro.

Seu estômago roncou, quando ela pegou um pedaço de pão e um pouco de queijo. Então, ela deu uma mordida saudável. Ela percebeu que eles ainda estavam olhando para ela e ela deu-lhes um sorriso confuso.

"Eu gostaria que vocês parassem de me olhar, como se tivesse apenas crescido outra cabeça em mim durante a noite." Disse ela suavemente.

Todos eles limparam a garganta, mas não havia nenhum pedido de desculpas. Ela sabia que eles nunca iriam pedir desculpas, por causa de seu orgulho, mas isso não a incomodava. Se a incomodasse, ela teria dito a eles. Ela balançou a cabeça em diversão.

Ela decidiu mudar de assunto. "Quando é que vamos chegar à sua casa?"

"É também a sua casa." Disse Edward.

"Isso não respondeu à minha pergunta, Edward."

"Em seis ou sete dias, minha senhora." Jasper murmurou rapidamente, olhando para o proprietário de terras a partir do canto do olho.

Ela olhou horrorizada. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Não, moça." Emmett ergueu os ombros com indiferença.

"Eu não acho que a comida vai durar por mais de cinco dias." Ela franziu a testa.

"Tem uma casa, dois dias longe daqui, onde podemos passar a noite." Os olhos de Edward brilharam maliciosamente, enquanto ela estreitou os dela. Não demorou muito tempo para perceber o que ele estava pensando.

"Oh, não." Ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza, enquanto os guerreiros olharam para eles confusos.

"Vamos ver."

* * *

**N/Paulinha:kkkkkkkk**

**Eita que esse capitulo hot**

**Edward sabe os movimentos kkkk**

**adorando esses dois e vocês?**


	6. Visit

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Visit - Visita**

Ela realmente odiava a sela. Pelo último dia e meio, ela resmungou e fez uma careta de dor, cada vez que seu traseiro batia contra a sela, pois ela ainda estava dolorida. Edward perguntou-lhe uma vez se ela estava bem e ela rosnou, "Sim". Ele não disse mais nada, embora seu braço apertasse ao redor de sua cintura, cada vez que ela gemia. Ela apreciou o gesto, mas isso não a ajudou, no mínimo.

"Onde fica a casa?" Perguntou ela, impaciente.

"Em um par de horas, estaremos lá." Disse Edward.

_Um par de horas_. Ela reprimiu um suspiro.

Quando sua respiração acariciou sua bochecha, ela assustou-se e olhou para ele.

"Por quê? Você está ansiosa para ir para a cama comigo?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram, enquanto ela olhou para ele. "Eu nunca vou deixá-lo me tocar de novo. Você pode me ouvir, Edward? Nunca." Enfatizou a última palavra. Seu temperamento alargado, quando ele revirou os olhos. "Não zombe de mim. Eu sei o que estou dizendo."

"Eu entendo que ainda dói e eu vou esperar até que você esteja pronta, Isabella."

"Você parece tão seguro de si mesmo. Você tem certeza de que vai dar o primeiro passo?" Ela levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas em desafio.

Seus olhos brilharam com malícia, quando ele respondeu: "Você estaria me pedindo."

Ela não estava esperando isso. O rosto dela caiu e ela apertou sua mandíbula. "Eu não peço nada a ninguém. Prefiro morrer do que ter que pedir."

"Você me implorou uma vez." Ele lembrou a ela, observando o olhar de mortificação cruzar suas feições.

"Eu não estava pensando..." Ela murmurou. "Não vou fazer isso de novo."

Sem pedir a ela, ele se inclinou e apertou os lábios para o ponto mais sensível em seu pescoço. Ela involuntariamente caiu contra seu peito. Ele sorriu contra sua pele e se afastou. "Você estava dizendo...?"

Percebendo sua astúcia, ela bateu em seu braço e colocou alguma distância entre eles. "Você é um homem tão irritante." Ela não lhe disse que sua mão tinha sido ferida pela bofetada. Isso só iria alimentar seu ego.

Ele riu. O som chamou a atenção dos outros e eles franziram o cenho para Edward. Isabella assumiu que não estavam acostumados a risada de seu senhor.

"Conte-me mais sobre sua casa" Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

"Também é a sua casa, Isabella." Ele repetiu com um suspiro exasperado. "O que é meu, é seu também. Você continua esquecendo que você é minha esposa agora."

"Não é como se eu tivesse tido tempo para me acostumar com a ideia." Ela resmungou.

"Você vai se acostumar com a ideia, quando você começar a usar o meu xadrez."

"Eu disse que não vou usá-lo, até que eu estivesse pronta, Edward."

"Você estará pronta quando chegar em casa, em um par de dias." Disse ele severamente.

"Você tem medo de seu povo perceber que você ainda não foi capaz de me domar?" Ela brincou com ele, mas ele não gostou de seu comentário, porque ele olhou para ela. Quando ele não respondeu, ela fez uma careta. "Antes de começarmos a falar sobre xadrez, você ia me contar mais sobre sua casa."

"Quem disse que eu estava indo dizer-lhe?"

Ela gemeu. "Me divirta, Edward."

"É um castelo e é isso."

Ela esperou que ele continuasse. Quando ela percebeu que ele não ia dizer mais nada, seus ombros caíram. "Tentar obter alguma informação de você, é como ensinar um elefante a dançar."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio." Ele piscou para ela. Ela pensou que ele estava tentando enfurecê-la novamente. Ignorando-o, ela se virou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Duas horas mais tarde, suas pálpebras estavam caindo e ela mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Ela não tinha sido capaz de dormir muito bem nos últimos dois dias. Edward notou o cansaço e disse-lhe para colocar a cabeça em seu peito e dormir. Ela se recusou. Ele pensou que seria melhor deixá-la ter o seu caminho, ele não queria discutir com ela novamente.

Ela tinha cochilado um par de vezes, no entanto. Emmett riu sobre sua teimosia, mas não disse nada a ela ou a Edward.

Outras duas horas depois, eles estavam na terra do latifundiário Seth Clearwater, um dos amigos e aliados de Edward. Eles tinham se juntado um ao outro no campo de batalha pelos últimos cinco anos, por que Seth sempre soube que guerreiros de Edward eram os mais aptos, embora seus soldados ultrapassassem os dele.

Seth Clearwater era o oposto dele, no entanto. Ele nunca perdeu a paciência, ele nunca ficou com raiva. Ele ainda era equilibrado. Mas ele também era leal e Edward sabia que podia sempre contar com ele.

A casa que ele havia dito para Isabella pertencia a Sam Uley, um dos melhores guerreiros de Seth. Ele vivia lá nos últimos três anos, quando ele se casou com Emily Young. Eles poderiam passar a noite lá e comer uma boa comida. Ele havia se cansado da mesma refeição todos os dias, mas ele não ia dizer a Isabella sobre isso, pois sabia que iria perturbá-la.

"Há alguém vindo em nossa direção." Jasper disse a Edward. Seu latifundiário assentiu e levantou uma de suas mãos para mostrar ao homem que ele era um amigo, não um inimigo. Ao se aproximar, Edward poderia facilmente reconhecer Sam.

"O que o traz aqui, meu senhor?" Sam perguntou em gaélico, inclinando a cabeça em respeito.

"Precisamos de um abrigo para essa noite, Sam. Minha esposa precisa usar uma cama quente." Disse ele. Se ele ficou surpreso, ele não mostrou. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse-lhes para segui-lo.

Isabella estava dormindo em seus braços, pois ele a puxou de volta contra o seu peito, quando ele tinha certeza de que ela não podia protestar sobre isso. Ela não ia acordar tão cedo, apesar de tudo. Pelo menos ele esperava que sim. Edward notou as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos e percebeu o quão cansada ela devia estar.

"Eu devo dizer a Emily para preparar-lhe alguma ceia." Sam respondeu, assim que chegou a sua casa de campo. Todos eles desmontaram de seus cavalos. Edward levantou Isabella em seus braços, enquanto ela instintivamente colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Será que a senhora vai querer um pouco?"

"Não." Disse Edward ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella se afastou e sussurrou com voz rouca "O quê?"

"Eu pensei que você estava dormindo." Seu marido franziu o cenho para ela.

Ela reprimiu um bocejo, quando ela balançou a cabeça sonolenta. "Eu estava. Agora, me coloque no chão. Eu posso andar. Você não precisa me carregar." Ela limpou a garganta, tentando tirar a rouquidão de sua voz.

Ele a colocou no chão, mas ela segurou-lhe o braço por alguns segundos, até que ela recuperou o equilíbrio. Quando ela tinha certeza de que ela não iria cair em seu rosto, ela fez uma reverência para Sam e sorriu.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." Disse ela.

"Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo à minha mulher, Sam."

Sam abaixou a cabeça de novo, surpreso que ela era Inglesa. Ele tinha ouvido falar que seu latifundiário Edward iria se casar em um par de dias, mas ele não esperava que ele se casasse com uma inglesa. Ele não podia dizer a ele os seus pensamentos, porque ele sabia que suas declarações iriam desagradá-lo.

"Venham para dentro." Ele falou em Inglês neste momento.

Sam abriu a porta para Isabella, e, em seguida, todos eles seguiram para dentro. Emily tinha ouvido a voz de seu quarto e agora estava à espera de seu marido para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela viu Isabella, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Então seus olhos dispararam para Edward e ela fez uma reverência.

"Bem-vindo a nossa humilde casa, meu senhor." Ela sussurrou. "Milady." Ela continuou quando ela olhou para Isabella. Ela inclinou a cabeça e corou muito, pois ela não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Ela sabia que eles estavam curiosos sobre ela, no entanto.

Isabella também notou que a mulher estava pesando com a criança e que ela deveria dar à luz em breve.

"Vai trazer-lhes algum jantar, Emily." Seu marido ordenou, enquanto ela obedeceu. "Sentem-se. Vocês devem estar cansados."

Todos eles se sentaram à mesa pequena no meio, perto da lareira de pedra. Era uma casa pequena, mas era acolhedora o suficiente. Isabella se sentiu estranha, porém, estava entre os quatro homens. Ela manteve a cabeça erguida e endireitou os ombros, mostrando a Edward que ela não se sentia desconfortável. Ele não foi enganado, porém, pois sua mão tocou sua coxa por baixo da mesa e deu-lhe um aperto.

"O que aconteceu por aqui ultimamente, Sam?" Edward voltou sua atenção para o guerreiro de Seth. Sam, de repente franziu o cenho e Isabella achou que ele parecia mais assustador do que o marido.

"Meu latifundiário está a rivalizar com os Crowleys por quase uma semana agora." Ele confessou, mas Edward tentou permanecer inalterado com a notícia. Ele esperou por Sam para continuar. "Os Crowleys reconhecem que nossa terra é o maior da região da Baixada Fluminense e eles querem isso por si mesmos. Eles querem a terra, os soldados e todos os outros que vivem aqui. Ele declarou guerra."

Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle trocaram uma carranca.

"Por que ele não enviou alguém para me dizer?" Edward perguntou furioso.

"Ele sabia que o rei lhe enviou em uma missão e ele não podia esperar para matar os Crowleys. Ele reuniu seus soldados e foi embora."

O pensamento de alguém matar um ser humano horrorizou Isabella. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela rapidamente olhou para baixo em seu colo.

Edward refletia sobre a ideia, mas sua irritação não desapareceu completamente. Ele não tinha dúvida de que Seth iria ganhar esta batalha, mas ele teria gostado de dar aos Crowleys um pedaço de sua mente.

"Por que você está aqui, então? Você não deveria estar com seu latifundiário?" Jasper fez essa pergunta e pela expressão amarga de Sam, Isabella achou que ele não gostou do fato de que Seth o havia deixado para trás.

"Eu tinha que ficar, pois minha esposa deve dar a luz a qualquer hora em breve." Ele respondeu.

"Latifundiário Seth sabe o valor de Sam e ele teria adorado tê-lo ao seu lado, mas ele também sabe que ele deve ficar ao meu lado até que eu dê à luz ao nosso filho." Disse Emily, quando ela trouxe o jantar. Ela sorriu para o marido, enquanto Sam piscou para ela.

O coração de Isabella de repente se suavizou. Ela podia ver o amor puro que Sam sentia por sua esposa, e ela queria chorar. Ela nunca iria experimentar isso e pensou quão tola ela era como uma criança ao pensar que um dia ela teria seu próprio conto de fadas. Não existiam contos de fadas. Ela sabia isso agora. Ela nunca soube o quão difícil seria para ela aceitar esse fato.

Ela comeu em silêncio, enquanto os outros falavam sobre a guerra entre o Clearwaters e os Crowleys. Ela ouviu Edward, quando ele ordenou Sam para informá-lo se Seth precisasse de sua ajuda. Em seguida, ela ouviu a voz entusiasmada de Emmett enquanto ele contava a todos como ele estava ansioso para dar-lhe uma mão.

Ela não tinha ouvido Emily sentar ao seu lado, e apesar de sua voz suave assustou-se.

"Você está bem, minha senhora?" Perguntou ela.

Isabella assentiu, corando. "Sim. Estou bem. Me chame de Isabella."

"Mas você é esposa do proprietário de terras Edward. Chamá-la pelo seu primeiro nome seria um insulto para você." Ela murmurou, confusa.

Isabella suspirou. "Eu sei que você acha que eu consideraria isso um insulto. Mas eu não. Prefiro ser chamada de Isabella." Ela se lembrou que tinha esquecido de dizer isso para os soldados de Edward. Ela teria que dizer a eles, mais tarde.

Emily olhou estupefata. Ela assentiu, no entanto e sorriu. "Eu a chamo de Isabella, então."

Isabella sorriu de volta. "Me diga como você se sente sobre ser mãe?" Ela mudou de assunto, ansiosa para saber mais sobre a gravidez de Emily. Ela também não queria ouvir mais sobre assassinatos e guerras.

A mão de Emily suavemente acariciou sua barriga inchada e um sorriso melancólico curvou seus lábios. "É uma sensação maravilhosa. Nunca pensei que a gravidez poderia ser uma bela experiência. Você vai ver. Tenho certeza que você vai concordar comigo, quando chegar a hora."

O sorriso de Isabella desapareceu, mas para o benefício de Emily, ela tentou parecer feliz. Ela se virou para Edward e olhou para ele por um segundo. Ele não estava prestando atenção a ela, pois ele ainda estava falando com Sam. Quando chegasse a hora? Ela não tinha certeza de quando isso seria, ou se ela estava pronta para um bebê, se ela desse à luz em um ano, dois ou cinco anos. Oh, Deus, ela queria ter filhos! Seria um pecado uma mulher não querer dar a seu marido um herdeiro, mas sabia que não queria um bebê agora. Mas, se Deus lhes desse um, ela certamente iria aceitar e amá-lo.

Ela se virou para Emily e balançou a cabeça, forçando um sorriso.

"O que você acha que é?"

"Oh, eu espero que seja um menino."

"E se for uma menina?"

"Vamos amá-la, no entanto. Se a criança for saudável, não importa se é um menino ou uma menina."

"Eu concordo com você. Nada é mais importante do que a saúde." Isabella suspirou, pensando em sua mãe. Se ela não tivesse ficado doente, teria estado viva agora. Seus olhos estavam ficando marejados. Não molhados o suficiente para correr pelo seu rosto, mas úmidos, no entanto, e ela piscou rapidamente, antes que alguém notasse.

"Nós estávamos pensando nos nomes Quil e Leah. O que você acha?"

Seu entusiasmo a animou um pouco. "Eu acredito que eles são ambos muito agradáveis."

Isabella estava surpresa que ela ainda estava falando com ela. Ela percebeu que Emily já tinha adivinhado que ela era Inglesa, mas ela não pareceu se importar. O que realmente a surpreendeu. Ela ficou tão aliviada, que seu próximo sorriso foi genuíno, veio direto de seu coração.

"Sam está com medo do parto, no entanto." Emily agarrou-a para fora de seu devaneio.

"Por quê?"

"Ele está com medo de que possa haver complicações." Emily torceu as mãos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Isabella franziu a testa com preocupação.

Emily parecia se lembrar de algo então. Ela olhou por cima do ombro de Isabella, diretamente para Edward. Ela percebeu que ele tinha parado de falar e Emily aproveitou o breve silêncio para perguntar-lhe alguma coisa.

"Latifundiário?"

"Sim, Emily?" Edward levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Ela trocou um olhar com o marido e Sam assentiu. "Eu estava pensando se você poderia dizer a Alice para vir aqui. Eu não quero mais ninguém ao meu lado quando a criança nascer. Ouvi dizer que ela é a melhor."

"Você quer Alice para ajudá-la?" Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim, senhor."

"Então vou dizer a ela, assim que eu chegar em casa."

"Obrigado, meu senhor." Ela sorriu, aliviada e então ela pegou a mão de Sam.

"Quem é Alice?" Isabella perguntou, curiosa.

"A parteira. Ela pertence ao nosso clã." Respondeu Emmett, Jasper jogando um sorriso.

Jasper parecia não notá-lo. Ele endireitou os ombros e disse com firmeza: "Vou acompanhá-la até aqui." Edward parecia muito divertido, pois não havia uma faísca em seus olhos.

"Eu não acredito que ela vai aceitar isso." Disse Edward. Isabella estava subitamente curiosa.

"Não, ela não vai aceitar isso. Provavelmente ela vai gritar sua recusa em seu rosto, também." Emmett riu. Seus olhos encontraram os de Isabella e ele riu. "Ela me lembra você."

"Mas você disse que eu era a única que se atreve a enfrentar EdwardD." isse Isabella, confusa. Percebendo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, ela rapidamente olhou para Emily e Sam, mas eles estavam tão divertidos quanto os outros. Ela pensou que seria pecaminoso dela confrontar o marido, especialmente se ele fosse um proprietário de terras, mas eles não pareciam se importar.

"Sim, ela não se atreve a enfrentar Edward. Mas ela enfrenta Jasper sempre que pode." Carlisle murmurou, rindo. "Ela o faz maluco."

Jasper apertou a mandíbula, enquanto ele olhava para seus amigos. "Ela não me faz idiota. Sim, ela é um pouco difícil, mas ela logo me aceita."

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "Você pretende se casar com ela?" Quando ele assentiu, ela continuou: "Por que não casa, então?" A pergunta surpreendeu a todos. Ela tinha sido forçada a se casar e agora ela se perguntou por que Jasper não tinha forçado Alice a se casar com ele, Edward pensou sombriamente.

"Por que você fez essa pergunta?" Seu marido perguntou, incrédulo.

Ela deu de ombros, voltando-se para Jasper. "Você não me dá a impressão de que você esperaria para a mulher decidir-se. Você iria forçá-la a casar com você, se ela gostasse ou não. Se você realmente quer, então eu não entendo por que você não a forçou ainda. "

Jasper pigarreou sem jeito. Suas palavras perturbaram-no, mas também divertiu Emmett. "Porque ela fez sua promessa ao pai no leito de morte que ela iria se casar com o homem que ela realmente quisesse."

Isabella compreendeu então e ela corou. "Oh. Alice não quer você." Ela sussurrou.

"Ainda. Ela não me quer ainda." Acrescentou Jasper. Carlisle bateu em suas costas, mostrando-lhe o seu apoio, enquanto o corpo de Emmett balançou com uma risada silenciosa. Edward balançou a cabeça.

Isabella de repente bocejou. Emily imediatamente pulou para seus pés. "Você deve estar exausta, Isabella. Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes."

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem." Ela sorriu. Edward encontrou-se cativado por seu sorriso.

"Siga-me até lá em cima," ela continuou. "Tenho o quarto perfeito para você."

Isabella assentiu, pegando a saia, enquanto ela disse a todos 'boa noite'. Seu marido a observava atentamente, ele estava ansioso para estar a sós com ela novamente.

Emily abriu a porta para Isabella, enquanto ela agradeceu. "Se você precisar de qualquer outra coisa, por favor, me diga. Estarei ao seu serviço."

"Você vai estar no serviço do seu bebê. Não ao meu." Isabella sussurrou. "Vá descansar um pouco. Você não deve esgotar-se muito hoje em dia."

Emily apreciou sua bondade. Ela sorriu e, em seguida, foi embora. Com um suspiro, ela entrou e suspirou. A enorme cama chamou sua atenção e ela rapidamente caminhou em direção a ela. Ela não podia esperar para fechar os olhos. Ela teria gostado de um banho, mas ela estava muito cansada. Ela saltou debaixo das cobertas e abraçou um travesseiero.

"Este é mais parecido com ele." la bocejou novamente.

Ela ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. Ela sabia quem era, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Ele tirou as botas e foi para a cama, ao lado dela. Edward jogou o braço em volta da sua cintura e puxou-a para mais perto dele, beijando o pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu.

"Estou cansada, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei que você está."

"Então o que você está tentando fazer?"

"Eu quero um beijo de boa noite." Admitiu.

"Apenas um beijo!" Disse ela, virando-se. Ela olhou para ele e seu coração acelerou. Ela pensou que ela tinha se acostumado a sua proximidade.

Ele gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos dela, enquanto ela suspirou em sua boca. Ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Suas mãos apertaram seus quadris, enquanto sua língua separou os lábios e pediu entrada. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, enquanto suas línguas provaram um ao outro.

Sua mão se moveu para acariciar-lhe o rosto e, em seguida, ele se afastou dela. Ambos estavam respirando de forma irregular. Isabella inclinou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, enquanto seu braço cercou os ombros e manteve-a perto de seu corpo.

"Emily é muito boa, uma linda mulher." Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos. Edward permaneceu em silêncio. "Tenho o prazer de ver o quanto Sam a ama. Seus olhos brilham cada vez que ele olha para ela, sabe? Notei isso." Sua voz estava arrastada, pois estava meio adormecida. "Seus olhos só brilham quando se fala de guerras." Ela bocejou alto e se aconchegou mais perto dele.

Edward percebeu que ela estava cansada demais para saber o que ela estava realmente dizendo. Mas ele não a impediu.

"Emily me disse que não se importa se o bebê for uma menina. Ela me disse que ainda vai amá-la." Ela continuou. "Eu acho que você teria se importado."

Edward franziu a testa neste momento. "Vá dormir, Isabella." Ela estava falando bobagem já.

"Você continua dizendo isso para mim."

Ele suspirou. "Você está falando demais."

Ela queria sacudir a cabeça para ele. "Eu estou com muito sono para discutir com você agora."

Edward revirou os olhos para o céu.

Isabella se lembrou de algo e deu uma risadinha. "Eu não lhe peço."


	7. Language

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana _

**Language - ****Linguagem**

Ela ficou espantada. Não, não surpresa. Hipnotizada. Sim, ela estava hipnotizada. Ela sabia que os planaltos deveriam ser tão bonitos quanto as planícies, mas enquanto as planícies eram idílicas, os planaltos eram magnificamente majestosos. Excepcionais e inspiradores. As colinas eram grossas com pinheiros gigantes e carvalhos, e ela teve o prazer de ver as flores silvestres em vermelho, rosa, azul e amarelo agrupadas.

"Então, você gosta do que vê." Disse Edward com orgulho.

"Silêncio. Você está arruinando o momento." Ela sussurrou, apertando-lhe a mão sobre sua boca. Revirando os olhos para o céu e rezando para a paciência, ele agarrou a mão dela e colocou-a em seu colo.

"Assim que chegar em casa, você não vai me desafiar na frente dos outros. Você é minha mulher, e, portanto, você deve me obedecer, quer você goste ou não."

Ela queria gemer. Ele havia dito a ela tantas vezes sobre isso, e ela estava cansada dessa conversa. "Eu entendo, marido. Eu não sou estúpida. E vou dizer de novo, no entanto, que embora eu possa obedecê-lo na frente de seus soldados e servos, na privacidade de... nosso quarto, não vou manter meus pensamentos para mim mesma."

"Nem eu esperava isto de você." Ele resmungou.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso radiante. "Bom."

Carlisle tinha ouvido suas brincadeiras e se virou para piscar para sua senhora. Isabella riu, enquanto Edward deliberadamente ignorou seu soldado.

Alguns minutos depois, Isabella suspirou e caiu contra seu peito. "Estamos andando por quase sete dias. Jasper me disse que nós estaríamos em casa em seis ou sete dias, e nós só estamos nos Planaltos. Onde está o castelo de vocês? Você tem certeza que não estamos perdidos?"

"Não, não estamos perdidos."

"Isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer?"

"O que mais você quer que eu diga?" Edward perguntou secamente.

"Qualquer coisa. Apenas fale comigo. Eu sinto que estou ficando maluca."

"Estou surpreso que você tenha acabado de perceber isso."

Ela suspirou e olhou para ele. "Eu não acredito que você disse isso." Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. "Tudo bem, então. Não vou mais falar com você, você é arrogante, e um homem indisciplinado." Ela cerrou os dentes e se virou, tentando ignorá-lo. Como ele ousa chamá-la de louca? Ela não era louca. Ele que estava louco por insultá-la assim.

Edward balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para seu comportamento. Ele trocou um olhar com Emmett, que estava silenciosamente rindo ao lado dele, em seguida, cutucou o cavalo a galope. Esta viagem tinha certamente sido movimentada; nem ele nem seus três soldados jamais iriam esquecê-la.

Quando seu castelo apareceu bem na frente deles, Isabella podia ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Edward, e ela enrijeceu imediatamente. _Esse_ era o seu castelo? Pensou.

Ela esperava um pequeno e bonito castelo com um grande jardim cheio de flores coloridas. A visão deprimida a deixou com seus ombros caídos. O castelo tinha cinco andares e também era feito todo de pedra. Havia um par de janelas, que pareciam uma espécie de prisão para ela e a torre que era alta demais para o seu gosto. Ela não gostou. Ela não gostou da ideia de viver lá para o resto de sua vida.

Edward sabia que ela não estava ansiosa para conhecer o seu clã. Ele deu-lhe um aperto de mão e esperou que ela relaxasse.

"Estou feliz por estar em casa." Carlisle suspirou, enquanto Jasper balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, à procura de alguém no meio da multidão que se reuniu em frente ao castelo.

Isabella podia ouvir seu coração bater em seus ouvidos. Quando ela se aproximou da multidão, podia ver suas expressões curiosas e confusas. Ela perguntou o que eles estavam pensando sobre ela. Ela percebeu o quão importante era a aceitação para ela. Ela realmente queria que eles a aceitassem, não apenas como a esposa de seu senhor, mas como um membro de seu clã.

Quando Edward levantou a mão, todos aplaudiram, feliz que ele estava de volta para casa. Ele virou-se para sua esposa e viu seu medo. Ela rapidamente endireitou os ombros e mostrou-lhe que ela estava bem. Ele tinha que sorrir para sua esposa corajosa. Quando ele desmontou, ele agarrou na cintura dela e puxou-a para baixo com ele. Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle se juntaram ao casal que sorriu para a multidão.

Quando Jasper viu Alice, ele piscou para ela, enquanto ela franziu a testa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mostrando-lhe que ela não estava tendo nada disso. Emmett riu baixinho.

"Apresento-vos a minha esposa." Edward berrou. Isabella começou, pois ela não esperava que ele gritasse o anúncio.

Ela esperou por eles fazerem cara feia para ela ou gritarem seu desgosto, mas ela se surpreendeu quando todos levantaram as mãos para o ar e aplaudiram novamente. Inconscientemente, segurou a mão de Edward.

"Eles estão realmente tão animados em me ver?" Ela sussurrou.

"Você deveria me ignorar." Respondeu ele, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar curto, sujo. "Estão?"

"Sim, eles estão" Ele concordou.

"Mas... eu não entendo." Ela disse mais para si mesma. Os soldados se curvaram, enquanto as mulheres faziam uma reverência para ela.

"Eles aceitaram você." Edward murmurou com naturalidade.

Isabella queria acreditar que - ela _precisava acreditar nisso. _"Só porque eu sou sua mulher." Edward não negou e nem concordou com ela.

Com um movimento de sua mão, ele disse às mulheres e soldados para retornar às suas funções. A multidão dispersou-se, embora eles ainda estivessem curiosos sobre a sua nova esposa. Somente as mulheres e as crianças mostraram a sua curiosidade, os soldados estavam tentando ser mais duro para ignorar sua beleza e elegância. Antes que Edward tivesse que encará-los em sua apresentação, eles rapidamente voltaram para o acampamento de treinamento.

Foi quando Isabella viu três mulheres olhando para ela. Elas estavam de pé atrás dos outros, e elas pareciam furiosas. Ela desviou o olhar, mas ela não curvou a cabeça. Elas não a intimidavam. Ela não iria deixá-las.

"Alice, eu quero falar com você em particular." Disse Edward. Jasper deu um passo adiante. "Eu disse privado, Jasper."

Jasper tentou não franzir a testa para seu latifundiário.

Uma menina de cabelos negros separou-se da multidão e levantou as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Seus olhos escuros se lançaram a Isabella, com medo que ela tinha feito algo para desagradar Edward. "Eu sinto muito eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas o que quer que seja, eu não queria ".

"Você não fez nada de errado, Alice." Ele murmurou. Ele se virou, pegou o braço de Isabella e caminhou em direção ao castelo. Alice sabia que ele iria esperar que ela o seguisse para dentro. Ela olhou para Jasper para um segundo e mostrou-lhe a sua confusão. Ele balançou a cabeça, em silêncio, dizendo-lhe que não havia nada para se preocupar.

Assim que ela entrou no interior, Isabella olhou ao redor, percebendo que ela realmente gostou do interior do castelo. Não era o que ela esperava, mas era melhor do que o exterior. A lareira de pedra a lembrou de seu próprio quarto, até que viu o xadrez de Edward cobrindo-o. Isso arruinou o momento para ela.

Com um suspiro, ela se virou para Alice e sorriu. A garota não estava olhando para ela, no entanto. Ela cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto ela olhava para os pés, à espera de Edward dizer alguma coisa. Isabella achou que ela estava com medo, e se perguntou por que alguém iria ter medo de seu marido.

"Então você é Alice?" Disse Isabella.

"Sim, senhora." Alice balançou a cabeça, mas ela não olhou para ela.

"'É um prazer conhecê-la. Tenho ouvido apenas coisas boas sobre você,." Isabella continuou com um sorriso. Em seguida, Alice levantou a cabeça e piscou.

"Você ouviu?"

"Eu ouvi."

Edward queria revirar os olhos. "Alice, você precisa ir por um par de semanas para realização de um parto nas terras baixas que pertencem a Seth. A esposa de um dos seus guerreiros solicitou sua ajuda."

"Ela está grávida, Latifundiário?" Alice perguntou e Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Então eu deveria ir o mais rápido possível." Ela fez uma reverência a ele e Isabella e caminhou em direção à porta da frente.

"Jasper e Emmett irão acompanhá-la."

Ela parou e virou-se lentamente. Ela olhou para Edward, incrédula. Isabella estava se divertindo com a reação de Alice, e assim estava Edward, mas ele não iria admitir isso.

"Presumo que ele tenha solicitado, ele não solicitou?" Alice perguntou, mantendo sua voz suave. Isabella sabia de quem ela estava falando.

"Sim. E eu também lhe dei minha permissão."

"Eu não quero ser desrespeitosa, Milord, mas eu gostaria de ir sozinha, se isso é possível."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Você não vai sozinha, Alice. Meus soldados irão acompanhá-lo para a terra de Seth, e eles vão te proteger."

Alice queria discutir com ele, mas ele era seu latifundiário. Ela sabia que se o irritasse, ele consideraria chutá-la para fora do clã.

"Por que Carlisle não pode ir com ela?" Isabella sugeriu. Edward olhou para ela, em silêncio, dizendo-lhe para manter a boca fechada. Pelo amor de Alice, ela fez. Mas ele percebeu como seus olhos escureceram em aborrecimento.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que Carlisle teria prazer em me acompanhar. Ele é um homem tão gentil." Alice assentiu com entusiasmo.

"Não. Carlisle precisa ficar em casa com sua esposa, pois ela está esperando seu primeiro filho."

"Isso não o impediu, da primeira vez." Isabella resmungou baixinho, escondendo sua surpresa em descobrir que Carlisle estava casado e seria pai em breve.

"Você vai lá entregar o bebê. E depois voltará o mais rápido possível." Edward ordenou.

Alice balançou a cabeça. Isabella sorriu com simpatia. Ela não sabia por que Edward estava forçando Alice a ir com Jasper, se ela, obviamente, não queria. A decepção e resignação que tinha visto nos olhos de Alice a aborrecera. Isabella entendia por que Jasper estava tão apaixonado por Alice, no entanto. Ela era bonita, com olhos grandes, escuros e cabelos longos, encaracolados. Mas ela também parecia tão jovem. Ela supôs que ela não era, no entanto, ela era uma parteira.

Isabella entendia que uma mulher não tem que se casar a fim de se tornar uma parteira.

"Eu irei arrumar minhas roupas." Alice murmurou e depois deixou-os sozinhos.

Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, pronta para questionar o marido sobre o seu comportamento rude, quando de repente ela percebeu que ele não estava nem ali. Onde ele estava?

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou. Agora que ela estava sozinha no grande salão, tudo parecia tão assustador. Ela perguntou onde ela deveria ir.

Ela olhou para a escadaria assustadora, e após cinco minutos discutindo se ela deveria ir lá em cima ou não, ela ouviu a voz de uma mulher. Ela se virou e seus olhos se uma das mulheres que tinham olhado para ela do lado de fora. Edward estava de pé ao lado dela também. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Pensou.

"Ela é Lauren Mallory, Isabella, e ela vai te levar à sua casa de banho." Edward informou. Lauren forçou um sorriso e fez uma reverência a sua nova ama. A espinha de Isabella tornou-se rígida.

Sem dizer mais nada, Edward se afastou. Isabella o seguiu e agarrou seu braço. "Onde você está indo?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Eu preciso falar com meus soldados. Tenho certeza que você pode sobreviver sem mim."

"Eu não duvido disso. Mas por que você tem que me deixar sozinha com ela?" Ela sussurrou sua pergunta.

A carranca de Edward se aprofundou, ele não entendeu a reação dela à sua pobre serva. "Você quer me dizer que você não tem medo de mim, mas você tem medo de estar na mesma sala com uma das minhas servas fiéis."

"Eu não tenho medo dela." Protestou ela. "Mas eu mal a conheço."

"Você mal me conhecia." Disse ele. Ela sabia ao que ele estava se referindo e rapidamente retirou a mão de seu braço. "Ela não vai te afogar, Isabella. Tive a oportunidade e eu perdi."

Ela deu um passo para trás, confusa e magoada por seu comentário. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele olhou para ela por um segundo, mas ela escondeu sua expressão dele. Sem pedir ela, ele virou-se e deixou-a sozinha com Lauren.

Ela cerrou os punhos em seus lados e cerrou os dentes. Ela o odiava, pensou ela, enquanto ela fez um esforço para não chorar. Ela não ia chorar na frente de Lauren. Em seguida, ela teria algo a compartilhar com as outras mulheres que tinham olhado para ela. Ela não queria ser considerada fraca.

Ela se virou e sorriu para a serva. "Eu adoraria um banho."

Os olhos de Lauren estreitaram por um segundo, e então ela acenou para Isabella para segui-la lá em cima. Elas silenciosamente caminharam lado a lado, e quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, Lauren abriu uma porta e Isabella entrou.

Havia um fogo ardendo longe na lareira e estava quente lá dentro. A cama era enorme, e ela pensou em dormir nela sem tocar acidentalmente Edward. Em seguida, ela revirou os olhos para sua própria tolice. Ela gostou do quarto. Ele era aconchegante, e ela se lembrou de Emily e pequena casa de Sam.

Ela viu a banheira no canto esquerdo, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Lauren já tinha enchido com água fumegante. Ela se afastou e esperou que Isabella se despisse.

"'Está tudo bem. Você não precisa ficar aqui comigo." Disse Isabella.

Lauren olhou para ela e piscou. Ela não se moveu, no entanto.

"Eu disse que você poderia ir." Explicou ela. Lauren levantou as sobrancelhas, mostrando a patroa que ela não entendia o que ela estava dizendo. Então, algo ocorreu a Isabella. "Oh, Senhor! Você não entende uma palavra do que estou dizendo, não é mesmo?"

Lauren permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para ela. Isabella suspirou, e seus ombros caídos. Ela andou mais perto da banheira e verificou a água.

"Edward deveria ter me dito que você não sabia Inglês. Acho que eu deveria aprender a sua língua agora. Inferno! Deve ser horrível, também." Com um suspiro, ela olhou para Lauren para ver se ela tinha entendido algo. Lauren parecia intrigada.

"Eu me sinto como uma idiota, falando sozinha. Porque isso é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo. Eu estou falando para mim mesma. Você deve estar tão confusa. Eu não culpo você, realmente. Embora eu me pergunte por que você e suas amigas estavam olhando para mim antes. Será que é porque eu sou Inglesa?" Sabendo que Lauren não podia dizer a ela, ela respondeu à sua própria pergunta. "É claro que é por isso. Não pode haver outra razão."

Isabella já tinha tirado o vestido, e agora ela estava ali em sua camisola.

"Foi rude, também, você sabe. Não vou dizer a Edward sobre você, apesar de tudo. Ele zombaria de mim, mas eu duvido que ele sequer se preocupe com isso. Ele provavelmente apenas me ignora, como sempre." Ela resmungou.

Lauren apertou os lábios.

"Eu gostaria de um pouco de privacidade, Lauren." Isabella mostrou-lhe a porta e, com um suspiro de alívio, ela percebeu que Lauren tinha entendido o que ela queria que ela fizesse. Lauren baixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Isabella verificou a água mais uma vez, e então ela tirou a camisola fora. Ela ficou na banheira e agradeceu a Deus que ela pudesse tomar um bom banho. Ela fechou os olhos de contentamento. Ela iria pensar sobre seus problemas mais tarde.

Ela deve ter cochilado, pois ela não ouviu Edward entrar. Ele não ficou surpreso ao encontrá-la ainda na banheira. Ele tirou as botas, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos sobre deve descansar esta noite, pensou, percebendo que ela podia querer descer e falar com sua equipe.

Ele tinha acabado de sair do pátio, onde ele havia conversado com seus soldados sobre guardar sua esposa todos os dias. Ele tinha atribuído Carlisle para segui-la por toda parte, para impedi-la de causar qualquer dano. O resto de seus soldados iria vê-la à distância. Apesar de suas esperanças, ele tinha certeza de que sua natureza impulsiva iria levá-la em apuros.

Alice, Emmett e Jasper estavam de partida logo que Edward terminou de falar com seus guerreiros. Ele sabia que Alice teria mais tempo para conversar com Jasper durante a sua viagem de três dias. Edward estava cansado de Jasper sempre lhe pedindo para convencer Alice a aceitar sua proposta. Talvez passar algum tempo a sós com Jasper faria Alice reconsiderar esta situação.

Quando Isabella bocejou e se mexeu um pouco, ele se aproximou da banheira e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Sua mão gentilmente tocou o lado de seu pescoço, e ela abriu os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Este é o meu quarto, esposa. Durmo aqui." Ele disse com firmeza.

Então ela olhou para si mesma e corou. "Estou nua, Edward."

"Eu já vi você nua." Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu ainda me sinto envergonhada."

Edward suspirou. "Você não tem razão para isso." Ele agarrou seus braços e puxou-a para cima. Seus olhos rapidamente digitalizando seu corpo, e ele apertou a mandíbula, sentindo seu próprio corpo responder com a visão de sua suavidade.

Ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto ele gentilmente a secou e a envolveu em seu xadrez. Ele pensou que ela ia protestar, mas ela nem percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. Suas bochechas estavam coradas. Seu coração batia de forma irregular.

Ela rapidamente caminhou até a beirada da cama e sentou-se. Ela notou que ele estava vindo em sua direção, e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Por que você não me disse que o seu clã não sabia Inglês?" Ela deixou escapar. Ele parou e olhou para ela, confuso. Ela encontrou seus olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você poderia ter me dito, mas não o fez. Eu não entendo o porquê. Agora eu tenho que aprender a sua língua, eu suponho. Sei que é muito difícil, no entanto. Notei a rebarba na sua voz, também."

"O que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que seus criados não sabem Inglês. Obviamente."

Ele a olhou incrédulo. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Todo mundo no meu clã sabe Inglês, esposa. Se eu achasse que você teria problemas com a nossa língua, eu vos teria dito. Alice falou com você em Inglês, ela não falou?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "O quê?" Ela não tinha a intenção de gritar, mas ela fez.

"Não grite comigo."

"Eu não estou gritando com você." Ela gritou. Em seguida, percebendo que ela estava fazendo, ela respirou fundo e tentou lembrar o que ela tinha dito Lauren. Meu Deus! Ela contou-lhe tudo.

"Por que você está reagindo assim? O que aconteceu com Lauren?"

Ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Absolutamente nada. Pensei que ela não sabia Inglês. Isso é tudo."

"Você não teria gritado, se isso fosse tudo." Ele protestou. "O que ela realmente disse para você?"

"Nada. Esse é o problema. Ela não falou comigo." Ela fez uma careta. "Edward, esqueça. Isso não importa mais." Ela se virou para ele e tentou sorrir. "Eu vou falar com ela amanhã, e tudo ficará bem."

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "Eu vou falar com ela e..."

"Não, Edward. Deixe-me falar com ela. Você só vai intimidá-la."

"Mas se ela ofende..."

"Você vai intimidá-la para mim. Eu sei." Ela continuou por ele.

"Pare de me interromper." Ele assobiou.

Ela levantou os ombros. Ela iria falar com Lauren amanhã e dar-lhe um pedaço de sua mente. Como ela podia fingir ignorância? Poderia Lauren realmente odiá-la tanto? Isabella queria estrangular a si mesma. Ela disse a serva que Edward estava ignorando-a. Agora Lauren e suas amigas teriam algo para rir. Seus olhos encheram com lágrimas, e ela piscou-as, evitando o olhar de seu marido. Ela se sentiu humilhada.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou-lhe o rosto. Ela esperava que ele não fosse ver a humilhação em seus olhos. Ela queria falar com Lauren primeiro, antes de Edward poder assustá-la.

Ele sabia que algo a estava incomodando. Ele sabia que isso também tinha algo a ver com a sua serva. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a forte e longo. Ela imediatamente respondeu ao seu toque, embora suas mãos tremessem quando ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Sua língua separou os lábios e descontroladamente, apaixonadamente acariciou a mão acariciou delicadamente o lado de seu corpo, mal tocando o peito. Ela gemeu baixo em sua garganta, desfrutando de seu toque.

Ele sabia que ele nunca se cansaria de beijá-la. Seus lábios estavam tão convidativos e suaves que ele poderia facilmente perder a compostura. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo de desejo, enquanto ela se movia para mais perto dele, praticamente subindo em seu colo. Ela podia sentir sua excitação, sua necessidade dela, mas ele afastou-se sem fôlego.

"Implore-me." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, enquanto seus lábios beijaram a base de sua garganta. "Não."

Suas mãos foram em concha para a parte de trás dos joelhos e puxaram-na para si, até que ela estava montando seus quadris e sua ereção estava firmemente pressionada contra sua coxa. Ela suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, quando ele continuou seu ataque em sua pele.

De repente, ele se virou e apertou-a contra a cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu próprio. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas, gemendo, enquanto beijava o vale de seus seios.

"Por que não?"

Ela se esforçou para lembrar ao que ele estava se referindo. "Peça desculpas em primeiro lugar."

Ele parou de beijá-la e se afastou para olhar para ela. Ela queria gemer de frustração. "Por que eu iria me desculpar com você?"

"Você me ofendeu hoje." Disse ela, sem fôlego.

"Me diga como." Sua voz era irônica, e isso irritou-a. Seu humor de repente caiu, e a atmosfera erótica rapidamente se dissipou. Ela tirou as mãos de seu pescoço.

"Antes que você me deixou sozinha com Lauren." Ela sussurrou. "Você se arrepende de não me deixar para trás. Você também parecia sincero."

"Eu não quis ofendê-la." Ele fez uma careta.

"Sim, você ofendeu. Você me fez sentir como um fardo." Disse ela, olhando para ele.

Ela rolou para o lado dela e colocou a mão debaixo do travesseiro. Edward agarrou seu ombro e forçou-a a olhar para ele. Ele estava confuso. Ele não tinha ofendido ela. Ele se lembrou do que ele disse a ela, mas ele não achava que era um insulto.

"Isso não foi um insulto."

"Nós estamos iguais, Edward. Você não vai pedir desculpas para mim, e eu nunca vou te implorar. Então, estamos empatados." Ela ergueu os ombros e mais uma vez se afastou dele. Ela desejou que ela pudesse ignorar o calor de seu corpo tão perto dela.

Edward olhou para ela por um segundo e tentou ignorar seus lombos doloridos. Ele não conseguia entender sua teimosia. Incomodava-o. Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura e puxou-a de volta contra seu peito. Ela imediatamente congelou. Seu braço apertou-lhe a cintura, quando ela recusou-se a relaxar. Ambos estavam quentes e prontos, mas nenhum deles iria dar o primeiro passo. Isabella mordeu os lábios e conteve um gemido quando sentiu sua ereção contra seu traseiro. Edward cerrou os dentes, enquanto ele lutava com autocontrole. Ela adormeceu, imaginando como teria sido, neste momento, mas convencendo-se de que ele viria com ela primeiro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita que moça teimosa kkkkk**

**Edward vai sofrer**

**Agora essa Lauren, não gostei dela u.u**

**Vaca**

**Enfim, amandoo os coments, vcs são divas \o/**

**Então bora comentar e nos vemos no proximo capítulo.**


	8. Memory

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Memory - Memória**

Ela estava perturbada quando ela acordou e Edward não estava mais lá. Ela rapidamente se levantou da cama e correu para a janela, procurando por ele do lado de fora. De repente, ela percebeu que era quase meio-dia.

Ela viu Carlisle conversando com um dos soldados, enquanto os outros estavam treinando, falando ou rindo. Mas ela não viu Edward. Onde ele estava? Ela esperava que ele não estivesse falando com Lauren. Oh! Lauren! Ela havia se esquecido dela. Se ele já falou com ela? Ela rapidamente abriu a janela e tentou encontrá-la. Um soldado a viu e sorriu, inclinando a cabeça. Ela acenou para ele. O gesto aqueceu seu coração.

Em seguida, Isabella viu Lauren e suas amigas. Elas estavam escondidas atrás de uma árvore, olhando para alguma coisa e rindo. Por que elas estavam rindo? Elas estavam rindo dela? Elas não tinham o direito de zombar dela. Ela cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio.

Respirando fundo, ela tentou se acalmar. Talvez elas não estivessem rindo dela. Certamente, elas não foram sequer olhar para ela. Isabella achava que ela era tola por saltar para a conclusão errada. Ela as viu rindo de novo. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos disse alguma coisa para Lauren e Lauren se abanou com as mãos. Isabella franziu as era o problema com elas?

Ela seguiu seus olhares, e quando ela percebeu o que eles estavam olhando, ela se inclinou para frente, com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

Com uma careta em seu rosto, ela trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Ela estava agradecida que ninguém estava lá, esperando por ela, embora ela se perguntasse onde e quando ela deveria comer.

Depois de lutar para abrir a pesada porta da frente por algum tempo, Isabella saiu. Ela endureceu sua espinha, e segurou o queixo alto, convencendo-se de que ela não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Assim que ela estava perto o suficiente, ela direcionou as meninas um sorriso radiante, feliz de ver suas expressões chocadas. "Apreciando a vista, eu vejo. Na verdade, eu acredito que é muito deslumbrante. Eu posso ver por que vocês iriam ficar impressionadas."

A boca de Lauren caiu aberta, enquanto as outras duas mulheres se mexeram desconfortavelmente. "Bom... bom dia, Milady."

Isabella fingiu estar agradavelmente surpreendida. "Oh, meu Deus! Você fala Inglês".

As bochechas de Lauren coraram, e ela limpou sua garganta sem jeito. Uma mulher pequena fez uma reverência para Isabella, virou-se e, em seguida, fugiu, envergonhada. A outra olhou para seus pés, envergonhada que sua patroa a pegou olhando para o marido.

"Pobrezinha". Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, referindo-se à pequena mulher que havia fugido. Seus olhos correram para a outra mulher, que ainda estava evitando seu olhar. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Jessica Stanley, senhora." Ela corou furiosamente. "Nós não estávamos... Quero dizer, nós não..."

"Er... Lamentamos que nós..." Lauren começou, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou secamente. Isabella se virou para ele e sorriu.

"Nada, marido. Lauren estava apenas pedindo desculpas a mim pelo que aconteceu ontem." Isabella olhou para Lauren, em silêncio, lembrando a ela sobre a noite passada e sua astúcia. "E eu espero que isso nunca vá acontecer de novo. Certo, Lauren?"

A menina rapidamente concordou. Lauren se perguntou se Isabella diria a Edward o que ela e suas amigas estavam fazendo.

"Sim, Milady. Sinto muito."

"Desculpas aceitas." Disse Isabella, contente. Então ela olhou para Jessica, e Isabella continuou. "Jessica, você e suas amigas devem ocupar o seu tempo fazendo algo que não seja olhando e rindo."

Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. "O que você está falando, mulher?"

Jessica mordeu o lábio, com medo, enquanto Lauren engoliu em seco.

"Elas estavam apenas admirando a vista, Edward. E eu acredito que elas têm outras funções para atender." Respondeu Isabella. Cruel ou não, ela se sentia melhor agora. As duas meninas olharam para ela, agradecidas de que ela não tinha dito a Edward tudo.

"Deixe-nos em paz." Ele ordenou. As duas meninas acenaram e foram embora. Isabella observou-os com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Eu queria falar com Lauren sobre a noite passada." Ela levantou os ombros. Ele não estava satisfeito, apesar de tudo. Isabella rapidamente mudou de assunto. "Por que você não me acordou?"

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando os círculos escuros sob os olhos.

"Você estava cansada, e eu ainda acho que você está. Você deveria estar descansando."

"Mas eu não me sinto cansada. Na verdade, sinto-me bastante revigorada."

"Eu duvido disso."

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação, Edward, mas na verdade, eu estou bem. Agora, o que eu devo fazer como sua esposa?" Ela perguntou, olhando em volta, em busca de algo para fazer. Seu marido abriu a boca para repetir o que tinha dito antes, quando ela suspirou. "Além de dormir, é claro."

"Você está me ofendendo, se você acha que eu vou deixar você esgotar-se." Ele murmurou. "Você não deve fazer nada. Você é minha esposa, e não um dos meus servos comuns."

Seus ombros caíram, e ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Mas isso significa que eu não teria uma vida em tudo. Se eu não devo fazer nada, então como vou gastar o meu dia? Não posso descansar o dia todo. Recuso-me a aceitar tal ordem, marido. Deve haver algo para que eu faça. "

Ele gostou do aborrecimento em seus olhos castanhos chocolate e da arrogância que ela emanava. Ele suprimiu um sorriso. Na verdade, ele encontrou-se desfrutando de sua explosão.

"Diga alguma coisa. Apenas não fique em pé aí e olhe para mim!" Ela estava perto de bater o pé.

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela. "E eu não deixarei você." Ele respondeu a sua pergunta anterior.

Ela cerrou os punhos, percebendo o que ele estava falando. "Por quê? Você tem medo que algo possa acontecer comigo?" Ela disse através de seus dentes. "Eu duvido que você se importa."

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Isso pode ser verdade."

Ela estremeceu, olhando para longe.

Lembrou-se de que ela lhe tinha dito ontem à noite sobre o seu comentário perturbá-la. Ela deixou claro que se ele não se desculpasse, ela não iria fazer amor com ele novamente.

Antes que ela pudesse fugir, ele agarrou a mão dela e fechou a distância entre seus corpos. "Eu poderia me importar se algo acontecesse com você." Ele admitiu. "Eu gostaria de um herdeiro, um dia, e eu não acho que eu gostaria de me casar novamente, especialmente depois de colocar-me com o seu temperamento explosivo."

Ele sorriu, deixando-a saber que ele estava brincando. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco, e ela não retirou a mão de seu caloroso aperto. "Eu vou falar com Eric Yorkie, o mestre estável, e você pode escolher um cavalo para montar sempre que quiser. Embora eu deva dizer que nem todos eles são obedientes".

Seus lábios se separaram em delírio, e ela engasgou. "Sério?" Seu sorriso radiante aumentou a velocidade de seu coração.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto ele se enrijeceu. "Oh, obrigado, Edward." Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris, apertou-lhe a cintura e se afastou. Ele definitivamente não estava acostumadoa um show público de afeto.

Ela percebeu que era o mais próximo a um pedido de desculpas que ela iria ganhar. Ela não se importava, no entanto.

"O que você está sorrindo, moça?" Carlisle perguntou, aparecendo do nada.

"Você não vai acreditar, Carlisle. Edward só me deu permissão para montar um dos cavalos." Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu sei. Estou tão surpresa quanto você está."

Ele riu baixinho. "Eu suponho que você teria levado um cavalo com ou sem a sua permissão."

"Sem dúvida."

Edward olhou para eles. "Eu posso assim dizer Eric para mantê-la o mais longe dos estábulos quanto possível."

"Você não faria isso." Isabella cruzou os braços. "Você prometeu, Edward. Você não pode quebrar sua promessa."

Carlisle deu um tapa nas costas e balançou a cabeça. "Não, Edward nunca iria quebrar sua promessa."

"Ótimo. Quando posso começar?" Isabella juntou as mãos na frente dela, sorrindo.

"Certamente não é hoje. Há uma tempestade chegando, Isabella." Edward acrescentou, depois de ver sua expressão.

Ela olhou para cima novamente, suspirando ao ver as nuvens escuras. Tola ou não, ela queria discutir com as nuvens, por mantê-la longe dos estábulos.

"Eu me recuso a ficar em casa durante o resto do dia." Ela resmungou com uma careta.

Edward suspirou, exasperado, enquanto Carlisle riu e disse: "Estou certo de que minha esposa ficaria encantada em conhecê-la."

"Oh, eu adoraria isso. Edward me disse que ela está grávida. Parabéns, Carlisle." Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se era adequado. Ela apenas sorriu para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça, apreciando seu entusiasmo. "Onde você mora? Estou ansiosa para ir falar com ela."

"Eu irei com você" Disse Carlisle.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Não fique lá até que comece a chover."

"Ou então você virá me buscar." Continuou ela para ele com um sorriso maroto. "Sim, Edward. Eu sei."

Ela acenou para ele uma vez, e depois seguiu com Carlisle em direção a uma pequena casa de campo perto da floresta. Eles caminharam em silêncio, achando isso bastante agradável.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Perguntou ela.

"Esme. Seu nome é Esme." Quando ele mencionou o nome dela, ele sorriu para si mesmo. O fato de que ele amava sua esposa tão claramente aqueceu o coração de Isabella.

Carlisle nem sequer teve que abrir a porta para ela. Assim que eles estavam perto o suficiente, a porta se abriu, e uma jovem e bela mulher apareceu na porta, sorrindo para eles. Carlisle beijou sua testa, e então se virou para Isabella.

"Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe minha mulher, Esme." Disse ele, enquanto ambos fizeram uma reverência para o outro. "Eu não posso ficar mais tempo. Vou deixá-las sozinhas, senhoras."

"Tome cuidado." Esme murmurou, apertando suavemente a mão dele, quando ele abaixou a cabeça e se afastou. Esme olhou para Isabella e convidou a entrar, animada que sua nova ama tinha decidido a fazer-lhe uma visita.

"Pegue um assento, Milady." Disse ela, mostrando a Isabella um banquinho ao lado da lareira. "Estou tão feliz de ter você aqui. Certamente meu marido deve ter lhe dito isso."

Isabella assentiu. "É claro. E me chame de Isabella, por favor."

Esme piscou uma vez, confusa, e depois sorriu com prazer. "Você gostaria de algo para comer ou beber?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. Eu estava ansiosa para falar com alguém, e eu também estava curiosa para conhecer a esposa de Carlisle. Ouvi sobre o bebê, e eu queria parabenizá-la."

"Obrigado, Isabella. Eu deveria dar à luz em uma ou duas semanas." Ela murmurou. "Tem sido uma bênção, para nós dois. Nós estávamos esperando por esse momento há mais de cinco anos. Deus sabe o quanto nós queríamos uma criança." Sua voz era suave e carinhosa, mas Isabella sentiu que ela estava escondendo uma profunda tristeza.

Isabella não sabia se ela deveria perguntar a Esme sobre isso ou manter seus pensamentos para si mesma. "Estou feliz em ouvir isso."

"Você quer uma criança, Isabella?" Esme perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. A pergunta surpreendeu Isabella, e ela não tinha ideia do que dizer a Esme.

"Eu... posso querer um. Algum dia." Ela murmurou.

"Eu entendo. Você mal teve a chance de conhecer o seu marido. Deve ser tão confuso. Eu não posso imaginar." Esme balançou a cabeça em simpatia.

"Há quanto tempo você conhece Carlisle?" Isabella mudou de assunto.

Esme percebeu que Isabella não quis falar sobre sua vida ou seu casamento com Edward. Esme entendia, no entanto, e não pediu a Isabella ainda mais sobre isso.

Com uma risada, Esme respondeu. "Oh, eu o conheço desde que eu era uma garotinha. Nós crescemos juntos."

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "Sério?"

"Sim". Esme riu de sua expressão atônita. "Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas nós dois crescemos aqui. Nossos pais eram bons amigos, especialmente as nossas mães." Então, o sorriso de Esme desapareceu, e ela suspirou profundamente. "Mas a morte de ambos os nossos pais os chamaram. Uma noite fatídica, muitos anos atrás, mudou toda a nossa vida. Tantas pessoas morreram." Ela olhou nos olhos de Isabella, e um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Esme. "E isso definitivamente mudou a vida de Edward."

Isabella mordeu o lábio e olhou para fora da janela, olhando para as nuvens pesadas por um momento. Então ela virou-se para Esme e fez uma careta de preocupação.

"O que aconteceu naquela noite?"

Esme suspirou de novo, enquanto a mão suavemente acariciou sua barriga inchada. Ela hesitou.

"Por favor, Esme? Eu quero saber."

Esme olhou para ela. "Eu não estou surpresa que ele não lhe disse. Ele nunca fala sobre isso, nem mesmo para o meu marido, e eles são bons amigos. Eu não me lembro de tudo, pois eu era apenas uma criança, quando isso aconteceu."

Isabella assentiu, ansiosa. Ela torceu as mãos em antecipação, e esperou Esme lhe dizer. Quem morreu que mudou a vida de Edward para sempre? Será que isso tem a ver com aquela cicatriz horrível no peito? Ela estremeceu, pensando nisso.

"Eu me lembro que eu tinha ido para a cama mais cedo naquele dia. Eu tinha pego um resfriado, e minha mãe estava com raiva de mim por ter ficado do lado de fora durante a chuva. Algumas horas depois, um grito me acordou, e eu rapidamente procurei meus pais, com medo . Encontrei minha mãe chorando na porta. Perguntei-lhe o que estava errado, e ela me disse que o castelo estava sob ataque."

Esme franziu os lábios e seus olhos encontraram os de Isabella. "Foi horrível. Pessoas que os Cullen consideravam seus amigos os tinham atacado no meio da noite e não se importavam se eles mataram almas inocentes. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, não consigo esquecer os gritos e todos os soldados mortos, ou o ferido olhar no rosto de minha mãe quando ela soube sobre a morte do meu pai." Esme balançou a cabeça em tristeza com a lembrança dolorosa. "E Edward. Eu não posso imaginar o quanto ele deve ter sofrido."

Isabella engoliu em seco, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito. Suas mãos estavam suadas, quando ela imaginou dentro de sua cabeça tudo que Esme estava dizendo a ela. Um peso se instalou na boca do estômago.

"Seus pais morreram naquela noite." Esme sussurrou. "E ele estava lá quando isso aconteceu."

Isabella apertou-lhe a mão sobre sua boca e engasgou. "Oh, Senhor!"

"Ele também foi gravemente ferido. Ele quase morreu, mas a mãe de Carlisle cuidou dele. Se não fosse por ela, Edward não teria sobrevivido." A voz de Esme tremeu, enquanto os olhos de Isabella encheram com lágrimas.

"Essa cicatriz." Isabella sussurrou para si mesma. Foi por isso que Edward parecia tão apreensivo, quando ela perguntou a ele sobre isso. Ela o fazia lembrar da morte de seus pais. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Um trovão retumbou no céu escuro, assustando as duas. Isabella apertou a mão de Esme novamente, quando ela se levantou e foi até a janela.

"O que aconteceu com o outro clã?" Ela sussurrou.

Esme suspirou. "Até onde eu sei, seu senhor havia morrido também. Afinal, os Cullen tinham vencido a batalha, embora muitos deles perderam suas vidas." Ela estremeceu com a lembrança.

Isabella assentiu distraidamente. "Deve ter apagado um pouco da sede de Edward para a vingança."

"Eu acho que sim."

Isabella virou-se para Esme. "Deve ter sido horrível para ele lidar com algo assim em uma idade tão frágil."

"Ele é um homem muito inteligente, Isabella. E ele também era uma criança muito inteligente. Nunca vou entender como ele encontrou a força para seguir em frente. Naturalmente, os soldados de seu pai tinham ajudado ao longo dos anos, mas ele aprendeu a se tornar um proprietário de terras sozinho. E ele se tornou um maravilhoso proprietário, também."

Isabella sentou-se no banco novamente e sorriu gentilmente. "E um extremamente teimoso, irritante."

Esme controlou uma risada suave. "Eu não estou autorizada a dizer isso."

Isabella riu baixinho com ela, tentando aliviar a atmosfera na casa quente. Ela já tinha feito bastante dano, forçando Esme a se lembrar de como seu pai havia morrido. Ela se sentiu envergonhada. Ela não deveria ter arrancado. Esme estava grávida, apesar de tudo, e ela não devia ficar chateada. Agora, já era tarde demais.

Mas Isabella queria saber sobre o passado de Edward. Ela também sabia que ela nunca iria obter a verdade fora dele. Se ele tivesse seu jeito, ele nunca ia sequer falar com ela. Ou assim pensava.

Um trovão riscou o céu, e Esme se afastou da janela. Sua mão se moveu de novo para a sua barriga. Depois de mais um trovão alto, uma chuva repentina começou.

Isabella fez uma careta. "Agora Edward vai ter mais um motivo para ficar com raiva de mim."

Mas Esme não estava prestando atenção a Isabella. Ela aproximou-se da lareira e se agachou. Isabella caminhou até ela e franziu a testa em preocupação. Ela colocou a mão nas costas de Esme.

"Esme? Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu estou bem. Eu só... Eu preciso de um par de minutos para relaxar."

"Por que você não se senta? Aqui. Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Assim que ela sentou-se, os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "Esme? Tem certeza que você está bem? Seu vestido está todo molhado."

Esme respirou fundo e, em seguida, olhou para seu vestido. Isabella já estava começando a entrar em pânico. "Oh, eu acredito que eu vou dar à luz."


	9. Anguish

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Anguish - Angústia**

Esme estava indo dar à luz. Isabella mal conseguia ficar parada. Alice não estava nem aqui. O que ela deveria fazer? Ela não sabia como poderia ajudar Esme. Isabella nunca tinha visto uma mulher dar à luz antes. Ela estava desesperada e em pânico.

"Eu... Eu irei trazer Carlisle." Ela gaguejou, andando em direção à porta.

"Espere!" Esme disse, estendendo-lhe a mão. Isabella agarrou-a imediatamente, e mordeu o lábio. "Você me ajudaria a ir para o meu quarto, por favor?"

"Sim. É claro." Tremendo mais do que a que logo seria a mãe, Isabella passou o braço em volta da cintura de Esme e caminhou com ela em direção a seu quarto. Esme disse Isabella para deixá-la sentar-se na beira da cama.

"Talvez você devesse trocar para algo seco. Posso ajudá-la" Continuou Isabella.

"Acalme-se, moça. É apenas um bebê." Esme sorriu calorosamente para ela.

Isabella não se sentia confortada por isso. "Eu irei trazer Carlisle."

Esme assentiu. "Antes que ele venha aqui, diga-lhe para trazer Victoria, também. Ela é uma das parteiras." Explicou ela, depois de ver a expressão confusa de Isabella.

Isabella percebeu que havia mais de uma. Sacudindo a cabeça com o pensamento, ela abriu a porta da frente, e saiu para a chuva pesada. Ela mal podia sentir seu vestido ficar encharcado, enquanto corria em busca de Carlisle. Ela não tinha o encontrado primeiro, no entanto. O grito de Edward assustou as luzes para fora dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora, na chuva, Isabella?" Ele gritou, correndo em sua direção. "Eu acho que fui específico quando eu lhe disse para não ficar fora, durante a tempestade."

Ela queria gemer para ele. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Edward. Onde está Carlisle? Eu preciso encontrá-lo."

Ele agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para o castelo. Ela lutou contra ele. Ambos foram ficando todo molhados, e Edward temia que ela pudesse pegar um resfriado. Ele não se preocupava com a sua saúde. Ele estava acostumado com o clima.

"Edward, me solte. Preciso encontrar Carlisle. Esme precisa dele. Ela está em trabalho de parto."

De repente, ele parou e se virou. "O quê?"

"Eu acabei de dizer. Nós não podemos perder mais tempo. Onde ele está? E Victoria? Esme me contou sobre alguém chamada Victoria, uma parteira."

Ele não soltou seu braço, enquanto caminhava em direção a seus soldados. "Carlisle." Ele gritou. O homem de cabelos loiros apareceu do nada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. "Sua esposa está dando à luz. Isabella acabou de vir da sua casa e me deu a boa notícia. Vá buscar Victoria."

Os homens que o tinham ouvido aplaudiram e gritaram seu prazer.

Os olhos de Carlisle se alargaram um pouco, e então eles estavam brilhando como dois pequenos diamantes. Ele sorriu, quando ele acenou com a cabeça para Edward. "Eu irei imediatamente." Ele desapareceu entre as grandes gotas de água caindo em cima deles.

Isabella lutou contra o aperto de Edward, olhando para Carlisle. "Solte-me, marido. Gostaria de voltar."

Ele estava perto do castelo, quando ela parou de andar e balançou a cabeça. "Isabella, você vai ficar doente."

"Eu quero voltar para Esme. Eu quero estar lá, se ela precisar de mim. E se ficar mais tempo na chuva, eu não serei a única a ficar na cama para o descanso do ano."

Ela não entendeu o duplo sentido de sua afirmação. Edward entendeu. Com um resmungo, ele a puxou contra ele, tentando protegê-la da chuva.

"O que eu vou fazer com você?" Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Aguente comigo." Ela respondeu. Seu gemido era alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, apesar do trovão alto.

Eles correram todo o caminho até a casa de Esme, e quando finalmente chegaram a ela, Isabella já estava sem fôlego. Ela rapidamente abriu a porta e entrou, tremendo. Um grito vindo do quarto de dormir a assustou, e ela congelou. Esme estava com dor?

"Isso não foi uma boa ideia." Disse Edward.

Seus olhos se concentraram na porta do quarto de Esme. Quando Esme gemeu, Isabella vacilou e deu um passo na direção dela. Edward bloqueou seu caminho.

"Victoria está a caminho daqui, com Carlisle. Ela vai ajudar Esme." Ao vê-la tão perturbada, ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Você não tem nada para se preocupar."

"Mas ela está com dor, Edward. Claro que estou preocupada" Ela sussurrou, sua voz tremendo.

Senhor! Isto foi culpa dela. Se algo acontecesse com Esme, era culpa dela. Ela pediu para Esme se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite em que seu pai morreu. Ela ficou aborrecida.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo. Edward suspirou, envolvendo os braços em torno dela e puxando-a para mais perto do fogo. Ele gentilmente a colocou no banco e cobriu os ombros com um cobertor. Ele entendeu por que ela estava reagindo assim. Ela nunca tinha visto uma mulher em trabalho de parto antes. Nem ele tinha, mas ele tinha ouvido um par delas.

Um segundo depois, Victoria entrou na casa de campo, tirando seu manto fora. Carlisle estava bem atrás dela. Quando ela viu Isabella, ela fez uma reverência. Isabella reconheceu-a com um aceno de cabeça.

"Quando as dores começaram?" Victoria perguntou, olhando para Isabella.

"Hum... Não muito tempo atrás." Ela gaguejou, tentando segurar a si mesma.

Victoria assentiu. "Você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui, Milady?" A pergunta era para Isabella, mas seus olhos escuros deslizaram para Edward. Ele suprimiu uma careta.

"Edward pode ir. Eu vou ficar." Isabella sussurrou.

"Isabella, seja razoável. Vai levar um longo tempo", Argumentou Edward, mas sua esposa se recusou a deixar a casa. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Victoria se desculpou e correu para dentro do quarto de Esme. Antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta, Esme soltou um gemido estrangulado.

Carlisle debateu se ele deveria ir para dentro ou ficar com Edward e sua esposa. Isabella parecia angustiada, e alimentou sua ansiedade. Ele cerrou os punhos e andou para trás e para frente da sala. Ele deveria ir para dentro por pelo menos cinco minutos para se certificar que Esme estava bem.

Fazendo a sua mente, Carlisle abriu a porta. Os olhos de Esme se iluminaram quando o viu na porta. Ela sorriu para ele, dizendo-lhe para entrar. Ele rapidamente pegou sua mão e gentilmente beijou sua testa.

Isabella observou Carlisle desaparecer no outro quarto, e ela se levantou. Ela queria segui-lo para ver Esme e ter certeza que ela estava bem. Mas ela não podia. Edward fez questão disso quando ele a empurrou de volta para baixo no banco.

"Você não pode ajudar Victoria. Ela sabe o que está fazendo. Pare de ser teimosa." Edward resmungou, mantendo a mão sobre seu ombro. Ela olhou para ele, deixando-o ver seu desespero. "Isabella, não há nada a temer." Ele sussurrou, com a voz mais suave do que ela nunca tinha o ouvido falar.

Ele sentou-se no outro banco e trouxe-o para mais perto dela. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

Tentando parecer calma e composta, ela balançou a cabeça. Ela precisava desesperadamente acreditar nele. Ela nunca se perdoaria se algo de ruim realmente acontecesse. Inconscientemente, ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward e colocou a cabeça em seu peito, em busca de conforto. Ele roçou o topo de sua cabeça com o queixo.

Victoria disse a Carlisle que esperasse do lado de fora. Ela iria chamá-lo quando tudo estivesse terminado. Ele ainda estava ansioso, apesar de tudo. Era da sua esposa e do seu filho que estavam falando, e ele não conseguia parar de se preocupar com eles.

Ele levantou a cabeça e viu Isabella engolfada nos braços de Edward. Sabendo que isso poderia arruinar o momento, ele conteve o sorriso que estava ameaçando a sair nos cantos dos lábios.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, em silêncio, perguntando-lhe sobre Esme. Carlisle correu os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, mostrando-lhe a sua apreensão.

Carlisle calmamente andou até a janela, olhando para fora. Ele pensou que a chuva iria aliviar um pouco o nervosismo. "Não está chovendo mais."

Isabella se aconchegou mais perto de seu marido. "Não, Edward. Eu não quero voltar." Ela sussurrou, adivinhando sua intenção óbvia.

Suas mãos apertaram o cobertor sobre os ombros. "Dê-me um outro cobertor, Carlisle. Ela está tremendo." Ordenou, se afastando para longe dela. Seus lábios estavam azuis, também. "Se você pegar um resfriado, Isabella..."

Ela rapidamente o interrompeu. "Estou bem. Eu não devo pegar."

"Como você está tão certa sobre isso?"

Ela se perguntou se ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele estava esfregando os braços na tentativa de aquecê-la um pouco. Isabella notou que ele cheirava ao ar livre, muito masculino e potente, fazendo-a girar a cabeça. Ela se inclinou, querendo esquecer onde estava, ou por que ela estava aqui. Queria esquecer a culpa que estava roendo suas entranhas.

Sua mão de repente segurou seu rosto, pensando sobre o seu passado e as injustiças que sofreu. Deve ter sido horrível para ele. Seu coração ia ter com ele, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era jogar seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e acalmá-lo. Quando ela percebeu quão confusos e desconfiados os olhos dele tinham se tornado, ela deixou cair a mão de seu rosto.

Ele pegou o cobertor que Carlisle lhe deu. Edward passou o segundo cobertor em torno de seu corpo e empurrou-a para mais perto do fogo. Edward notou a rigidez nos ombros e perguntou sobre o que aquele toque suave tinha sido.

Quando Esme choramingou novamente, Isabella estremeceu. Ela mal conseguiu reprimir um gemido. Lágrimas se reuniram nos olhos de Isabella, e um soluço subiu em sua garganta.

Carlisle não podia suportar o sofrimento da esposa, também. Ele passou a mão em seu rosto. "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco." Ele sussurrou. "Eu vou dar uma volta." Ele deixou Edward e Isabella sozinhos.

Isabella fungou, evitando o olhar deescrutínio de Edward. "Você está chorando?" Ele perguntou confuso, afastando-se para olhar para ela. Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio."Eu disse que isso não era uma boa ideia. Por que você sempre quer fazer do seu próprio jeito? Agora, me diga! Por que você está chorando?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. Ele levantou a cabeça e a forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "A mulher deve estar com dor quando ela dá à luz."

"Eu... você não entende, Edward."

Seus polegares carinhosamente limparam as lágrimas, enquanto ele franziu o cenho para ela. "Então explique."

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto olhava para o chão. "Isto é minha culpa. Eu obriguei a me contar uma história muito dolorosa para ela, e eu não pensei sobre sua condição."

A curiosidade de Edward foi despertada. "Não tem nada a ver com você. Ela deveria dar a luz a qualquer hora em breve."

"Mas, a mulher de Sam me disse que pode haver complicações. E se Esme sofresse uma complicação, Edward?" Isabella perguntou freneticamente. "Eu preciso dizer a ela que eu sinto muito."

Suas mãos delicadamente pegaram o rosto dela. "Você vai falar com ela. Mas, depois de Victoria entregar o bebê e Esme acordar de seu sono."

"Mas e se..."

"Não, Isabella." Ele pressionou o dedo sobre os lábios. "Não há se. Ouça-me, pelo menos uma vez."

Ela olhou para ele, sem saber o que fazer. A falta de confiança dela o perturbando, mas ele percebeu pela primeira vez que a confiança tinha de ser conquistada.

"Tenho certeza de que você não comeu nada desde que acordou. O almoço deve ser servido em breve." Ele continuou.

"Eu duvido que eu possa comer alguma coisa." Ela murmurou.

"Você pode e você vai. Ficar aqui e ouvir Esme gritar só vai aumentar o seu tormento e culpa equivocada." Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para a Isabella. Ela hesitou. Talvez ele estivesse certo, pensou ela, embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso para ele.

Ele não disse nada enquanto ela ponderou suas opções. Ela pegou a mão dele e pulou para seus pés.

"E quanto a Carlisle? Eu não quero deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Ele precisa de alguém para confortá-lo." Ressaltou.

"Carlisle precisa de um tempo sozinho para absorver a ideia de se tornar um pai. Nós, e especialmente você, não podemos fazer nada para confortá-lo. Além disso, o castelo não é tão longe. Se ele precisar de alguma coisa, ele pode nos dizer. Ele certamente voltaria para você." Ele assegurou a ela, puxando sua mão.

Com um último olhar curto na porta de Esme, Isabella assentiu e seguiu-o para fora. Eles não viram Carlisle, então Edward assumiu que ele foi dar um passeio pela floresta. Era algo que ele fazia quando ele estava ansioso ou irritado.

Eles caminharam lentamente em direção ao castelo. Quando chegaram mais perto, Edward agarrou a maçaneta da porta de ferro e abriu a porta da frente para Isabella. Ela deu um passo para dentro e, em seguida, parou em seu caminho, de olhos arregalados.

O grande salão estava tão lotado e barulhento. Todos os homens estavam falando ao mesmo tempo. Não, eles não estavam falando. Eles estavam uivando como cães, rindo um para o outro. Seus olhos percorreram a sala inteira, tentando entender a visão à sua frente.

Eles estavam indo comer com todos os soldados? Ela tinha notado a grande mesa - era impossível não notar -, mas ela pensou que estava ali para impressionar. Ela não esperava que eles se juntassem a ela e seu marido para suas refeições. Com a prática, ela podia se acostumar a eles... e suas vozes.

Edward empurrou-a por trás, e ela rapidamente se adiantou. Os soldados não pararam de falar quando ela chegou mais perto deles, embora alguns deles acenaram para ela. Ela passou por eles e subiu as escadas, deixando Edward sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa.

Seus pensamentos desviaram novamente para Esme, e seus dentes morderam o lábio inferior. Ela orou para que ela estivesse bem. Victoria realmente poderia ajudá-la? Ela deveria ter ficado na casa de campo. Por que ela até mesmo ouviu Edward?

Seus dedos tremiam, enquanto ela tentava tirar seu vestido. Sua pele estava fria da chuva, e seu cabelo estava molhado e pegajoso. O vestido caiu no chão, e em seguida a camisola. Ela enxugou o cabelo para secá-lo, e depois mudou para outro vestido. Se ela não se apressasse, Edward viria buscá-la. Ela suspirou enquanto silenciosamente voltou para o grande salão.

Ninguém se levantou quando ela entrou na sala. E eles não se levantaram pela primeira vez, ela percebeu. Ela encolheu os ombros. Ela viu uma cadeira vazia ao lado direito de Edward na mesa e a ocupou.

Edward observou-a sentar-se. Que história que Esme disse a ela? A questão girou em sua mente, deixando-o mais curioso do que antes. Ela também disse que era uma dolorosa.O que poderia ter sido muito doloroso para Esme que fez Isabella acreditar que ela tinha causado o trabalho de parto de Esme? Seus olhos verde-esmeralda se estreitaram, enquanto olhava para ela.

"Todos já ouviram a boa notícia?" Um dos soldados gritou. O resto deles se virou para ele. "A esposa de Carlisle está dando à luz."

Eles derramaram a cerveja em todos os lugares na mesa por tinir suas taças. Isabella se encolheu tanto pela bagunça quanto pela reação deles.

"Vocês não estão preocupados com a Esme?" Ela perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Eles olharam para ela, espantados que ela houvesse falado diretamente com eles.

"Por que devemos estar?" Um homem de cabelo castanho curto perguntou confuso.

"E se algo de ruim acontece com ela?" Ela estremeceu.

"Victoria está lá com ela." Outro homem deu de ombros. Em seguida, um sorriso provocante apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava para um homem muito alto de cabelos loiros, sentado ao lado de Isabella. "Ouvi dizer que ela é muito boa com as mãos. Ela não é, James?"

Aquele chamado James parecia pronto para estrangulá-lo. "Tão bom quanto a minha será em torno de seu pescoço."

O homem sentado ao lado de James riu e deu um tapa nas costas dele, tomando um gole de sua taça de cerveja.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "Eu não preciso saber." Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Ela olhou para Edward, e seu coração pulou uma batida. Seu olhar era tão intenso e ardente, queimando direto em sua alma. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, corando. Por que ele estava olhando para ela assim?

"Eu preciso falar com você em particular." Ele sussurrou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele de novo. Ela mal podia respirar, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era o quão inocente ela parecia no momento.

Depois que eles terminaram o almoço, Isabella e Edward foram os primeiros a sair da sala. Ele a acompanhou até em cima, e depois que eles entraram em seu quarto de dormir, Edward se virou para ela. Vendo a sua postura, ela rapidamente endireitou os ombros.

"O que você quer falar comigo?" Perguntou ela, tentando manter a voz calma. Ela realmente não gostava de olhar em seus olhos.

Ele não disse nada por um tempo. Ele só estudou seu rosto.

"Quer parar de olhar para mim desse jeito? Eu... eu não gosto disso" Ela murmurou. "Você disse que queria falar comigo sobre algo. Basta dizer isso! Quero voltar para Esme."

"Que história que ela te disse?" Sua voz parecia cautelosa, desconfiada.

"O que você está falando?" Inferno! Ela lhe contou sobre a história. Ela tinha estado tão assustada que ela tinha lhe dito sobre ele.

"Não evite a questão, Isabella! Diga-me qual história que ela lhe disse."

Seus olhos se encontraram com a canela dele, e de repente ela percebeu que ele sabia. Ela cerrou os punhos, endurecendo. Um músculo em sua mandíbula tencionou, quando foram confirmadas suas suspeitas.

"Como você sabe?" Ela sussurrou sua pergunta, surpresa com a raiva que emanava.

"Não foi difícil de adivinhar." Desta vez, sua voz era fria e dura, fazendo-a estremecer. "A única memória dolorosa que Esme já tinha era sobre o pai dela."

"Eu..." Pela primeira vez, ela estava em uma perda para palavras. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão zangado antes, nem mesmo quando ela lhe contara sobre os pensamentos de Angela.

"Ela não tinha o direito de lhe dizer." Ele gritou.

Isabella franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não é o que você pensa, Edward. Você deve me culpar. Eu a obriguei a me dizer."

Ele deu um passo ameaçador em sua direção. "Por que você fez isso? Eu devo nem mesmo importar para você. Achei que você entendesse que eu nunca mais gostaria de falar sobre isso. Quem lhe deu o direito de perguntar a ela?" Ele gritou, seu corpo pairava sobre o dela.

Ela não recuou, embora tenha havido um caroço preso na garganta. Ela pensou que um tapa teria sido mais suave do que suas palavras. "Você fica me lembrando que eu sou sua esposa, mas você o único que mantém isso esquecido." Ela levantou a voz para ele. "Goste ou não, eu sou obrigada a ficar casada com você para o resto de sua vida. Eu vou compartilhar sua cama, seu quarto, sua casa. Eu deveria ter os seus filhos e ficar ao seu lado, não importa no quê. E você me trata como se eu não fosse ninguém. É tão errado de mim querer saber mais sobre você? "

Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela encontrou seu olhar com raiva. Sua respiração era difícil, selvagem, enquanto ele lutava para conter-se de gritar com ela de novo. "Rei Alec me obrigou a casar com você, porque eu precisava de um herdeiro. Essa é a única razão. Eu nunca quis este casamento."

"Nem eu." Ela gritou. "Você me faz soar como uma vilã, como se eu tivesse ido conversar com o rei pessoalmente e pedido a ele para forçá-lo a se casar comigo."

"Eu não sugeri uma coisa dessas." Disse ele por entre os dentes. "Eu não quero que você se meta na minha vida, Isabella." Ele olhou para ela com tal ferocidade que os joelhos quase dobraram.

Talvez ela fosse sua esposa, mas ele tinha guardado e escondeu o seu passado por tantos anos que ele não queria que ela trouxesse todas as lembranças de volta. Sua culpa tinha inteiramente consumido ele por um longo tempo, e ele não precisava da piedade dela. Lembrou-se de repente a sua reação a ele na casa de campo, esse pequeno gesto de carinho. Seu coração gaguejou por um segundo.

Ela segurou as lágrimas. Uma dor persistiu em seu peito, no entanto, deixando-a sem fôlego. O pensamento de viver assim para o resto de sua vida a subjugou, e de repente ela queria correr de volta para a Inglaterra.

"Tudo bem. Se você quer que eu não me importe com você, então eu não vou. Sempre vamos ser estranhos, pois parece que prefere que seja assim. Posso muito bem dormir em outro quarto. Seria mais fácil nós não vermos um ao outro tantas vezes." Ela sussurrou, olhando para longe. A umidade turvou a sua visão, e ela rezou para que ela não fosse envergonhar-se na frente dele por chorar.

Ele cerrou os punhos, mais uma vez, porque ele não gostava de vê-la assim. Era culpa dele, ele sabia disso. Mas ele também sabia que ele não estava pronto para deixá-la dentro dessa parte de sua vida que ele sempre manteve escondida.

Antes que ele pudesse acenar para ela, ela fugiu do quarto. Ela passou correndo pelos soldados, que ainda estavam na mesa e provavelmente tinham ouvido tudo. Ela não se importava. Ela queria ficar sozinha agora. Quando ela finalmente caminhou para fora, pegou suas saias e correu para dentro da floresta, encontrando um assento em um tronco.

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela chorava em silêncio pela sua antiga vida tranquila na Inglaterra, por suas irmãs e seu pai. E pela a mãe dela. Se ela estivesse viva... Se ela tivesse sido capaz de dizer a ela o que esperar de seu próprio casamento... Era sua mãe olhando para ela do céu? Isabella olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos.

Enxugando as lágrimas com a manga de seu vestido, ela se levantou. Certificar-se que tudo estava bem com Esme iria levantar seu humor um pouco.

Ela caminhou em direção a casa de Carlisle, sentindo-se perdida. De repente, ele abriu a porta e apareceu à porta. Seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento ao vê-la, e ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso grande, feliz.

"É um menino."


	10. Pause

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Pause - Pausa**_

Carlisle notou o rosto de quem tinha chorado, mas ele não perguntou a ela sobre isso, temendo que ele pudesse perturbá-la novamente. Isabella forçou um sorriso para ele e caminhou para dentro da casa.

"Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso." Ela sussurrou. "Esme está bem?"

Carlisle assentiu. "Vá ver por si mesma."

Ele abriu a porta para ela, sorrindo para a esposa. Ele estava tão feliz, ele se sentia tão realizado. Apenas olhando para as duas razões da sua existência enchendo seu coração com tanta alegria. Esme encontrou seus olhos e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu filho estava aninhado no berço acolhedor de seus braços, e ela nunca tinha se sentido mais completa.

Isabella imediatamente relaxou com a visão deles. Seus ombros caíram, e um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios. Ela iria esquecer Edward. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Esme e o bebê estavam bem. Ela não podia pedir mais.

"Você está acordada." Sussurrou Isabella, andando mais perto da cama.

Ela notou que Victoria estava longe de ser vista, então Isabella assumiu que ela já tinha saído.

Esme sorriu. "Tenho medo de esta pequena coisa poder desaparecer quando eu acordar." Ela olhou para o bebê, o precioso menino, e deu um beijo carinhoso na sua pequena testa. O bebê choramingou e depois voltou a dormir. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela bochecha de Esme.

Carlisle deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e acariciou a mãozinha de seu bebê. "Eu irei dizer a todos. Eles ficarão tão felizes como nós estamos." Disse ele, deixando a sala.

Isabella pegou um banquinho no canto da sala e trouxe-o perto da cama. "Ele é tão pequeno." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso. "E bonito. Ele lembra você.

Esme riu. "Eu acho que ele se parece mais com Carlisle. Ele tem o seu nariz e queixo. Ele tem o cabelo loiro, também."

"Mas ele tem suas sobrancelhas, lábios e testa." Isabella apontou, acariciando delicadamente a cabeça loira do bebê com a mão trêmula.

Ela nunca tinha visto um bebê tão pequeno. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha visto um bebê. Era uma visão tão maravilhosa, que derreteu o coração e trouxe lágrimas de felicidade aos seus olhos. Ela desejou que ela pudesse sentir a imensa alegria de ver mãe e filho juntos, mas ela não podia. Apenas uma parte de sua mente estava focada no presente.

Ela retirou a mão do bebê e olhou para Esme. "Eu sinto muito."

"Por que você está arrependida?" Esme perguntou confusa. "Você não fez nada de errado, Isabella."

"Sim, eu fiz. Eu ... eu a lembrei de seu pai. Eu não deveria ter perguntado sobre o passado. Foi errado da minha parte fazer uma coisa dessas." Sua voz tremeu quando ela continuou. Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter as lágrimas.

"Não, Isabella." Esme balançou a cabeça, pegando sua mão. "Não se culpe! Eu te disse, porque eu queria."

"Eu estava com tanto medo quando você me disse que estava dando à luz. Eu estava com medo que eu tinha feito você entrar em trabalho de parto por ter perturbado você." Disse Isabella, erguendo os ombros.

Esme riu. "Oh, não! Isabella, você não fez nada de errado. Sim, eu fiquei triste, por causa do meu pai. Mas, eu esperava para qualquer hora o nascimento então não foi nenhuma surpresa que o bebê decidiu vir agora." Ela apertou a mão de Isabella carinhosamente. "E se o que você diz é verdade, então eu tenho que agradecer a você. Você o trouxe mais cedo em nossas vidas."

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. A culpa que sentia desapareceu imediatamente. "Posso segurá-lo?"

"Claro."

Esme o colocou suavemente nos braços de Isabella, cuidando para não acordá-lo. Seus pequenos lábios rosa se contraíram um pouco, mas um segundo depois, seu rosto tornou-se pacífico mais uma vez. Isabella o trouxe para mais perto de seu rosto e sorriu. Ele era um lindo bebê.

"Olá, querido." Ela sussurrou. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e pedindo-lhe um beijo. Sempre muito gentil, ela se inclinou e apertou seus lábios suavemente na sua carne quente. "Bem-vindo a este mundo."

Esme assistiu-os da cama, sentindo-se exausta. Seus olhos estavam caídos, mas ela não queria dormir. "Seu nome será Anthony. Você sabia que o nome do meio de Edward é Anthony?"

Isabella apertou os lábios. "Não, eu não sabia."

"Carlisle e eu concordamos com nome do nosso bebê Anthony. Nós sempre pensamos que é um nome bonito."

Isabella assentiu, mas seus olhos estavam olhando para o espaço. Ela deu outro beijo na testa do bebê, e, em seguida, deu-lhe de volta para sua mãe. Assim que ele deixou seus braços, ela de repente perdeu o seu calor e sua expressão pacífica.

"O que aconteceu, Isabella?" Esme perguntou, franzindo a testa em preocupação. "Você parece abandonada."

Isabella suspirou. "Isso não importa, Esme."

"Eu estou aqui se você quiser falar com alguém. E essa tristeza que eu vejo em seus olhos importa."

Isabella encontrou seu olhar por um segundo. "Edward e eu brigamos. Foi muito feio."

"Oh, Isabella!"

Ela não diria a Esme sobre a causa de sua luta. Seria aborrecê-la, e Isabella não poderia estragar esse momento para ela.

"Tenha fé que tudo vai voltar ao normal dentro de alguns dias." Disse Esme.

Isabella conseguiu um pequeno sorriso. "É melhor eu ir. Está ficando mais escuro, e eu tenho medo de não encontrar o meu caminho de volta para o castelo. Boa noite, Esme. Boa noite, bebê."

"Vejo você amanhã." Esme murmurou, desejando que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa que iria animar Isabella para cima.

Isabella fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou a casa de campo, andando fora para o ar frio. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Seus passos foram guiados pela luz da lua cheia, pairando acima dela. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que ela não percebeu que alguém estava olhando para ela a partir de uma janela.

Edward viu sua caminhada para fora da casa de Esme. Carlisle lhe contara sobre seu bebê, assim, ele sabia por que Isabella tinha ficado tanto tempo no interior. Ele a observou a partir do momento em que ela entrou na casa, até agora. Ele ficou tentado a descer e falar com ela.

O que ele poderia dizer a ela? Que ele sentia muito, mas ele quis dizer o que ele disse? Não iria agradá-la. E ele nunca pediu desculpas antes. Ele não sabia se ele queria começar agora. Mas a necessidade inexplicável de segurá-la nos braços dele e beijá-la era esmagadora - tanto quanto a necessidade de vê-la sorrir novamente.

Sem dar ao assunto um segundo pensamento, Edward abriu a porta. Ele estava no primeiro andar, quando ouviu a voz dela.

"Eu estava pensando que você pudesse preparar outro quarto para mim." Sua esposa sussurrou para alguém. Ele tentou ver com quem ela estava falando e viu Irina, uma de suas servas.

A mulher parecia atordoada. "Um, é claro, Milady. Há um outro no segundo andar. Você gostaria disso?",Pperguntou ela, embora sua voz soava confusa.

Edward franziu o cenho. Isabella quis dizer o que disse. Ela estava indo dormir em outro quarto.

"Sim, obrigado. Você acha que vai demorar muito tempo?"

Pelo que podia ver a partir do topo da escada, ela estava deliberadamente ignorando a curiosidade de Irina.

De repente, ele queria descer e despertar alguma razão nela.

"Nenhum, Senhora."

"Bom." Isabella sorriu um pouco a Irina.

A serva correu por ela para ir pegar o que ela precisava. Enquanto isso, Isabella sentou em um dos bancos no fim da mesa. Ela descuidadamente traçou o contorno da mesa com um de seus dedos.

Sua mente se desviou para a promessa de Edward para que ela pudesse cavalgar. Será que ele falou com Eric sobre os cavalos, especialmente depois do que aconteceu? Ela esperava que ele tivesse falado, por que ela não tinha mais nada para fazer por aqui. Ela ansiava por um passeio, para sentir o vento acariciando seu rosto, para se sentir livre e desinibida.

Uma lasca de madeira entrou em seu dedo, quebrando-a para fora de seu devaneio. "Ai!"

Ao som de sua voz, Edward desceu as escadas. Isabella olhou para cima e apertou os dentes.

"Deixe-me ver." Disse ele.

"Eu posso controlar."

Ele tomou o assento na frente dela e agarrou-lhe a mão, ignorando sua recusa. Ela tentou pegá-la de volta, mas seu aperto aumentou. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser render-se com uma carranca. Seus dedos eram gentis e quentes, fazendo-a nervosa.

Ela mordeu o lábio com o estranho silêncio desconfortável que fez presente. Seu hálito quente em sua palma estava distraindo-a.

Irina entrou na sala e corou assim que os viu. Ela passou correndo por eles e subiu as escadas. Edward a ignorou, sua atenção exclusivamente sobre Isabella.

"Você está dormindo em outro quarto." Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Você me ouviu falar?"

"Eu ouvi." Sua resposta a fez desconfiar. Ele olhou por cima de seus dedos e encontrou seus olhos curiosos. "Você não tem que mudar de quarto."

Ela esperava que ele continuasse, para dizer a ela o que ela realmente queria ouvir. Mas ele não o fez. Decepção subiu em seu corpo, e ela abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar dele.

"Eu quero um tempo sozinha, Edward. Preciso pensar sobre tudo o que você me disse. Tenho que tentar compreendê-lo, mas é tão difícil." Ela sussurrou.

Ele pegou a lasca de sua mão, e então ele levou-a aos lábios, surpreendendo-a. Ela olhou com admiração quando ele beijou as costas da mão. Então ele se levantou e se virou.

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite? É isso? Isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Eu pensei ... Eu pensei que você estava indo para ... Esqueça, Edward. Boa noite para você, também."

"Você disse que queria um tempo sozinha, Isabella. Eu não posso forçá-la a dormir no mesmo quarto comigo quando você obviamente não quer. Eu não vou retirar o que eu disse, e eu duvido que você faria isso, tampouco."

Eles olharam um para o outro um pouco mais, até que ela concordou. De repente, ele desejou que ela a tivesse beijado. O pensamento o surpreendeu. Por que ele iria querer uma coisa dessas? Mas ele queria sentir seus lábios macios contra ele mais uma vez, antes de ir para a cama e deixá-la sozinha. Isabella parecia alheia à batalha que ocorria dentro de sua cabeça.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao segundo andar, ele se virou para ela.

"Isabella?"

"O quê?"

Ela levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Tomando-a de surpresa, ele agarrou seu rosto com ternura, abaixando a boca para a dela. Ela suspirou baixinho quando seus lábios se encontraram, e todo o seu corpo relaxou. Antes que ela pudesse aprofundar o beijo , Edward se afastou, e os seus olhos encapuzados perfuraram os dela por um par de segundos. Uma de suas mãos agarrou uma das suas, e ele podia ver as questões remanescentes em seu olhar. Sem dizer mais nada, ele deixou cair as mãos de seu rosto, virou-se e subiu as escadas. Isabella ficou olhando para ele, piscando. Seus dedos tocaram os lábios e perguntou sobre o que aquele beijo tinha sido.

Ela quase não dormiu um piscar de olhos, a pensar em quantas coisas mudaram em menos de um dia. Ela virou e revirou a noite toda. Por volta da meia-noite, ela finalmente admitiu para si mesma que ela tinha esperado a noite inteira que Edward viria a ela. Mas, isso não aconteceu, então ela passou o resto da noite tentando esquecer sua decepção. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por pensar nisso. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito a ela, ela não devia sequer pensar no seu nome. Quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte, ela estava exausta.

"Isso é ridículo!" Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Ela provavelmente teria ficado contente de saber que Edward mal teve um pouco de sono, também. Ele olhou para o teto durante toda a noite, sem conseguir dormir. Seu doce perfume ainda estava nas almofadas e entre os lençóis. Toda vez que ele cochilou, as imagens de Isabella começaram a correr através de sua cabeça, e o sono lhe escapava por completo. O pensamento de entrar em seu quarto surgiu em sua mente um par de vezes, mas ele rejeitou-o imediatamente.

O café da manhã foi estranho e desconfortável. Pelo menos, no início. Os soldados estavam extremamente conscientes da situação tensa entre Isabella e Edward, então eles tentaram aliviar a atmosfera na sala, brincando um com o outro e contando histórias engraçadas sobre as desgraças uns dos outros.

"Quando a gente lutou com as Dwyers no verão passado, uma mulher de seu clã atirou uma flecha bem no traseiro de Laurent." Um dos soldados riu, batendo a mão contra a mesa. "Você deveria ter visto a cara dele quando viu seu atacante. Nenhum de nós pensou que a mulher seria capaz de realmente bater-lhe, mas ela surpreendeu a todos, quando ela fez."

"Você a viu, mas você não a impediu?" Isabella perguntou, a história capturando a atenção dela.

"Sim." O mesmo homem descaradamente admitiu. "Todos nós fizemos." Todos eles riram, mas Isabella não conseguia esconder sua expressão de choque. "Laurent não estava gravemente ferido, Milady."

"Eu tenho uma cicatriz para me lembrar dela para sempre." Laurent suspirou, o que representa um enorme sorriso.

"E orgulho ferido, também." James riu, ganhando um olhar de seu amigo.

Depois do café, Edward andou para fora, ignorando-a. Isabella descartou a sua insolência. Ela queria dar um passeio pela floresta e, mais tarde, ela iria falar com Eric. O tempo parecia bom hoje, e ela queria tirar proveito disso. Um cavalo se encaixava maravilhosamente nesse plano.

Mas, seu humor caiu assim que ela passou por um casal de mulheres. Elas começaram a sussurrar entre si, olhando para ela como se ela fosse doente mental. Ela endureceu sua espinha, mostrando-lhes que não se importava o que elas estivessem pensando sobre ela. Ela não pôde deixar de ouvir o que elas estavam dizendo, no entanto.

"O proprietário de terras a expulsou de seu quarto de dormir." Uma delas murmurou.

"Talvez ela não o satisfaz na cama." A outra riu descaradamente.

"Você acha que ela realmente dormiu com ele?"

"Eu faria se eu fosse ela."

Isabella franziu o cenho. As mulheres claramente não sabiam que ela podia ouvi-las. Ela parou na frente delas.

"Eu suponho que vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer." Disse ela com um olhar severo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e elas rapidamente saíram de sua vista. Parecia que todos sabiam. Ela deveria saber que Irina não iria manter a boca fechada. As mulheres gostavam de fofocas, e era isso. Todo o clã deve ter descoberto até agora. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou agarrar a ideia de que elas podem não gostar dela tanto quanto ela queria. A única mulher que ela realmente confiava agora era Esme. Pelo menos, ela esperava que ela pudesse confiar nela.

Depois de sua curta caminhada, ela decidiu ir falar com Eric. Sem saber onde o estábulo era, ela perguntou a um soldado para as direções. Ela encontrou os olhos de Edward por um tempo, pois ele estava falando com Laurent, e eles não estavam tão longe dela. Ela virou-se e caminhou em direção ao estábulo.

"Bom dia." Disse ela, sorrindo para as costas de um jovem. Ele voltou-se para a voz dela, e seus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo.

"Bom dia, Milady." Disse ele.

"Eric, certo?" Quando o homem acenou com a cabeça, ela continuou. "Eu queria saber se o meu marido falou com você sobre o meu cavalo." Ela preparou-se para a decepção.

"Sim, Milady. Ele falou, não faz muito tempo. Ele quer dar-lhe a égua, Abby. Ela não é muito jovem, mas ela é obediente e gosta de ser acariciada, tanto quanto possível." Ele sorriu para ela.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. "Será que Edward disse-lhe para me dar a égua, só porque ele acha que eu não posso lidar com um garanhão?"

Eric parecia surpreso com a pergunta. "Hum ... ele não mencionou isso."

Isabella assentiu. "Eu gostaria de vê-la, por favor."

"Certo." Ele a levou até o final do estábulo.

Enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado, Isabella estudou os belos cavalos, relinchando para ela, como se estivessem tentando entender quem ela realmente era. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ela olhou e acenou para eles. Todos pareciam tão poderosos e grandes. Seus olhos encontraram o garanhão preto de Edward, e o cavalo acenou com a cabeça para ela, como se ele a reconhecesse. Sem dizer uma palavra para Eric, ela se aproximou dele.

"Oi." Ela sussurrou, levantando a mão em uma tentativa fútil de acariciá-lo na cabeça.

O garanhão recuou, bufando. O barulho chamou a atenção de Eric, e ele ficou chocado quando viu Isabella tão perto do cavalo. Ela podia se machucar. Ele rapidamente agarrou seu braço e puxou-a de volta.

"O cavalo poderia ter ferido você, Milady." Seus olhos se arregalaram de preocupação.

Isabella parecia tão calma, no entanto. "Não. Ele me conhece."

"Suas patas dianteiras poderiam ter batido no seu rosto." Disse ele, tentando não parecer rude. Isabella estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Eu teria me afastado dele. Eu só não acho que ele iria me bater." Ela levantou os ombros. "Depois de tudo, ele me trouxe aqui." Ela deveria estar brava com ele por ter feito isso, pensou ela, virando-se para Eric. "Onde está a Abby?"

"Venha comigo. Tenho certeza que você pode ouvi-la daqui. O garanhão parece ter medo dela."

Na verdade, Abby estava desesperada, quando finalmente chegou a ela. Ela estava gritando e se deslocando nervosamente em sua baia. Eric estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela afastou sua mão.

Isabella riu. "O que você estava dizendo sobre ser obediente?"

"Ela geralmente é." Eric franziu o cenho. "Abby, quieta!" Ele tentou acalmá-la novamente, e desta vez funcionou um pouco. A égua relinchou baixinho, e então ela levantou a cabeça. Quando a mão dele a acariciava, ela parou de se debater em volta e chegou mais perto de Eric.

"Ela é muito bonita." Isabella sussurrou, tentando tocá-la, também. A égua começou a puxar de volta.

"Calma, Milady. Ela não está acostumada com estranhos."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para a égua. Abby não se parecia com Maya, mas Isabella podia ver uma pequena semelhança em suas atitudes. Ela se aproximou e tocou-lhe com cuidado na cabeça. Abby exalou para fora, curiosa.

"Oi, Abby." Ela sussurrou. "Eu vou ser a sua nova proprietária." Ela sorriu para a égua, acariciando-a entre os olhos.

Eric suspirou, aliviado. "Devo trazer a sela?"

"Eu normalmente prefiro montar sem sela." Ela murmurou, não desviando o olhar de Abby.

Ela não podia ver o choque estampado no rosto de Eric. Ele olhou para ela, com os olhos arregalados, pensando que ela tinha sido idiota. Ninguém andava sem sela, nem mesmo seu latifundiário.

"Eu não acredito que o proprietário de terras gostaria disso."

"Por que ele precisa saber?" Perguntou ela, virando-se para Eric.

Ela viu sua descrença e suspirou. Por que eles estavam com tanto medo de desobedecer a seu senhor? Embora ela ainda estivesse zangada com seu marido por ser tão cruel com ela, ela estava feliz, ele manteve sua promessa sobre o cavalo. Ele tinha falado com Eric, mesmo que ela o tinha enfurecido. Carlisle estava certo, afinal. Edward nunca quebrou suas promessas.

"Traga a sela, Eric." Ela murmurou. Se Edward manteve sua promessa, ela poderia pelo menos usar a sela.

Eric ergueu as sobrancelhas, perguntando por que ela tinha mudado de ideia tão rapidamente. Sem pedir a ela, ele balançou a cabeça e deixou-a sozinha por um tempo curto.

Isabella tentou se aproximar da égua, enquanto Eric trouxe a sela. Ela estava ansiosa para ir para um passeio, mas ela queria ter certeza que Abby não iria jogá-la no chão, logo que eles estivessem fora. A égua levantou a cabeça, mostrando a Isabella que ela gostava do leve toque dela. Quando sua mão se moveu lentamente para o seu pescoço, Abby relinchou e cutucou seu braço.

"Isso é mais parecido com ela." Disse ela com uma risada. "Eu acredito que nós vamos ser grandes amigas, Abby. Certo?"

Eric apareceu ao seu lado, e então ele entrou na baia. Abby não vacilou para longe dele quando ele habilmente a selou. Isabella esperou por Abby fora de sua baia. Quando Eric finalmente trouxe a égua para ela, ela agarrou as rédeas.

"Vamos dar uma volta." Disse ela para Abby.

"Eu acho que alguém deve acompanhá-la, Milady." Ele murmurou.

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu gostaria de ir sozinha. Só eu e Abby. Devemos ficar a conhecer uma a outra. Além disso, não é como se eu fosse ficar muito longe. Estarei de volta antes da refeição do meio-dia."

Ele assentiu com um sorriso. "Então, bom dia, Milady."

xXx

Após a refeição do meio-dia, Edward foi para o campo de treinamento para assistir os jovens soldados. Ele não tinha visto Isabella hoje, não depois de seu pequeno concurso de encarar esta manhã. Ele não iria perguntar sobre ela, no entanto. Ela lhe disse que queria um tempo sozinha, e ele daria a ela. Ele também queria que ela entendesse seus motivos para preferir ser deixado sozinho com seus demônios.

Ele se virou para Carlisle. "Como eles estão?" Perguntou, referindo-se aos soldados.

"Eles são bons, embora eles ainda sejam jovens. Emmett teria o prazer de vê-los tão motivados. Ele sempre gosta de uma boa luta." Carlisle riu.

Emmett, como um jovem guerreiro, animado, lutou tudo e todos só para se mostrar para as senhoras. Todo mundo ficou aliviado quando ele gradualmente se estabeleceu ao longo dos anos.

"Eles são de temperamento forte." Edward acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento.

Carlisle de repente virou-se para ele, pensativo. "O que está errado entre você e Isabella?"

Edward fez uma careta para o amigo. "A fofoca viaja mais rápido que um raio."

"Especialmente se Isabella não está dormindo em seu quarto de dormir." Carlisle apontou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

A carranca de Edward se aprofundou. "Eu deveria saber que Irina diria a todos."

"Mas o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês dois? Vocês nunca se deram bem, mas era administrável. Se ela dorme em outro lugar, então algo ruim deve ter ocorrido. Esta luta ainda vale a pena?"

Edward debateu se ele deveria dizer a ele sobre a história de Esme ou não. Vendo a expressão confusa de Carlisle, Edward decidiu que não era uma boa ideia contar a ele. Só porque ele estava miserável não queria dizer que Carlisle tinha que ser infeliz também.

"Eu não acho que vale a pena, Carlisle, mas nenhum de nós está pronto para aceitar o que o outro necessita. Então, talvez precisemos nos separar por um tempo."

"Sério? Não é porque você é orgulhoso e teimoso demais para aceitá-la por quem ela é?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Há sempre um limite, Carlisle."

"Não se ela é sua esposa." Carlisle ergueu os ombros, tentando não entrar em uma discussão com o proprietário de terras, que parecia irritado com a conversa.

"Ser minha esposa não muda as coisas."

"Eu acho que não. Se você tentar conhecê-la melhor, você poderia gostar dela. Isto é, se você não se apaixonou por ela." Carlisle sorriu para ele, sabendo que ele tinha surpreendido Edward.

"O amor não é para alguém como eu. Eu não acredito no amor." Edward encolheu os ombros com ele.

"Porque você não quer, não porque você não é capaz disso."

"Carlisle, essa conversa parece um assunto adequado para as mulheres. Largue isso!" Edward disse, olhando para o amigo. Carlisle balançou a cabeça para ele, incrédulo.

Um movimento a partir do canto de seu olho chamou a atenção de Edward, e ele virou-se, só para ver Eric correndo freneticamente para eles.

"Latifundiário, latifundiário!" Ele gritou quando ele se aproximou.

"O que é isso?"

Eric ofegante, olhando para trás e para frente entre Carlisle e Edward. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e ele parecia inquieto.

"Lady Isabella não voltou."


	11. Harmony

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Harmony - Harmonia**_

Isabella deu um tapinha sobre o pescoço de Abby, olhando ao redor para algo familiar. Onde estava? Tudo o que podia ver eram árvores, montanhas e grama. Quando ela saiu do estábulo, ela atravessou a floresta, pensando que Edward e seus soldados não iriam vê-la, e que não iriam acompanhá-la.

Ela queria ficar sozinha, mas ela se perdeu. O pensamento enviou um arrepio na espinha. Com um suspiro desesperado, ela desmontou e agarrou as rédeas.

"O que vamos fazer agora, Abby?" Perguntou ela, franzindo a testa. "Eu mal conheço esta área. Ainda estamos nas terras de Edward?"

A égua gritou, virando a cabeça na direção de Isabella.

"Se eu pudesse entender o que você está dizendo." Disse Isabella com um sorriso.

Ela olhou para o céu, tentando entender que horas eram. A memória fugaz passou por sua cabeça. Ela tinha dito a Eric que ela estaria em casa para a refeição do meio-dia. Parecia que era passado. Será que Eric disse a Edward? E mais importante, será que Edward virá atrás dela?

"Tenho medo de que vamos ficar aqui por um tempo. Eu não sei onde devemos ir, e não quero nós andando ao redor. Talvez Edward virá para nós."

Abby permaneceu em silêncio.

"Talvez eu deveria ter escutado o Eric. Você acha que isso foi uma estupidez da minha parte, apenas fugir?"

Para desgosto de Isabella, a égua ergueu a cabeça. Ela franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Oh, sério?"

Um ruído súbito assustou. Ela virou-se em direção às árvores, enquanto um arrepio de apreensão percorreu-lhe a espinha. Soava como se alguém tivesse pisado em folhas secas. Havia alguém a observá-la? Sua mão apertou em torno dos rins, enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Quem está aí?"

Outro barulho estrondoso seguiu suas palavras. Isabella parou de respirar por um segundo. Tentando manter a calma, ela caminhou para mais perto das árvores. Ela estava certamente imaginando coisas. Deve ter havido um animal, não uma pessoa. Quando ela não podia ver nada de anormal, ela revirou os olhos para sua própria tolice.

"Isabella!"

Assim que a chamada chegou a seus ouvidos, ela pulou, assustada. A voz parecia familiar, e ela não conseguia parar a onda de alívio engolindo-a. Ela se virou para a voz imediatamente, ignorando seu olhar. Ela imediatamente se esqueceu do barulho.

"Graças a Deus." Ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Veja, Abby? Edward veio, afinal de contas." Um olhar para o rosto dele disse que ele não estava feliz. "Sorrindo ou não." Ela continuou em voz baixa.

Ele foi seguido por três soldados. Ela queria acenar para eles e sorrir um pouco, mas a reação de Edward a fez reconsiderar.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Edward perguntou assim que ele se aproximou. Ele puxou as rédeas para trás, não desmontando. O alívio que sentiu ao vê-la sã e salva era esmagador.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas. "Em nenhum lugar. Na verdade, eu queria ir para casa, mas eu acredito que eu me perdi."

A expressão de Edward endureceu. Se ela percebeu ou não, ela tinha acabado de confirmar suas suspeitas. Ela estava disposta a ir sozinha para a Inglaterra. Suas mãos apertaram em torno das rédeas. Ele não iria deixá-la ir.

"Eu suponho que Eric lhe disse, não foi?" Perguntou Isabella.

Ele se recusou a responder. Em vez disso, ele se inclinou, agarrou sua cintura e puxou-a para o seu colo. Ela gritou, soltando as rédeas de Abby no processo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela se virou para olhar para ele. Os soldados estavam tentando não rir silenciosamente da expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou ela. "E quanto a Abby? Eu já te disse. Eu posso andar, Edward. Você deveria parar de me tratar como uma criança." Ela sussurrou, não querendo que os soldados a ouvissem.

"Stefan, pegue as rédeas de Abby e volte para o castelo." Ele ordenou.

Os homens balançaram a cabeça, e em seguida, todos eles cutucaram seus garanhões com seus saltos. Em um par de segundos, eles se foram. Isso deixou Isabella e Edward sozinhos, com Edward não fazendo um movimento para seguir seus soldados.

"Não estamos indo de volta?" Ela estava confusa.

Seus olhos verdes, escaldantes focados em seu rosto, como se estivessem tentando ler seus pensamentos.

"Você vai dizer-me alguma coisa? Está tudo bem se você gritar, eu acho. Pelo menos, você estaria falando comigo, em vez de olhar para mim como se eu tivesse um bicho no meu rosto."

Quando ele ainda não disse nada, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Tudo bem. Fique em silêncio, mas pare de olhar para mim."

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e forte, o único som que ele tinha feito uma vez que os homens foram embora. Ela mordeu o lábio, ansiosa para o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir." Disse ele suavemente, cutucando seu garanhão preto em frente.

Ela franziu a testa. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava se referindo.

"O que você está falando? Eu quero ir a algum lugar que eu não estou ciente?"

Seus olhos desconfiados encontraram seus curiosos, perplexos. "Não finja que você não entende."

"Eu não estou fingindo nada. Eu não sei o que você está falando." Ela sabia que ele podia ver a confusão em seu rosto, ela realmente queria saber o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.

"Você quer voltar para a Inglaterra." Afirmou com naturalidade.

Sua confissão surpreendeu. "Sim, eu quero, mas eu sei que não é muito possível no momento. Por que você diz isso? Só porque eu não voltei, quando eu disse que eu iria?"

Ele se recusou a olhar para ela. Ela se virou para ele, mas ela só podia ver o queixo. "Edward?"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum." Ele sussurrou, envolvendo um braço em volta da cintura e puxando-a contra seu peito.

Percebendo o que ele disse e surpresa com o seu gesto de proteção, um sorriso ameaçou enrolar os lábios. Ela queria ver sua expressão, para ler em seus olhos o que ele não estava dizendo a ela. Suas mãos agarraram seu braço e a apertaram.

"Você estava preocupado comigo." Ela ficou maravilhada. "Edward, você se importa comigo." Ela tentou mais uma vez olhar para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Isabella percebeu que ele estava franzindo a testa. Ela ignorou sua carranca e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Claro que não."

Seu olhar curioso virou suspeito. "Você pensou que eu tinha ido para a Inglaterra, sem dizê-lo, e é por isso que você estava tão irritado quando me viu. É por isso que você disse que nunca iria me deixar ir. Porque você se importa, Edward. Você se importa, mas você é teimoso demais para reconhecer."

Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Você se importa." Ela repetiu. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. "Eu não quero que lutemos mais."

Isso confundiu Edward um pouco. "Você foi a única que disse que queria um tempo sozinha." Ressaltou.

"Eu mudei de ideia." Seu braço apertou ao redor de sua cintura por um segundo. "Eu ... eu não sei porque você teve essa reação quando você descobriu sobre ... a história, mas eu estou disposta a dar-lhe tempo. Eu quero que você confie em mim, e eu acho que eu preciso de tempo para confiar em você." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Seria melhor se decidir a aprender juntos, você não acha?"

Ela esperou que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa, seu coração trovejando em antecipação. Edward olhou para ela, vendo apenas o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela evitou seu olhar.

Seus lábios estavam de repente em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu por sua proximidade, percebendo o quão perto de suas bocas estavam. Ela podia sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto.

"Se não é piedade que sente Isabella, eu posso dizer que sim."

"É claro que não é pena." Suas bochechas coradas em algo entre frustração e constrangimento. "Eu realmente quero que a gente comece de novo."

Ela não entendia por que ele tinha gritado com ela. Ela percebeu que ele devia ter uma razão para evitar o assunto, a não ser a dor de lembrar a morte de seus pais. Ela estava curiosa para saber o seu lado da história.

Seu olhar encontrou o dela, procurando por algo. Ela pensou que ele estava à procura de honestidade. Isabella entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, em silêncio, dizendo-lhe que ela estava falando sério sobre sua decisão. Ela poderia ter engolido seu orgulho quando ela decidiu fazer isso, mas ela sabia que alguém tinha que fazer. Ela não era estúpida o suficiente para pensar que Edward daria o primeiro passo.

Ela não estava preparada para a resposta, no entanto. Sua mão segurou seu rosto quando ele se inclinou e beijou-a com força na boca. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz, surpreendida.

Ela virou-se um pouco em direção a ele, dando-lhe um melhor acesso aos seus lábios. Seus braços cercaram seu pescoço, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto dela. Sua língua separou os lábios, encontrando a sua própria língua ansiosa. Ele engoliu o suspiro de prazer, apreciando a suavidade de seus lábios, sua vontade. Edward gostava da maneira como ela se entregava completamente a ele, beijando-o tão apaixonadamente como ele a estava beijando. Ela se agarrou a ele, como se o toque de seus lábios ardentes selaria seu futuro para sempre.

Ele gemeu baixinho quando a mão de Isabella deslizou para seu abdômen. Ela podia sentir o seus músculos sob seu toque, e ela gemeu em protesto quando ele se afastou dela.

"Isso é um sim?" Ela engasgou para o ar, tentando abrandar seu coração acelerado.

"Eu digo que é." Ele murmurou. Ele não estava sorrindo para ela, mas ela podia ver seus olhos suavizarem consideravelmente.

Isabella assentiu, franzindo os lábios inchados. "Obrigado."

Ele levou a mão à boca e deu um beijo leve na parte de trás do mesmo. Em seguida, ele piscou. "Eu sabia que você estava ansiosa para ir para cama comigo." Ele disse de repente.

Sua boca abriu-se, enquanto ela olhava para ele em choque. "O quê?"

Ele tentou não sorrir. Ela certamente não deve ter esperado que ele dissesse isso.

Ela baixou o olhar, corando furiosamente. "Eu... Eu não..."

Ele estudou seu rosto por um segundo, antes que ele sussurrasse: "Eu quero você, Isabella."

Seu coração gaguejou, enquanto a cor em suas bochechas se intensificou. Ele sorriu para a sua inocência, lutando contra a vontade de escovar sua mão através de sua pele corada.

"Isso não é o que você disse outro dia." Ela sussurrou.

O sorriso de Edward hesitou, e ele suspirou. "Você sabe o que quero dizer. Essas palavras não têm nada a ver com o meu querer você."

"Eles fazem, para mim. Tudo o que você disse importa para mim, Edward. Você me machucou."

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas, deixando cair sua mão. Recusando-se a deixá-la ir, Edward entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e deu-lhes um aperto suave.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava suavemente o topo da cabeça dela.

Sem olhar para ele, ela balançou a cabeça, aceitando o seu pedido de desculpas em silêncio. Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios, pensando que isso não foi tão ruim, afinal. Ele já tinha dado a ela um par de sinais para fazê-la pensar que ele se preocupava com ela, pelo menos um pouco. Ele veio atrás dela, preocupado que ela tinha corrido para a Inglaterra.

Ele cutucou seu cavalo mais rápido, e o cavalo quebrou em um galope. Isabella podia sentir o pincel do vento frio contra seu rosto, e ela se aconchegou mais perto de seu peito.

Assim que viu o castelo, Isabella piscou para a multidão esperando por eles. Era uma pequena multidão, não como aquela que lhes tinham esperado quando chegou aqui. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente para ver seus rostos, ela percebeu que haviam se preocupado com ela. Seu coração se encheu de felicidade, assim como um toque de culpa por fazer todo mundo ansioso. Um sorriso largo iluminou suas feições quando ela acenou para eles com entusiasmo. Toda a multidão suspirou de alívio.

Ela notou um homem que não estava sorrindo para ela, mas ele não estava gritando, tampouco. Ele ficou atrás dos outros, olhando para ela e Edward. O homem estava vestindo um robe preto, longo para seus tornozelos. Um padre. Isabella nunca o tinha visto antes.

Edward desmontou, tendo Isabella com ele. Ele acenou para a multidão, em silêncio, dizendo-lhes para se dispersarem, e, em seguida, virou-se para o sacerdote, reconhecendo-o com um aceno de cabeça. "Padre Varner."

O homem se aproximou desta vez sorrindo para Isabella, mas dando a Edward um olhar severo. Ela sorriu de volta para ele.

"Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la, Isabella." Ele disse gentilmente. "Eu não estou tão feliz em vê-lo, Edward." Ele continuou no mesmo tom de voz.

Isabella pensou que era divertido. "Estou feliz também. O que o traz aqui, padre?" Perguntou ela, esperando que o padre não iria se ofender com sua pergunta inocente. Ela também perguntou como ele sabia o nome dela. Isabella assumiu um membro de seu clã deve ter-lhe dito.

"Você, minha querida." Seu sorriso vacilou quando o seu olhar deslizou para Edward. "Devo dizer que estou decepcionado que eu tive que descobrir por outra pessoa que você se casou, Edward."

Edward suspirou, erguendo os ombros. "Eu sabia que você iria descobrir de uma forma ou de outra."

Isabella jogou a seu marido um olhar sujo. "Isso não é maneira de falar na frente de um homem de Deus, Edward. Você deveria ter vergonha." Edward olhou para ela.

Padre Varner sorriu para Isabella, esfregando as mãos em entusiasmo. "Eu gosto de você já."

Ela agarrou o braço do Padre Varner, e os dois caminharam em direção ao castelo. "Você gostaria de algo para beber, padre? Tenho certeza que você deve estar com sede, depois de uma viagem tão longa e cansativa."

O homem acariciou lhe a mão. "Não, não. Estou bem. Estou ansioso para saber mais sobre você, no entanto."

"Vamos falar sobre tudo o que quiser." Disse ela, para desespero de Edward.

O marido seguiu-os para dentro com uma careta no rosto. Após a conversa, ele queria ficar sozinho com ela, mas, obviamente, não era possível no momento. O padre era conhecido como uma pessoa muito faladora. Ele suprimiu outro suspiro e viu Isabella sentar-se à mesa, ao lado do padre.

"Fiquei surpreso quando descobri sobre o casamento de Edward." A voz profunda do homem trouxe Edward do devaneio. Ele percebeu o brilho do padre dirigiu-se a ele. "Eu pensei que era uma brincadeira, em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que Edward ficaria comprometido a compartilhar sua vida. Embora, eu gostaria que alguém tivesse me dito."

Isabella sorriu para Edward, divertindo-se com a frustração óbvia do padre. "Ele nunca me falou de você, padre."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, finalmente, compreendendo o seu plano. Ela estava tentando adicionar mais combustível para o fogo. Ele olhou-a nos olhos, mostrando-lhe a irritação.

"Uma ova. Eu não estou surpreso." Disse o padre murmurando. "Será que ele mesmo disse a você que há uma capela para baixo do morro?" Quando viu a expressão perplexa de Isabella, ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Claro que não." Ele se virou para Edward e franziu a testa de espessura.

Edward queria revirar os olhos. "Eu me esqueci de dizer a ela, padre. Cedo ou tarde, ela teria descoberto. Agora, ela sabe."

"Eu teria gostado de saber sobre isso mais cedo, Edward." Isabella o repreendeu, seus olhos brilhando de tanto rir. Ela estava totalmente gostando disso. Edward estreitou os olhos para ela. O padre parecia alheio aos seus olhares significativos.

"Eu gostaria de ir para lá algum tempo, padre. Preciso estar a sós com Deus por um par de momentos." Ela continuou. Padre Varner assentiu rapidamente.

"Para estar a sós com Deus." Edward murmurou para ela, certificando-se o padre não iria vê-lo. Isabella franziu os lábios, segurando um sorriso.

Ela rapidamente disse: "Eu não acho que ele acredita em Deus, Padre." Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. "De onde eu venho, todos acreditam nele."

Edward rosnou silenciosamente, olhando para sua esposa desonesta. Quando o padre virou-se para lançar lhe uma careta, Isabella riu para Edward.

"Eu sei garota. Não me surpreende."

"Eu pensei que você veio aqui para falar de minha esposa, padre." Edward resmungou. "Você disse que a fofoca é um pecado."

"Nós não estamos fofocando." Isabella pulou dentro.

"Então, lembre-se que eu estou no mesmo quarto com você." O marido cruzou os braços sobre o peito, desafiando-a.

Padre Varner olhou para trás e para frente entre Isabella e Edward, um sorriso curvando sua boca. "Eu acho que eu vou desfrutar este casamento."

A cabeça de Edward girou em sua direção. "Eu pensei que você deveria ficar com os Tanners."

O padre cruzou as mãos, sorrindo. "Não mais. Que era necessário para um funeral, mas parece que a pessoa se recuperou de sua doença. Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir, assim eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo. Também ouvi que Esme acabou de dar à luz. O bebê deve ser batizado. "

Edward tentou manter seu rosto vazio de todas as emoções expressas. Ele não gostava do homem, mas ele não gostava dele, tampouco, pois ele tendia a ser irritante às vezes. Ele era um homem bom, porém, e Edward poderia facilmente admitir.

"Quem lhe contou sobre o casamento, padre?" Isabella perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Quem não fez? Todos os clãs nos planaltos e uma parte das planícies sabem sobre a nova amante do Cullen. Mas os Clearwaters disseram-me em primeiro lugar."

"O Clearwaters? Você estava lá?"

"Sim. Eu fiquei lá por um mês, antes de eu decidir vir para cá. Seth disse-me, na verdade. Agora que penso nisso, ele realmente gostou da minha reação." Ele franziu a testa em confusão. "E então, um dia, eu estava conversando com Emily, e ela me contou sobre a sua curta visita. Ela parece gostar de você."

As bochechas de Isabella coraram. "Ela é uma mulher muito bonita."

"Ela me disse que você e inglesa, é claro. Fiquei surpreso, mas ela ficou tão impressionada com você que eu sabia que não poderia ser uma mulher comum. E eu estava certo." Ele acariciou-lhe a mão e seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Edward não poderia desejar uma esposa melhor. Acredite em mim!"

Os olhos de Edward suavizaram enquanto ele a olhava escondendo o rosto atrás de uma massa marrom de cabelo sedoso. Padre Varner estava certo - ela não era uma mulher comum.

"Você não pode saber isso, Padre." Ela sussurrou, tornando-se extremamente consciente da presença de Edward. "Você acabou de me conhecer."

"Eu sou um homem de Deus, Isabella. Sei quando uma pessoa é boa quando vejo uma."

Suas palavras a deixou humilde, e fez sentir-se autoconsciente. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou Edward olhando para ela com uma intensidade que a deixou sem fôlego.

"E quanto a continuar essa conversa amanhã?" Edward sugeriu, andando para mais perto de sua esposa. Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Não percebendo que era para Isabella, Padre Varner agarrou sua mão e levantou-se lentamente. Isabella riu, seguindo o exemplo.

"Eu vou te ver amanhã, então." O velho murmurou enquanto ele saiu.

"Que bom homem, muito gentil. Você acha que devemos levá-lo para casa?" Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas com espanto.

"Ele conhece o caminho." Ele a agarrou pelo braço, puxando-a para subir as escadas. Erguendo os ombros, ela caminhou ao lado dele.

Quando ele não a deixou ir ao segundo andar, ela percebeu que Edward queria que ela dormisse em seu quarto de novo. Com um suspiro, ela não disse nada sobre isso. Ele abriu a porta para ela e a deixou caminhar para dentro.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela se virou para ele. De repente, ela se sentiu nervosa.

"Você acha que eu deveria dizer a Irina sobre..." Ela parou quando ele cruzou o quarto em menos de dois segundos e capturou seus lábios em um beijo profundo. Seu coração sacudiu em seu peito enquanto suas mãos deslizavam de sua cintura para rodear o pescoço. Ele soltou um gemido quando suas unhas rasparam a pele sensível de sua nuca. Um tremor estremeceu através de seu corpo.

A respiração de Edward era forte quando ele aprofundou o beijo, com os braços ao redor bloqueando sua cintura fina e puxando-a para fora do chão. Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir sua excitação pressionada contra sua barriga. Ele a queria tanto. Ele nunca quis tanto uma mulher como esta antes, embora tivesse tido um quinhão delas. Nunca tinha sentido este consumo, esta paixão.

Ele a colocou de volta no chão, soltando o controle sobre ela. Os lábios de Isabella nunca saíram de sua boca.

Suas mãos se apertaram ao redor de seu pescoço quando ele hesitou. "Eu realmente quero isso." Ela sussurrou contra seus lábios.

"Você pode se arrepender de manhã."

Ela sorriu, afastando-se. "Quando você começou a se preocupar com os meus sentimentos?"

Quando ele pensou que tinha perdido ela, pensou, finalmente admitindo a verdade para si mesmo.

Os olhos dela se suavizaram, como se ela fosse capaz de ler sua mente. "Você se importa."

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos a mais, antes dele baixar a boca para a dela. Ela tomou lentamente a camisa, as mãos acariciando seu peito musculoso, lentamente soltando-as para o seu estômago. Ele gemeu dentro da boca dela, enviando um arrepio de prazer através de seu corpo.

Ela não disse uma palavra quando Edward a despiu. Ela gostou do toque de seus dedos em sua pele sensível, tanto quanto ela gostava de tocá-lo. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ele a encontrou requerendo os mamilos. Sua boca molhada, quente enrolada em um deles, sugando, mordiscando, e então ele voltou sua atenção para o outro.

Isabella rolou a cabeça para trás, agarrando seus ombros enquanto suas pernas tremiam e ameaçavam transformar-se em líquido. Depois de beijar os seios e arrastando seus lábios ardentes até o pescoço, ele se afastou para retirar o resto de suas roupas. Então, Isabella colocou os braços ao redor de seu torso e esmagou seus lábios contra os dele, puxando-o para a cama. Ela caiu sobre o colchão com ele em cima dela.

Sua língua acariciava e acasalava com a dela enquanto ela corria as mãos para cima e para baixo de suas costas, sentindo os músculos ondulando sob seu toque. Ele segurou-lhe o peito na palma da mão quente, apertando-o com cuidado.

Toque-me." Ele sussurrou contra seus lábios. Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e colocou os dedos ao redor de sua excitação. Ele assobiou baixinho, enterrando seu rosto no oco de seu pescoço.

Seus movimentos eram desajeitados e tímidos, à primeira vista. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele tremer de prazer, e seus golpes se tornaram mais confiantes. Ele beijou o lado de seu pescoço enquanto ele gemia baixinho contra sua pele. Ela gostou do jeito que o toque dela o afetou, e um sorriso trêmulo apareceu em seu rosto.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seu cabelo estava despenteado, e seus lábios estavam inchados e rosados, ligeiramente entreabertos. Ela nunca tinha parecido mais bonita para ele.

Quando estava perto de perder o seu controle, ele arrancou os dedos para longe de sua ereção. Ela se contorceu debaixo dele, puxando seu corpo mais perto. Ela logo estava perdida na sensação de seus lábios em seu corpo, beijando a clavícula, seus seios, seu abdômen. Ele olhou para ela, para ver a reação dela quando ele a beijou intimamente. Ela gemeu alto, e as costas arquearam para fora da cama, com as mãos segurando os lençóis.

"Edward..." Ela engasgou.

Sua língua a acariciava e acariciava, levando-a para a beira da loucura. Ele agarrou seus quadris quando ela gozou, gritando seu nome. Quando ela ainda estava no auge da paixão, ele lentamente entrou dentro dela. Respirando de forma desigual, ela agarrou seus ombros e beijou-o.

"Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim." Ele gemeu quando o movimento trouxe mais profundo dentro dela.

"Não doeu, desta vez, Edward." Ela respirou, com a voz trêmula.

Ele apertou os lábios em sua testa, antes que ele começasse a se mover. Isabella arqueou as costas e apertou o controle sobre seus quadris. Ela encontrou seu olhar, e seus olhos perfuraram os dela. Ela correu os dedos trêmulos através do cabelo bagunçado dele, e seu coração aumentou seu ritmo novamente. Sua cabeça de repente caiu para o ombro enquanto as estocadas dele se tornaram mais intensas. Suas unhas se cravaram em suas costas.

Ela moveu os quadris junto com os seus, aproveitando a crescente pressão na boca do estômago. Seus lábios encontraram os dela, engolindo uns dos outros gemidos quando ele empurrou dentro dela uma e outra vez. Isabella ofegou seu nome enquanto se aproximava de seu segundo clímax.

"Oh Deus..." Edward sussurrou com voz rouca.

Após duas compressões mais potentes, que culminou ao mesmo tempo o orgasmos deles. O corpo de Edward caiu em cima dela, respirando pesadamente contra seu ombro. Ele nunca tinha se sentido mais satisfeito ou contente de estar no abraço de uma mulher.

Isabella o manteve perto dela, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Então, ele saiu dela, envolvendo o braço ao redor de seus ombros enquanto ele a puxou apertado contra o peito.

"Eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer quando eu acordei esta manhã." Ela murmurou, rindo, sem fôlego.

"Você não pode resistir a mim", ele brincou.

Ela lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro. "Você disse que você não tem um senso de humor."

Ele levantou os ombros enquanto ele beijou sua testa.

Um par de minutos depois, ela olhou para ele, colocando a mão sob o queixo. "Faça amor comigo de novo."

Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Ela sorriu, passando a mão sobre o peito. Sem questioná-la, ele agarrou sua cintura e puxou-a para cima dele. A baixa risadinha escapou de seus lábios quando suas mãos seguraram-lhe as nádegas.

"E isso não é eu implorando pra você, Edward. Só para você saber."

Ele riu quando ele a beijou na boca.

Vários dias se passaram da mesma maneira. Ela acordava de manhã, e então ela tomava café da manhã com Edward e seus soldados. Em seguida, ela ia para a casa de Esme, falar com Padre Varner ou ir para um passeio. Ela nunca ia sozinha, de modo que ela não ia se perder novamente. Edward sempre enviava Laurent, James ou Carlisle com ela.

Ela não estava tão feliz com os arranjos, os seus passeios teriam sido uma oportunidade para ela estar completamente sozinha com seus pensamentos. Percebendo que ela não iria ganhar essa discussão, ela aceitou.

Seu relacionamento com Edward tinha mudado um pouco ao longo dos dois dias. Ele nunca a beijava ou a tocava em público, mas ele estava em cima dela durante a noite. Ela realmente gostava da sua nova paixão, e ela mergulhou nela.

Ela não estava tão perto de seus servos, no entanto. Embora tivesse tentado ser boa para elas nos dois primeiros dias, ela percebeu que estava perdendo o fôlego. Elas pareciam ter muito medo de falar corretamente com ela. O conhecimento era irritante, mas Isabella esperava que entendesse que ela não era uma bárbara, esperando para dar o bote sobre elas.

Um dia, um tumulto repentino do lado de fora a acordou. Ela sonolenta sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Ela sabia que não devia esperar Edward ao lado dela. Ele costumava acordar antes dela e deixava o quarto assim que ele se vestia.

Isabella saiu da cama e caminhou em direção à janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, e um sorriso esticou em seu rosto.

Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam de volta.


	12. Agreement

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Agreement - Acordo**_

Edward viu seu clã cumprimentar Emmett, Jasper e Alice. As mulheres abraçaram Alice, dizendo-lhe como estavam felizes que ela estava finalmente de volta. Os soldados bateram nas costas de Emmett e Jasper, satisfeitos que finalmente voltaram para casa.

Quando foi a vez de Edward, ele acenou com a cabeça para eles três. Jasper sorriu, e fez uma reverência a Alice e Emmett bateu-lhe no ombro. Edward não parecia importar-se com o gesto de Emmett, então todo mundo riu.

Um par de minutos depois, Isabella saiu do castelo, sorrindo para eles. Para surpresa de Alice, Isabella abraçou-a e fez uma reverência para Emmett e Jasper, dizendo-lhes como estava feliz de tê-los de volta em casa. Em seguida, ela caminhou ao lado de Edward.

"É tão bom estar de volta." Emmett sorriu.

"No final das contas, nós fomos por duas semanas." Continuou Jasper.

Padre Varner acenou para eles, sorrindo.

"Padre!" Alice exclamou. "Eu estava ansiosa quando você saiu do castelo dos Clearwaters sem escolta. Eu nunca parei de pensar em você."

"Eu posso cuidar de mim, moça. Obrigada por sua preocupação." Disse ele, gentilmente batendo-lhe no ombro. Vendo a expressão confusa de Isabella, o padre continuou: "Eu ainda estava lá quando Alice chegou. Fui embora dois dias depois."

Lauren apareceu de repente ao lado deles, e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Alice. "Eu não posso esperar para te contar tudo o que aconteceu por aqui, Alice." Lauren jorrou, enquanto Alice sorriu educadamente para ela, não necessariamente feliz em ouvir Lauren por horas a fio.

Lauren olhou para Isabella e Edward, e a face dela corou. Com um suspiro, Isabella entendeu sobre o que ela queria falar com Alice.

"Vamos conversar mais tarde, Alice." Lauren murmurou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto ela se retirou.

"Eu suponho que muitas coisas aconteceram desde a nossa partida." Emmett meditou.

O sorriso de Isabella virou inocente. Ela não queria falar sobre elas agora.

"O que aconteceu nos Clearwaters? O que Emily teve?"

"Oh, ela teve uma menina muito bonita e saudável. O parto foi difícil, mas deu certo no final. Sam estava mais preocupado do que sua esposa." Disse Alice com um sorriso simpático.

"Parece que todos eles perdem seu orgulho quando se trata de bebês." Isabella riu, jogando a Edward um olhar divertido. Seu marido franziu a testa.

Emmett e Jasper trocaram um sorriso. "Por que, Milady? Você está carregando?"

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. Ela se esqueceu de como perceptivos e intrometidos eles eram. Eles provavelmente a tinham visto olhar para Edward.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa, enquanto Padre Varner sorriu para ela, obviamente feliz com a ideia. Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela com um sorriso presunçoso. Isabella encontrou seu olhar, e ela podia sentir seu rosto aquecer. Ela pensou que eles estavam todos desfrutando de sua mortificação - além de Alice, talvez.

"Não, eu não estou carregando." Ela murmurou.

Edward se inclinou e sussurrou conspiratório: "Você poderia estar."

Ela apertou sua mandíbula. "Edward!"

"Temos praticado por dias." Disse ele, piscando para ela. Isabella franziu os lábios em constrangimento e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Este não é o momento para falar sobre isso." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Alguma vez você já teve mal estar de manhã, Milady?" Alice interrompeu. "Alguma vez você já desmaiou ou sentiu-se tonta? Esses normalmente são sinais de uma gravidez, apesar de eu ter ouvido mulheres queixarem-se de cheiros e refeições que sempre gostaram." Ela assentiu com a cabeça em entusiasmo.

Isabella percebeu que Alice estava realmente animada com a ideia de um novo bebê.

"É fascinante como o corpo de uma mulher funciona." Continuou Alice. Isabella piscou.

Emmett cutucou Jasper nas costelas, rindo e claramente não pensando em bebês.

Edward virou-se para sua esposa e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, à espera de sua resposta. Ela perguntou qual resposta que ele estava esperando. Sim ou não?

"Não, eu não... Eu estou bem, realmente. Eu nunca me senti tonta, e eu costumo acordar me sentindo bem." Ela gaguejou, não gostando da atenção que estava recebendo.

"Talvez seja muito cedo para sentir alguma coisa." Alice mencionou, fazendo os olhos de Isabella ficarem mais amplos.

"Ouvi dizer que pode demorar um ou dois meses para que os primeiros sinais apareçam." Emmett concordou, balançando a cabeça para Alice e Isabella.

Jasper jogou para Emmett um olhar cauteloso. "Quando foi que você se interessou em crianças?"

Emmett revirou os olhos. "Eu disse que eu ouvi, Jasper. Eu não vou perguntar às mulheres sobre esse tipo de coisa."

Isabella se sentiu mal do estômago, não porque ela estava carregando, mas porque ela não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre isso.

"Tenho certeza de que eu não estou esperando um filho. Acho que vou saber quando eu tiver esperando um bebê, mas agora estou bem." Disse Isabella, pensando em mudar rapidamente de assunto. Ela era muito boa nisso. "Falando sobre bebês, você sabia que Esme deu à luz há uma semana?"

Os lábios de Alice se separaram, e ela parecia surpresa. "Sério? Não admira que eu não a vi por aí. Ou Carlisle, na verdade. Isso é uma boa notícia. Quem a ajudou a dar à luz?"

"Victoria." Isabella respondeu com um sorriso aliviado. "Esme e Carlisle tiveram um menino, Anthony." Seus olhos deslizaram para Edward, curioso para ver a reação dele. Ele simplesmente levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Não era a reação que ela esperava, mas ele parecia um pouco surpreso.

"Carlisle deve estar muito orgulhoso." Emmett sorriu.

"Todos devem ter orgulho em ter um filho!" Padre Varner apontou, procurando deliberadamente Isabella e Edward.

Jasper percebeu o olhar de Padre Varner, e então ele virou-se para Alice, sorrindo para ela. Ela fez uma careta para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Emmett pegou o olhar de Alice, e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Este vai ser um período de boa sorte, parece. Um batizado e um casamento." Emmett revelou.

Jasper e Alice engasgaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos surpresos com a confissão de Emmett. A mão de Alice voou para o peito. Padre Varner percebeu o que aquilo significava, e ele esfregou as mãos no entusiasmo. Edward parecia contente, muito contente, na verdade, Isabella notou.

"Vocês vão se casar?" Isabella perguntou, espantada.

Alice virou-se para ela, com os olhos arregalados e exclamou: "Não. Nós não vamos."

Os ombros de Emmett caíram. "Mas, eu vi vocês dois se beijando. Completamente apaixonados, na verdade."

"Emmett!" Alice gritou, com os olhos fugindo para o rosto verde do Padre Varner.

"Você beijou, e vocês nem sequer são casados. Oh, não, não! Isso é um pecado, Alice. Beijar fora do casamento é um pecado."

"Por que você tem que abrir a boca, Emmett?" Jasper cerrou os punhos ao seu lado, olhando para o amigo.

"É bom, padre. Você não tem que ficar doente." Alice murmurou ansiosamente.

Ele olhou para ela, chocada. "Mas... Mas, você tem que se casar imediatamente. Ele não pode esperar."

Isabella franziu os lábios, agarrando o braço do padre. "Estou certa de que esta situação pode ser corrigida, padre. Eles não podem se casar se não quiserem."

Alice jogou a Emmett um olhar sujo. "Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, não foi?" Antes que Emmett pudesse responder, ela virou-se para Jasper. "Você disse a ele para falar na frente do Padre, Jasper? Você também estava ciente do fato de que ele não iria aceitar bem nós nos beijando antes do casamento, se algum dia houver algum casamento."

"Estou certo de que podemos falar sobre isso lá dentro." Edward interrompeu o que quer que Jasper ia dizer. Ele apontou para as pessoas curiosas olhando para eles e segurou a mão de Isabella.

Uma vez que estavam dentro do castelo, Padre Varner alisou o roupão e endireitou sua espinha.

"E esta tarde? Podemos gerenciar uma pequena cerimônia, e eu tenho certeza que você pode usar um de seus vestidos, Alice. Eu não acho que você deve pedir a alguém para costurar-lhe outro. A cerimônia também deve ser simples..."

Alice balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, não, espere um segundo, padre. Eu... Eu não quero me casar. Assim não."

"Ah, então você quer se casar." Jasper apontou.

Alice olhou para ele. "Eu pensei que nós conversamos sobre isso."

Emmett franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Talvez se você tivesse falado comigo, isso não teria ocorrido."

Alice gemeu e colocou as mãos em cada lado da cabeça. "Como iríamos saber que você nos viu, Emmett? Fomos deliberadamente para a floresta, para ficar longe de você, mas, obviamente, não funcionou. Você ainda nos seguiu."

O rosto do padre ficou roxo, desta vez, e Isabella rapidamente disse-lhe para se sentar. Ela trocou um olhar com o marido. Edward balançou a cabeça para ela, em diversão.

"A floresta? Você foi para a floresta? O que mais aconteceu?" Perguntou o padre Varner.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. "Nada mais aconteceu, padre. Juro por Deus." Ela olhou para Emmett com desaprovação e sussurrou para si mesma: "Eu tenho certeza que Emmett teria dito tudo se nós tivéssemos feito."

Isabella interferiu: "Eu acredito que eles deveriam pensar um pouco mais sobre se casar." Vendo a expressão do Padre, ela continuou: "Eu não estou dizendo que eles não vão se casar, eventualmente, mas que seria muito cedo esta tarde. E talvez Alice precise de um vestido novo. Uma mulher gostaria de parecer o seu melhor no dia de seu casamento, Tenho a certeza disso." Ela encontrou os olhos de Edward por um segundo, e então ela se virou para o padre. "Além disso, você vai ficar conosco por um tempo, padre. Não há pressa."

Alice balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Lady Isabella está certa. Não há pressa." Ela se virou para Isabella e sorriu felizmente.

"Isabella, por favor." Isabella sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Alice piscou. "Eu prefiro ser chamada de Isabella." Alice balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, então.

Padre Varner olhou para trás e para frente entre Alice e Jasper, e então ele suspirou. "Eu suponho que não há pressa."

Jasper não parecia tão satisfeito como Alice sobre o arranjo. Ele queria se casar o mais rápido possível. Emmett deu um tapa nas costas dele, mostrando-lhe o seu apoio.

O padre levantou o dedo na frente de seus rostos, no entanto. "Mas..." Ele parou, estreitando os olhos para o novo casal incomum. "Vocês não têm permissão para ver, tocar ou falar um com o outro. Apartir de agora, até o casamento, vocês vão evitar um ao outro."

Ombros de Jasper caíram, enquanto Alice mordeu o lábio.

"Vocês me entendem?" Ele perguntou, e os dois acenaram com a cabeça.

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Há sempre a floresta." Emmett interveio.

"Emmett!" Alice interrompeu. "Sim, padre. Eu entendo. Não se preocupe!"

O velho suspirou, aliviado, esfregando as costas da mão na testa. Emmett riu. Se beijar fora do casamento significava muito para o pobre homem, Emmett não queria imaginar sua reação, se o sacerdote descobrisse sobre as mulheres que Emmett tivera regularmente em sua cama.

Jasper e Edward perceberam que seu amigo estava pensando, e todos eles sorriram um para o outro. Isabella cutucou Edward nas costelas, pensando que ele se divertia com a condição do sacerdote.

Pensando mais sobre toda essa situação e lembrando a conversa de tantos dias atrás, a verdade finalmente ocorreu-lhe. "Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, não foi?" Isabella perguntou a Edward. Ela não queria que o resto deles a ouvisse. "É por isso que você enviou Jasper com ela, apesar de Alice objetar."

Edward olhou para ela por um minuto, antes que ele respondesse: "Sim, eu sabia."

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça em diversão. "Parece que o seu plano funcionou. Eles vão se casar."

"Eu nunca duvidei que fosse funcionar" Ele admitiu com um sorriso maroto.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Claro que você não duvidou."

"Eu acho que eu preciso ir para uma caminhada, agora." O Padre os interrompeu, abanando-se. "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco para me acalmar. Eu certamente não esperava que o meu dia começasse assim."

"Nem eu, Padre." Alice murmurou, jogando para Emmett e Jasper um olhar baixo.

"Alice, você gostaria de vir comigo visitar Esme?" Isabella perguntou, sabendo que seria uma distração bem-vinda.

"Oh, isso é uma boa ideia. Claro. Estou ansiosa para vê-la e ao bebê."

Isabella olhou para Edward, não estando certa se ela deveria beijá-lo de adeus ou apenas acenar para ele. Antes que ela pudesse decidir o que ela queria fazer, ele agarrou seu rosto e pressionou seus lábios nos dela uma vez. Bem na frente de todos.

"E isso é um beijo de verdade." Padre Varner quebrou o silêncio, olhando incisivamente para Alice e Jasper. Isabella se afastou de Edward e corou.

"Estou certo de que não havia língua em Alice e Jasper." Emmett murmurou para si mesmo, certificando-se de que o padre não iria ouvi-lo.

Alice ouviu, porém, e sua boca se abriu. "Oh, meu Deus, Emmett. Mantenha sua boca fechada!" Ela agarrou o braço do padre, dessa vez com força e puxou-o porta a fora.

Isabella balançou a cabeça para Emmett, tentando não rir de sua expressão impertinente. Em seguida, ela seguiu Alice para fora.

"Você tem certeza que não quer vir para casa de Esme?" Isabella perguntou a Padre Varner, que parecia um pouco tonto.

"As crianças de hoje em dia..." Ele resmungou baixinho. Alice corou em mortificação.

"Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Alice e Jasper vão ficar separados até o casamento. Foi apenas um beijo inocente, apesar de tudo." Isabella ergueu os ombros.

"Eu não acredito em beijos inocentes, Isabella. Você quer beijar ou não. Não há beijo inocente." Ele resmungou.

Alice franziu os lábios, envergonhada. "Eu acho que não devemos mais falar sobre isso."

"Eu estou indo para a capela, então." Ele murmurou com um suspiro.

As meninas acenaram para ele, antes de virarem uma para a outra e sorrirem.

"Isso foi inesperado." Isabella murmurou, dando um tapinha no braço de Alice.

"Eu certamente não esperava isso." Alice concordou. Respirando fundo, ela mudou de assunto: "Diga-me mais um pouco sobre Anthony."

"Ele é uma coisa muito pequena, e ele é muito bonito. Ele tem dedos gordinhos e grandes, olhos azuis. Você vai ver o resto do corpo."

"Eu acho que eu deveria ter suspeitado que Esme daria à luz enquanto eu estava fora. Eu queria estar aqui quando isso acontecesse."

Isabella suspirou. "Isso me pegou de surpresa, também, mas eu sou grata que tudo correu bem."

"Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Eu estava um pouco assustada quando Emily deu à luz, porque ela estava perdendo muito sangue." Alice franziu o cenho com preocupação. "Eu cuidei dela o melhor que pude. Fiquei tão feliz quando ela acordou no dia seguinte, e estava tudo bem."

"Pobre Sam. Eu não posso imaginar o que ele passou quando ele pensou que Emily poderia nunca mais acordar." Isabella sussurrou com um arrepio.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Foi um milagre."

Assim que chegaram a casa, Isabella bateu na porta da frente, à espera de alguém para abri-la. Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu, e Esme estava na porta. Ela estava segurando o bebê em seus braços.

"Oh! Alice, você está de volta." Ela sorriu, abraçando os dois com um braço. "Venham, vocês duas. Estou tão feliz de ter você aqui."

"Ele é tão bonito, Esme." Alice murmurou para o bebê quando seus grandes olhos azuis olharam com curiosidade para ela.

"E imensamente teimoso, também." Esme suspirou, embora seus olhos brilhassem com amor.

"Você está perturbando sua mãe, Anthony?" Alice o castigou de brincadeira, acariciando sua pequena testa.

"Eu não consigo fazê-lo dormir. Ele se mantém a chorar, e eu realmente não sei o que ele quer mais. Eu o alimentei. Segurei-o. Troquei a fralda. Nada funciona." Ela suspirou de novo, e, em seguida, o bebê abriu a boquinha e soltou um grito descontente.

"Oh, não, querido." Alice sussurrou.

"Talvez você devesse balançar ele." Isabella sugeriu.

"Tentei fazer isso já. Isso não funcionou." Esme murmurou. Ela o colocou em seu ombro e gentilmente acariciou suas costas. "Quando você chegou, Alice? Estou muito feliz em tê-la de volta. Todos nós sentimos sua falta." Esme sorriu para ela.

Alice devolveu o sorriso. "Eu senti sua falta também. Acabamos de voltar, na verdade. Isabella me contou sobre o bebê, e eu vim aqui para ver vocês dois."

"Eu ouvi as pessoas falando do lado de fora, mas eu achava que havia um mal-entendido, então eu preferi ficar em casa." Esme explicou um segundo depois. O grito do bebê ficou mais alto. "Calma, bebê! Vá dormir, por favor."

Alice mordeu o lábio. "Ele não pode se sentir bem."

"Você acha que ele pegou uma febre?" Esme perguntou, preocupada. "Mas ele é tão pequeno. Não seria perigoso?"

Isabella juntou as mãos no colo, ansiosamente olhando para Esme. "Tenho certeza de que não é algo ruim." Disse Isabella.

De repente, Alice jogou a mão no ar. "Eu sei. Tenho algumas pomadas na minha casa que você pode esfregar em sua barriga. Vi Victoria usá-los em alguns dos bebês, e isso realmente funcionou."

"Oh, obrigado, Alice." Esme agarrou sua mão e apertou-a em apreço. Alice levantou-se e correu para fora.

Esme colocou o bebê em seu outro ombro, esticando o braço dela. Isabella pensou que ela parecia exausta, olhando para seu cabelo desgrenhado e os círculos escuros sob os olhos.

"Você deveria tomar um banho e ir dormir, Esme."

Esme sorriu para ela. "Eu desejo que eu possa. Tenho que esperar até que Anthony adormeça, no entanto."

"Ou você pode dar ele para mim." Isabella propôs. "Eu posso cuidar dele, enquanto você tira um cochilo, e tenho certeza que Alice vai me ajudar com as pomadas. Você está exausta, Esme. Suponho que perdeu tantas noites, cuidando de Anthony."

Os olhos de canela de Esme suavizaram, e um profundo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Esme. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

Isabella sorriu. "Positivo."

"Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente, Isabella." Esme colocou o bebê no berço dos braços de Isabella. "Você é realmente uma mulher maravilhosa."

Isabella corou. Esme se inclinou e beijou a testa do bebê e entrou em seu quarto.

Isabella olhou para o bebê e sorriu. "Acho que é só você e eu agora." Ela sussurrou. Seus lábios rosados esticaram em um bocejo, e ele abriu os olhos de novo. Quando ela franziu os lábios para ele, ele gritou. "Oh, não! Não chore! Você vai acordar sua mãe."

Ela rapidamente se levantou, pensando o que ela devia fazer nesta situação. Ela viu um pequeno cobertor e enrolou o corpo de Anthony. Ele choramingou novamente.

"Nós estamos indo para fora agora." Ela sussurrou para ele, deixando a casa de campo. "Esme precisa de um pouco de sono, bebê. Vamos dar um passeio, até que Alice volte. Então, ela vai esfregar algo em sua barriga, e a dor vai embora. Certo?"

Ela sorriu para ele. Ele não estava mais chorando, mas havia algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. De repente, ele abriu a boca e olhou para ela.

"Aí está." Disse ela, rindo.

"Isabella?"

A voz assustou o bebê, e ele imediatamente quebrou em voz alta, com gemidos de cortar o coração. Os ombros de Isabella caíram.

Ela virou-se, olhando. "Você está feliz agora? Eu só consegui que ele relaxasse um pouco, e você o assustou. Tudo bem, querido. Silêncio! O homem mau não vai te machucar." Ela o balançou em seus braços.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu pensei que algo de ruim aconteceu com ele. Como eu ia saber que ele estava bem?"

"Você poderia ter esperado para vê-lo por si mesmo, em vez de gritar com a gente."

"O que você está realmente fazendo com o bebê? Onde está Esme?"

"Eu disse a ela para tirar um cochilo. Posso cuidar do bebê, se ele parasse de chorar." Ela suspirou. "Anthony, por favor, não chore mais. Você está bem."

"Talvez ele esteja com fome."

"Alice disse que ele poderia estar com dor. Ela foi para sua casa de campo para buscar um remédio para ele."

Anthony de repente parou de chorar e olhou para o céu. Isabella seguiu seu olhar e viu um pássaro preto voando acima deles. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Isso é um pássaro, querido. Um grande, pássaro preto." Isabella sussurrou-lhe suavemente.

Ele se esforçou para colocar as mãos para fora do cobertor, mas Isabella se recusou a deixá-lo. Ela não queria que ele ficasse frio, pois não era tão quente lá fora.

Ela olhou para Edward. "Você acha que ele pode realmente ver o pássaro?"

Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. "Eu não sou tão experiente quando se trata de bebês."

"Talvez você devesse começar a aprender." Disse ela, beijando a testa de Anthony. Seus olhos azuis olharam para seu rosto, seus lábios rosados entreabertos. Isabella sorriu para ele.

Edward piscou, e então ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por quê? Você está realmente carregando?"

Isabella se esqueceu do que ela lhe tinha dito por um segundo, e sua pergunta a surpreendeu. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes, e ela deu de ombros. "Até onde eu sei, não. Mas você ouviu o que Alice e Emmett disseram. Pode demorar um mês ou dois para o mal estar matinal e todos os outros sintomas aparecerem. Eu não acho que estou grávida agora, mas pode acontecer no futuro."

Edward estudou sua expressão, e então seus olhos correram para Anthony. O bebê estava olhando para Edward agora, seus grandes olhos curiosos.

"Você quer um filho?" Ele perguntou, andando para mais perto dela.

Ela olhou para ele. "Eu não sei. Todo mundo me pergunta isso." Ela riu sem graça uma vez. "Basta olhar para ele." Ela sussurrou, referindo-se a Anthony. "Ele é tão pequeno e indefeso. Estou... vamos ser bons pais?"

Seu olhar se voltou intenso, ardente. "Se isso acontecer, aconteceu."

Seus olhos se encontraram, e sua respiração acelerou. "Eu acho que pode acontecer. Devemos estar preparados, no entanto." Ela fez um som entre um suspiro e uma risada. "Pelo menos, estamos tentando nos dar bem, né?"

Edward de repente sorriu. "Temos certeza do que fazer. Todas as noites, na verdade."

"Edward!"

"O bebê não pode me entender, Isabella, e duvido que alguém ouviu, além de você."

Ela sorriu. "Todos os dias, também. Como agora. Nós nunca tivemos uma conversa como esta confortável e fácil. Estou surpresa que um não pulou na garganta do outro ainda."

Edward agarrou sua mão e apertou-a.

Olhando para ele, ela sussurrou, "Esme me disse que Anthony é o seu nome do meio." Ela podia sentir seu corpo tenso, mas ele não deixou cair sua mão.

"Sim. Meus pais me chamaram Edward depois de meu pai e Anthony depois de meu avô. Eles acreditavam na tradição."

Isabella assentiu, os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um sorriso feliz.

Isabella encontrou-o ainda olhando para ela, e ele não parecia irritado com o assunto. Sua reação aqueceu seu coração. Um pequeno gemido chamou sua atenção, e seus olhos deslizaram para o bebê em seus braços.

"Oh, olhe! Ele adormeceu."


	13. Union

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Union - União**_

"O que quer dizer que você tem que ir?" Isabella se sentou na cama, franzindo a testa nas costas de seu marido. Ela rapidamente enrolou o lençol em torno de seu peito.

"É um negócio, Isabella." Respondeu ele, um segundo depois, colocando suas botas.

"Mas amanhã é o casamento de Alice. Eu pensei que você ia estar lá. Por que você não me disse isso antes?"

Ele se virou para ela, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Isso foi planejado há semanas. Já enviei um mensageiro para anunciar a minha chegada iminente. Eu não posso voltar atrás em minha palavra."

Os ombros de Isabella caíram. "Você ainda deveria ter me dito."

"Você não poderia ter feito nada sobre isso." Disse Edward, dando de ombros.

Isabella apertou os dentes. "Não, eu não podia, mas eu poderia ter falado com o Padre Varner sobre o adiamento do casamento, até que você voltasse. Agora, é tarde demais." Vendo sua expressão desconfiada, ela suspirou. "Eu pensei que seria agradável para Alice e Jasper terem você lá como testemunha, apesar que todo o clã estará observando a pequena cerimônia."

"Jasper e Alice não vão se importar se eu estou lá ou não."

"Mas eu me importo." Ela saiu da cama, arrastando o lençol atrás dela. Sem olhar para ele, ela rapidamente se vestiu em um novo vestido e correu os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados.

Edward observou-a se vestir, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Quando ela se recusou a olhar para ele, ele suspirou, exasperado.

"É apenas um casamento. Depois vão ter muitos no futuro. Isso não é tão importante. O nosso foi rápido e pequeno. Não é a cerimônia que importa."

Isabella pegou suas saias e orientou à direita em frente a ele. Olhando para ele, ela disse: "Então, muita sensibilidade. Mas eu não espero que você entenda. Você é apenas um homem."

Ele franziu a testa. "Isso é um insulto?"

"Tome-o como quiser." Ela enrijeceu os ombros quando ele apertou a mandíbula.

"É só um casamento." Repetiu ele por entre os dentes.

"Eu não vejo como isso faria eu me sentir melhor."

"Eu não estava tentando fazer você se sentir melhor."

Suas pupilas contraíram, e ela respondeu-lhe com uma voz zombeteira: "Claro. Porque você faria?"

Os dois olharam um para o outro por um par de segundos a mais, antes que eles caminhassem juntos em direção à porta. Desceram as escadas, ignorando o outro.

Isabella estava com raiva. Por que ele não disse a ela mais cedo? Edward tinha que ir por um par de dias - talvez até semanas - para um outro clã para os negócios. Talvez ela não pudesse ter mudado alguma coisa sobre sua saída, mas ela ainda queria saber. Por que era tão difícil para ele compartilhar isso com ela? Ela perguntou com um rosnado.

Edward ouviu. As mãos dela se transformaram em punhos em seus lados. Ela entrou na frente dele, só parando quando viu Esme no grande salão.

"Oi, Isabella." Esme saudou com um sorriso largo. Quando ela chegou perto olhou melhor para os rostos de Isabella e Edward, seu sorriso vacilou um pouco. "Bom dia, Edward."

Edward inclinou a cabeça para ela, e então ele caminhou para fora. Isabella olhou para as costas dele, sacudindo a cabeça em frustração.

"Ele é incrivelmente..." Isabella parou, à procura de uma palavra adequada. Haviam tantas para descrever sua maneira arrogante.

"Encantador?" Esme continuou por ela. Isabella se virou para ela, surpresa. "Você não ia dizer algo agradável, certo?" Quando Isabella assentiu tristemente, Esme riu. "Eu calculei."

"Ele está saindo." Isabella grunhiu, olhando para ele, embora ele não estava na sala mais.

"Eu sei." Esme murmurou. Ela viu os olhos de Isabella ampliarem e Esme rapidamente explicou, "Carlisle me disse. Achei que você sabia, também." Um sorriso simpático apareceu em seu rosto.

Isabella jogou as mãos no ar. "Eu era a única que não tinha ideia sobre isso? Meu Deus!" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e tentou tomar uma respiração profunda, saudável.

"Tenho certeza que ele esqueceu de mencionar isso a você. Talvez ele pensou que já tinha descoberto a partir de uma outra pessoa." Esme deu de ombros, girando um pedaço de tecido em torno de seus dedos.

"De alguma forma eu duvido disso." Edward mencionou que ele estava saindo por várias semanas, como se fosse não mais que a consequência do ir para uma curta caminhada pela floresta. Ela não sabia quando ele estava voltando, e a ideia de esperar um par de semanas para sua chegada não combinava com ela.

Isabella finalmente percebeu o material nas mãos de Esme e decidiu falar de outra coisa. "O que aconteceu?"

Esme suspirou. "O vestido de casamento de Alice tem um rasgo. Ela veio até mim esta manhã, feliz que ela podia precisar de outro."

Retratando toda a cena em sua cabeça, Isabella abriu um sorriso. "Ela realmente não quer se casar."

"Eu acredito que ela é responsável pelo rasgo no vestido." Esme murmurou, fazendo Isabella rir um pouco. "E eu não acho que o Padre Varner vai adiar o casamento por causa disso. Ou ele vai fazer Alice usar o vestido ou escolher outro."

"Onde ela está?" Isabella olhou ao redor, procurando por Alice.

"Ela está na cozinha com Irina. Alice disse que ela quer convencer Irina a costurar seu outro vestido." Esme balançou a cabeça em diversão. "Essa menina é inacreditável. Ela quer estar com Jasper, mas ela não quer se casar com ele. É como querer comer sem usar a boca."

Isabella riu da analogia de Esme. "Eu não posso dizer que é culpa da moça."

"O casamento não é sempre horrível."

"Eu não acho que você já quis estrangular Carlisle." Isabella brincou, tentando manter a luz ambiente.

"Bem, não..." Esme respondeu com uma risada.

Passos suaves de alguém chamaram a sua atenção, e as duas se viraram em direção ao barulho. Alice parecia frustrada e um pouco irritada. Irina não estava com ela, no entanto, e Isabella pensou que ela tinha se recusado a costurar para Alice outro vestido.

"Sem casamento, sem Jasper, Alice." Esme quebrou o silêncio, jogando para Alice um sorriso compreensivo.

"Tenho certeza de que Jasper não está ansioso para fugir em um par de semanas. O casamento poderia ter sido adiado." Alice suspirou, e seus ombros caíram. "Vou sentir falta dos dias de hoje, quando estou livre e não ligada a um homem."

"Mas por que você só rasgou o vestido um pouco? Por que não o jogou no fogo?" Isabella não se conteve. Ela tinha que perguntar.

"Isabella! Você está dando as suas ideias!" Esme suspirou.

Alice riu. "Eu realmente pensei sobre isso, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. O vestido é tão bonito, e Irina passou quase uma semana para costurá-lo. Eu só queria mais tempo."

Isabella lembrou-se a rapidez com que ela se casou, e ela não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco desamparada sobre isso. Ela nem sequer teve tempo suficiente para dizer seu adeus, antes de ser arrancada de sua família. Deus, ela sentia tanta falta deles! Isabella perguntou por um segundo o que Rosalie e Angêla estavam fazendo no momento. Seu pai era feliz? Estavam eles mesmos pensando sobre ela?

"Isabella? Você está bem?" Esme perguntou, batendo a mão na frente de seus olhos. Isabella despertou, e ela piscou, tentando ignorar seus pensamentos.

"Sim, eu estou bem. O que você estava falando?"

"Eu estava apenas dizendo a Esme que Jasper me enviou uma mensagem através de Eric ontem." Disse Alice com um sorriso inocente. Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa. "Ele quer que eu saiba que ele mal pode esperar até amanhã à noite." Ela sussurrou, suas bochechas esquentando.

"Será que ele realmente disse isso a Eric?" Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, sua própria pele ficou um pouco vermelha.

"Não, não. Sua mensagem era um enigma, honestamente. Eric parecia um pouco confuso, mas eu passei um par de horas pensando nisso. Estou certa de que é o que ele realmente quis dizer."

"Foi bastante ousado de Jasper lhe enviar essa mensagem através de outra pessoa." Esme observou.

"O que o enigma dizia?" Isabella perguntou, curiosa.

"Um ..." Alice hesitou. "Ele disse: 'Eu acho que sobre a lua e as estrelas, quando ninguém vai nos separar."

Esme franziu os lábios. "Isso parece um pouco óbvio para mim. Eric realmente parecia confuso?"

Alice assentiu com uma risadinha. "Ele disse que não entendia por que Jasper mencionou a lua e as estrelas."

Isabella e Esme compartilharam um olhar compreensivo, e ambas coraram. Alice torceu as mãos em ansiedade.

"Eu deveria ter medo, no entanto?" Alice perguntou hesitante.

Isabella limpou a garganta, sem jeito. "Hum... É uma coisa... Você não deveria... Se ambos gostam um do outro, isso não deve ser... Incomum." Ela gaguejou, seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

As mulheres não estavam acostumadas a falar sobre este assunto.

Esme percebeu seu desconforto e deu um tapinha no ombro de Isabella. "Ela tem razão, Alice. Você deve deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente."

Um cavalo relinchou do lado de fora, e a cabeça de Isabella estalou em direção à porta. Isso era o cavalo de Edward? Ele nunca disse a ela quando ele estava saindo - só que ele estava saindo hoje.

Ela pegou as saias e saiu, dizendo a Alice e Esme para desculpá-la por um par de momentos. É verdade que era o corcel negro de Edward, e seu marido a observava da sela.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Você está indo embora? Agora?" Ela perguntou quando ela se aproximou. "Eu pensei que você ia ficar até a refeição do meio-dia."

"Não. Nós temos que ir agora." Ele respondeu. Edward estudou seu rosto, em busca de qualquer vestígio de que ela ainda pudesse estar irritada com ele. "Eu não sei quando eu vou voltar."

Isabella fez uma careta, encontrando seus olhos. "Eu sei. Acho que estou indo para o casamento de Alice sozinha." Ela fingiu entusiasmo, embora ele pudesse ouvir a decepção em sua voz.

Sua expressão se suavizou, e então ele passou o braço em volta dela e levantou-a para seu colo.

"Emmett, Carlisle e Esme também estarão lá. Você não estará sozinha." Ele murmurou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Uma mecha de cabelo vermelho acastanhado caiu sobre a testa dele, e ela suavemente a escovou com os dedos. Ela deixou sua mão permanecer em seu cabelo por um segundo, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e retirou-a. Ele pareceu surpreso por seu gesto, mas não descontente.

"Eu estava esperando que você fosse estar lá, também. Isso não importa mais, eu acho. Você estava certo. Terá um monte de casamentos a partir de agora."

Edward ergueu o queixo para cima, de modo que ela estava olhando em seus olhos novamente. Seus queridos olhos canela estavam arregalados e confusos quanto ele trouxe a cabeça para mais perto dela. Seus lábios se separaram em surpresa, e ele podia sentir sua respiração suave e quente em sua boca.

"Há pessoas que nos observam, Edward." Ela sussurrou, pensando que ele poderia ligar.

Viu-o revirar os olhos quando ele a beijou. Seus lábios eram macios e suaves quando eles se moldaram contra os dela. Ela suspirou dentro de sua boca, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Alguém riu ao fundo.

Ele não aprofundou o beijo, embora quisesse. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de parar, uma vez que ele começasse. Ele deu a sua cintura um aperto suave, e então ele se afastou. Isabella gemeu baixinho em protesto. Um sorriso de satisfação adornou o rosto de Edward. Ele sabia que ela queria tanto quanto ele a queria, e o pensamento era definitivamente revigorante.

"Parece que você não se importa." Ela continuou sua declaração anterior, com um sorriso próprio.

Ele apenas levantou os ombros. "Eu vou ver você mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado. Eu não quero que você volte para casa em pedaços."

Ele deixou que ela soubesse que ele não apreciava seu humor, e ela revirou os olhos para ele. "Pelo menos, você considera isto como casa." Ressaltou. "Você não acha que é hora de você usar o meu xadrez?"

"Oh!" Suas bochechas coraram. "Eu esqueci o xadrez. Vou pensar sobre isso, embora eu não possa prometer nada."

Edward suspirou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela, incrédulo.

"Eu disse que devo pensar sobre isso." Ela repetiu, balançando a cabeça. "Você não precisa ficar tão duvidoso."

Edward jogou um outro olhar para ela, antes de colocá-la de volta no chão. "Eu tenho que ir agora." Ele fez um sinal para os soldados que o acompanhavam e puxou as rédeas.

Isabella sorriu e deu um passo para trás. Todos eles cutucaram seus cavalos com os seus joelhos e calcanhares, enquanto ela acenou para eles. Ela os observou desaparecer para baixo do morro, e então ela se virou, percebendo que ela não era a única ofertando adeus a eles. Lauren e Jessica estavam chorando atrás dela, enquanto Irina e três outras meninas pareciam um pouco desamparadas.

Alice e Esme estavam de pé atrás de todos os outros, olhando com diversão para Lauren e Jessica. Alice cutucou Esme nas costelas, rindo, enquanto Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

"Vocês deveriam se envergonhar." Isabella castigou-as.

"Deveríamos, mas nós não estamos." Alice murmurou.

Esme franziu os lábios, tentando não sorrir. "Nós devemos fazer algo sobre o vestido. Afinal, só temos hoje para corrigi-lo."

Alice gemeu, fazendo uma careta.

"Agora que penso nisso, nunca tivemos um grande casamento por aqui." Esme ponderou. "As cerimônias ocorrem geralmente na casa de alguém ou no grande salão do castelo, com alguns amigos ou a família. Pelo menos, é assim que eu me lembro do meu."

Alice fez uma careta de novo, corando. "Eu teria preferido dessa maneira, também." Sua carranca foi logo seguida por um palavrão grosseiro. "Mas, Emmett disse a todos sobre o casamento, e ele provavelmente explicou-lhes porque Jasper e eu deveríamos casar."

Esme e Isabella trocaram um sorriso simpático sobre a cabeça de Alice.

"Não se preocupe! Todo mundo sabe sobre vocês. Eles não vão julgar." Esme a acalmou.

Eu não me importo se eles me julgarem. Eu odeio que Jasper pareça feliz com isso." Alice murmurou, e Isabella e Esme riram dessa vez.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão. Depois de um par de horas de trabalho sobre o vestido, Esme finalmente pode dizer que estava tão bom como novo. O vestido não era branco, mas era definitivamente algo para ser visto. Todo mundo achava que Irina tinha feito um grande trabalho com ele. Alice suspirou, aceitando o fato de que ela não podia fazer nada para evitar o casamento.

Um par de minutos depois, Esme foi para casa para alimentar Anthony. Ela o tinha deixado em casa com uma amiga dela, e Esme queria verificar para se certificar de que ele estava bem.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Lauren disse a Isabella que o jantar estava pronto. Isabella convidou Alice para tomar a refeição com eles, mas ela parecia um pouco hesitante, porque Jasper estaria lá também.

"Eu não sabia que isso iria assustá-la." Desafiou Isabella, sabendo que faria Alice aceitar o seu convite.

Seu plano funcionou.

Ambas se sentaram à mesa, e o silêncio desceu sobre eles. Isabella queria rolar os olhos para os soldados, enquanto Alice suspirou ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que todos vocês conhecem Alice." Isabella olhou para eles com um sorriso, e todos eles concordaram.

"Quem não conhece?" Um homem alto de pele escura, disse, sorrindo. "Tão feliz de ter a pretendida de Jasper aqui com a gente."

Alice levantou a taça de cerveja para o ar, os olhos encontrando os de Jasper. Ele sorriu, enquanto ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Isabella assistiu toda a troca e suprimiu uma risadinha.

A ceia veio e foi, em seguida, Alice rapidamente retirou-se para sua casa de campo, temendo que Jasper gostaria de acompanhá-la. Isabella deu-lhe uma vela, pois já estava escuro lá fora, e então ela disse a Alice boa noite.

Isabella não tinha percebido como ela havia se tornado acostumada à presença de Edward na cama, até que ela tentou adormecer. Ela olhou ansiosamente para o seu lado da cama e suspirou. Esta não seria a última vez que ele teria que viajar por um par de dias ou semanas. Ela devia se acostumar a dormir sozinha quando necessário. Ela sabia que estava indo sonhar com ele quando ela fechou os olhos.

A manhã chegou cedo demais, e Isabella ajudou Alice a se vestir, enquanto Esme cuidou de seus cabelos. Elas não queriam admitir, mas Isabella e Esme temiam que Alice pudesse querer fugir.

"Realmente, parem de olhar para mim como se eu fosse trancar a porta." Alice murmurou.

"Então, pare de ficar se remexendo." Disse Isabella.

"Não estou inquieta." Alice comentou.

"Você está nervosa." Esme fundamentou. "Você vai se casar hoje. É normal se sentir um pouco ansiosa."

Os ombros de Alice caíram. "Obrigado pela lembrança."

Assim que elas tinham acabado, as três caminharam para fora, onde Jasper estava esperando por Alice.

"Você parece feliz." Alice resmungou, enquanto seu futuro marido levantou os ombros, sorrindo para ela.

"Eu acredito que eu tenho uma razão para estar feliz."

"Ele é um sedutor." Esme sussurrou para Isabella, e ambas riram.

Padre Varner estava esperando por eles na frente da capela, parecendo surpreso que muitas pessoas tinham vindo para ver a cerimônia.

"Você acha que eles vão tentar interromper o casamento?" Ele perguntou a Isabella assim que ela se aproximou dele.

"Eu acho que não, padre. Eles estão aqui para ver Alice, finalmente, se casar com o homem que foi atrás dela há meses. Eles estão aqui para celebrar sua união."

Padre Varner ergueu a sobrancelha para ela. "O que quer dizer com ele foi atrás dela há meses? Será que ele foi seduzi-la?"

"Oh, não, Padre." Isabella rapidamente rebateu. "'Não gosto disso." Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela baixou a cabeça e se retirou. Suas bochechas estavam quentes quando ela entrou com Esme e Carlisle.

Eles olharam para ela com curiosidade, enquanto ela deu de ombros. Alice e Jasper juntaram as mãos e andaram na frente do padre Varner. Um casal de mulheres chorou em voz alta, e Jasper atirou-lhes um olhar descontente.

Isabella suspirou pela visão diante de si e desejou mais uma vez que Edward estivesse lá com ela. Esta foi a primeira vez que ela tinha testemunhado um casamento, além do dela.

Ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma, observando a cerimônia.

"Sorria. Este não é um funeral."

Aquela voz parecia tão familiar. Ela pensou que estava tendo alucinações. Sua boca se abriu enquanto ela olhou para aqueles olhos verdes bonitos. Edward sorriu para ela, apreciando a expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, querendo envolver os braços ao redor dele.

"Estou aqui para assistir ao casamento." Respondeu ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ela com ar satisfeito.

Isabella sorriu. "Eu não acredito que você voltou."

Esme ouviu a alegria na voz de Isabella e se virou para ver Edward piscando para sua esposa. Ela cutucou Carlisle nas costelas, e, em seguida, ambos sorriram conscientemente um para o outro. Carlisle apertou a cintura de Esme, rindo baixinho.

Isabella e Edward pareciam alheios ao comportamento dos seus amigos.

"Eu já me convenci de que você teria ido por semanas. Mudou de ideia?" Isabella perguntou, inclinando-se mais perto dele. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava realmente lá.

Edward pensou que ele fez a coisa certa ao voltar, e o sorriso radiante dela era prova suficiente. Quando ele disse a seus soldados para continuar a viagem sem ele, eles tinham olhado estranhamente para ele. Eles não se atreveram a interrogá-lo, embora as palavras estivessem na ponta da língua.

Edward sabia que o outro proprietário de terras não poderia se importar menos sobre a sua chegada. Seus soldados poderiam lidar com isso, e iriam dizer ao homem que algo mais importante tinha interferido.

A decepção de Isabella o tinha seguido desde que ele deixou o castelo, e quando ele virou o garanhão de volta, Edward sabia que ele não iria se arrepender de sua decisão.

"Você." Respondeu ele, observando o sorriso no rosto dela ampliar em delírio.

"Eu estava esperando você dizer isso." Ela brincou.

Edward revirou os olhos.

Padre Varner pigarreou alto, lançando-lhes um olhar sujo. Isabella sorriu inocentemente para ele, enquanto Edward levantou os ombros com indiferença. Jasper se virou para ver o que causou o descontentamento do sacerdote e viu seu latifundiário. Ele abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Alice sorriu para Isabella, pensando o quão feliz ela podia estar que seu marido voltou.

"Eu sinto muito." Isabella sussurrou para o Padre, e então ela se virou para Edward. "Ele acha que alguém está tentando arruinar o casamento. Eu não quero que ele pense que sou eu."

Edward sorriu. "Você arruinar o casamento?" Ele pensou sobre seu próprio casamento, onde ela havia tentado evitá-lo.

Isabella percebeu o que ele estava pensando e o cutucou nas costelas.

"Eu não estava tentando arruiná-lo. Eu estava tentando pará-lo."

"É a mesma coisa, Isabella." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Padre Varner jogou outro olhar sujo, mas ele não disse nada desta vez. Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram por um segundo, antes que ela rapidamente apertasse os lábios. Edward balançou a cabeça em diversão.

"Devemos falar depois do casamento." Isabella murmurou. "Embora eu me pergunte como ele nos ouve. Estamos praticamente sussurrando um com o outro."

"Ele é Padre Varner." Disse Edward.

Eles compartilharam um olhar divertido, e Isabella riu para si mesma. Ela voltou sua atenção para o casal, ouvindo Jasper dizer em alto e bom som: "Eu aceito.".

Alice apertou seu aperto na mão de Jasper e corou. Isabella mordeu os lábios em antecipação, lembrando-se de como ela tinha tentado evitar a mesma pergunta que Alice foi obrigada a responder agora.

"Mary Alice Brandon, você toma Jasper Whitlock para ser seu marido? Você promete ser fiel a ele em momentos bons e nos ruins, na doença e na saúde, para amá-lo e cuidar dele todos os dias da sua vida?"

Alice respirou fundo e murmurou: "Eu aceito.".

Edward de repente passou o braço em volta da cintura de Isabella, e ela sorriu para ele. Ela inclinou-se para o seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ela observava Alice e Jasper se olharem.

"Agora você pode beijar a noiva."


	14. Manners

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Betado por Johana_

**Manners - Conduta**

"Quais são os seus planos para hoje?" Edward perguntou quando ele pôs suas botas. Isabella olhou para as costas dele, tentando reprimir um bocejo.

"Eu quero ir para um passeio. Por quê?" Ela sentou-se na cama, levantando as sobrancelhas para ele com desconfiança.

"Vou enviar Laurent com você." Disse ele, voltando-se para ela.

Isabella fez uma careta, saindo da cama. "Eu não preciso de um tutor." Ela murmurou para si mesma, sabendo que seria inútil discutir esse assunto novamente.

Edward franziu o cenho. "Eu pensei que nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso."

Isabella suspirou. "Tudo bem. Diga a Laurent para me encontrar no estábulo."

Ele andou na frente dela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "É meu dever cuidar de você."

Ela olhou para ele com atenção, e, em seguida, uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça. "Se eu prometer que darei apenas um passeio ao redor do castelo..."

Ele interrompeu. "Nada do que você disser vai mudar minha ideia."

Seus ombros caíram. "É bom saber disso. Pelo menos, eu não vou perder a minha respiração com você." Ela agitou as mãos longe e agarrou sua camisa. Depois que ela falou, um outro pensamento atravessou sua cabeça, e seus olhos se iluminaram de esperança. "Se eu quiser Alice para andar comigo, não haveria necessidade de..."

"Sim, haveria!" Ele respondeu. "Você falariam uma com a outra, não vendo onde suas montarias a levaram e em menos de uma hora você iria se perder."

"Você deve ter realmente uma resposta para tudo?"

Edward colocou as mãos nos quadris e estreitou os olhos para ela.

Isabella soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Eu acho que não há razão para continuar esta discussão. Tudo o que eu digo, você sempre irá me contradizer."

Ele examinou sua expressão e viu a irritação nos seus olhos. Com um curto aceno de cabeça, ele abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Isabella sozinha em seu quarto de dormir.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama com seu vestido em suas mãos. "Sempre um cavalheiro." Ela murmurou baixinho. "Ele nem sequer me deu o meu beijo de bom dia!"

Depois que ela se vestiu, ela desceu as escadas. Decidiu pular o café da manhã, uma vez que a mesma não estava com tanta fome. Seu olhar mudou para os soldados de Edward, e ela não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva que eles não se levantaram quando ela entrou no grande salão. Enquanto pensava mais nisso, percebeu que eles nunca se levantaram. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que um cavalheiro se levanta quando uma mulher entra na sala. Era educado. Os soldados mal a reconheciam, no entanto. Era muito rude deles ficarem sentados quando ela entrava no salão. Ela ignorou seu comportamento no primeiro par de semanas, mas agora realmente a incomodava.

Com uma carranca, ela lembrou que eles também não se levantavam quando Alice se juntava a eles para o jantar, também. Nenhum deles levantou a cabeça quando ela colocou as mãos sobre as costas da cadeira, apesar de Edward lançar-lhe um olhar curioso. Ela o ignorou, dirigindo o olhar para os outros.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar que vocês são todos extremamente rudes!" Ela interrompeu a conversa alta. O rosto de Edward virou incrédulo. Os outros pararam de falar e olharam para ela. Eles estavam claramente ofendidos com o comentário, mas Isabella não deixou sua hostilidade deter ela.

"Não olhem para mim desse jeito." Ela continuou, quando todos eles franziram as sobrancelhas para ela. "Eu sei que isso não incomoda meu marido, mas me incomoda. Eu sou a Senhora do castelo, e eu sou uma mulher, e para qualquer uma dessas razões, cortesia comum exigiria que vocês me mostrassem um pouco de respeito."

"Milady, como é que te incomoda?" Stefan perguntou, confuso.

"Nós não nos consideramos rudes, e nós a respeitamos." Disse James com uma expressão confusa.

"Não, vocês não respeitam." Ela balançou a cabeça para eles, vendo-os levantarem suas vozes para o outro.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Edward perguntou por entre os dentes.

"Eu estou tentando ensinar-lhes boas maneiras. Isso é o que eu estou fazendo, marido." Ela sussurrou. "Agora, deixe-me dizer o que eu quero dizer."

Edward encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando-a fixamente. Ela voltou sua atenção para seus soldados.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu quero dizer o que me incomoda mais." Ela começou, tentando fazer contato visual com todos sentados à mesa. Todos eles franziram o cenho para ela novamente, embora ela notou que Emmett, Eric e dois outros soldados estavam sorrindo.

"Parece haver uma abundância de coisas que a incomodam, Milady." Um dos guerreiros resmungou.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar sujo e continuou: "Um homem sempre se levanta quando uma mulher entra ou sai da sala." Ela olhou para eles em expectativa. Eles não fizeram nada. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para eles e acenou com a cabeça, esperando-os reagir de alguma forma. "O que vocês estão esperando? Levantem-se."

"Por quê? Você entrou já tem alguns minutos, não agora." Disse um homem chamado Benjamin com uma expressão confusa.

Isabella reprimiu um gemido. "Pelo menos, deixe-me saber que você entendeu."

"Por que temos de nos levantar quando uma mulher entra na sala? Não vai ajudar qualquer um de nós. Parece uma perda de tempo para mim." Stefan interveio. Vários homens concordaram com ele.

"Porque é educado, é por isso. Um cavalheiro está mostrando a mulher o seu respeito quando ele se levanta."

"Somos guerreiros, Milady, não cavalheiros." Acrescentou Benjamin.

Isabella podia sentir-se a tornar-se irritada. Eles eram tontos, concluiu. "Guerreiros ou não, vocês ainda são homens. A regra se aplica a vocês, também."

Todos eles trocaram um olhar confuso. Alguns deles levantaram seus ombros, enquanto outros voltaram para Edward. Seu marido acenou para eles, e, em seguida, todos eles concordaram com o pedido de Isabella. Ela suspirou, aliviada.

"Este é um bom começo." Admitiu ela, sorrindo para eles. Eles não retornaram o sorriso. Ela não se importava. "Agora, vocês devem parar de bater suas taças como selvagens. Vocês podem apenas tocá-las, sem derramar a cerveja em todos os lugares da mesa. Os servos têm sempre um tempo difícil de limpar depois de cada refeição, e seria um pouco mais fácil para eles fazerem seu dever, se vocês só cooperassem. "

"Mas nós gostamos de nossos copos tilintando assim. É algo que temos feito há anos. É a nossa maneira de expressar o nosso contentamento."

"Tenho certeza que vocês podem encontrar uma outra maneira de expressar o seu contentamento." Respondeu Isabella. Todos eles olharam para ela. "Achei que vocês preferiam usar suas espadas ou atirar flechas." Ela rapidamente acrescentou quando alguns deles se tornaram irritados com o comentário dela. "Não um no outro, é claro."

Edward reprimiu um sorriso. Seus soldados pareciam atordoados com as palavras de Isabella. Esta foi a primeira vez que uma mulher se levantou , e de repente sentiu-se muito orgulhoso de sua esposa. Eles não estavam acostumados a serem repreendidos por uma mulher, mesmo que ela fosse sua esposa. Ele olhou para Isabella e viu a determinação em seu rosto.

"Mas é por isso que os servos estão aqui, limpar!" Alistair cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"E você poderia mostrar um pouco de simpatia por eles." Disse Isabella.

Alistair ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela desafiadoramente. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar sujo, enquanto Emmett cutucou Alistair forte nas costelas.

"Há alguma dúvida sobre isso?" Isabella perguntou, olhando para todos. Eles balançaram a cabeça, embora alguns deles se recusaram a parar franzindo a testa para ela.

"Notei também que alguns de vocês cospem em seus pratos depois de terminar suas refeições. Isso é claramente horrível." Ela suprimiu um estremecimento de repulsa quando se lembrou de Stefan fazendo isso. Ela percebeu que ele não era o único, e ela queria que ele parasse.

"Como é que é falta de respeito?" Laurent perguntou com uma carranca.

Isabella não estava surpresa que achavam o gesto perfeitamente aceitável. "É muito desrespeitoso. Depois de terminar sua refeição, você empurra a cadeira para trás, levanta-se e vai embora. Você não cospe no seu prato. Isso me ofende, porque eu estou compartilhando a mesa com você, e isso ofende o cozinheiro . "

"É assim que mostramos ao cozinheiro a nossa gratidão."

Isabella virou-se para Edward e fez uma careta para ele. Ele deu de ombros para ela, deixando-a lidar com a situação. Ele queria rir.

"Mas isso é revoltante!" Ela gritou. "A partir de agora, vocês vão parar ... De fazer isso. Vocês poderiam apenas dizer ao cozinheiro que vocês gostaram da refeição."

"Ou podemos cuspir em nossos pratos. O cozinheiro sabe o que isso significa." James argumentou.

Os dedos de Isabella coçavam para massagear as têmporas. Eles não eram guerreiros. Eles eram animais. "Então, eu vou falar com ele e explicar toda a situação. Mas eu não vou respeitar esse tipo de comportamento mais. Está claro?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para eles. Eles resmungaram sob sua respiração, e quando eles se recusaram a responder a ela, Edward olhou para eles.

"Tudo bem." Alguns deles disseram, enquanto o resto assentiu.

Um segundo depois, Irina caminhou para dentro com mais cerveja. Ao vê-la, Isabella olhou para os soldados com expectativa. Eles olharam de volta confusos.

"Levantem-se!" Isabella ordenou, jogando as mãos no ar em frustração. Irina partiu, e ela quase deixou cair o jarro no chão.

"Mas é Irina." Um homem loiro protestou.

"Eu não vejo uma barba nela." Isabella argumentou. "Ela é uma mulher. Achei que você entendeu o que eu disse antes."

"Nós pensamos que deveríamos nos levantar quando você entrasse na sala, Milady." Alguém chamado Charles disse.

"Eu falava especificamente de mulheres. Eu não estava falando só sobre mim. Eu estava incluindo todas as outras mulheres neste clã."

Irina não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela colocou o jarro sobre a mesa e se virou para sair, mas Isabella a parou.

"Espere um segundo, Irina."

A mulher de cabelo loiro franziu os lábios e apertou as mãos juntas na frente dela. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, e os olhares dos guerreiros a inquietava. Isabella notou seu desconforto, e ela rapidamente olhou para Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça para ninguém em particular e se levantou. Os soldados olharam para ele, incrédulos, enquanto Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Finalmente, eles pularam para seus pés, resmungando.

"Agora você pode sair, Irina." Disse Isabella, sorrindo para ela. A moça piscou, confusa e atordoada por seu comportamento, virou-se e foi embora. "Espere até que ela não esteja na sala mais." Explicou Isabella quando três homens se sentaram.

"Será que realmente temos que fazer isso o tempo todo?" Charles resmungou.

Isabella não disse nada. Ela estava contente que tinham obedecido. Ela jogou a Edward um sorriso satisfeito e saiu. Quando nenhum deles se levantou, ela olhou por cima do ombro. Eles pularam a seus pés novamente. O sorriso voltou, e ela estava rindo para si mesma no momento em que ela saiu.

Ela ainda podia ver suas expressões irritadas. Os homens precisavam se comportar. Ela foi criada para ser uma fina e gentil senhora, e ela não podia suportar o comportamento rude deles. Ela poderia ter sido um pouco ousada demais, mas ela não queria que eles agissem como animais quando ou se sua família viesse a visitar. Ela também ficou satisfeita que Edward a tinha defendido na frente de seus soldados leais. Seu coração se encheu de alegria e orgulho.

Ela caminhou em direção aos estábulos, mantendo o sorriso firme no rosto. Ela sabia que Eric não estava lá dentro, pois ele ainda estava comendo, mas ela sabia como selar um cavalo. Se ela não tivesse que esperar por Laurent...

Os cavalos relincharam quando a viram. Ela sorriu para eles, e quando viu o garanhão preto de Edward, ela rapidamente se aproximou dele. Ela não sabia por que, mas realmente precisava que o cavalo gostasse dela.

"Oi, não. Lembra-se de mim?" Ela apoiou os cotovelos contra a sua baia e sorriu para ele. O cavalo exalou alto e caminhou para mais perto dela.

"Eles provavelmente me odeiam agora, mas eu não me importo. Isso vai ajudá-los no futuro. Isso é o que papai sempre me disse, quando eu discutia com ele sobre as minhas boas maneiras." Ela hesitante tocou seu nariz, com medo de que ele fosse se afastar. Ele não o fez, e ela moveu a mão até a testa.

"Eu era uma criança tão desobediente. Você não pode imaginar." Ela riu desta vez feliz que ela estava sozinha. "Papai sempre teve que correr atrás de mim para me alimentar, e eu sempre tinha que tomar um banho depois, eu tendia a espalhar toda a refeição no meu vestido."

O cavalo acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se dela. Ela sorriu enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para o pescoço e acariciou-o.

"Isso não me surpreende."

Ela começou, e rapidamente retirou a mão do cavalo. Ela virou-se na direção da voz.

"Você sempre tem que andar sorrateiramente sobre mim? Você me deu um bom susto."

Edward encolheu os ombros, fechando a distância entre eles.

"Você está aqui para ter certeza que eu esperei por Laurent? Ou você está aqui para me ensinar sobre mais cedo?" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Edward sorriu para ela. "Eu não estou aqui para dar aulas a você."

Isabella ficou surpresa. "Ah. Então, você está aqui para me certificar de que não saia sem Laurent."

"Não. Eu não estou aqui por causa disso, também."

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele com desconfiança. Ela sabia que ele ouviu tudo o que ela disse sobre sua infância. Um sorriso esticou em seu rosto. "Então, você está aqui para me dar o meu beijo de bom dia."

Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela continuou: "Você deve saber que eu não me arrependo de meu comportamento, marido, se é por isso que você está aqui. Sei que não devo me levantar até seus soldados. Você pode pensar que eu agi grosseiramente, mas eu considero esta a minha casa, também."

Ele a interrompeu: "Eu estou orgulhoso de você."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela podia sentir o sangue correr em seu rosto. Sua confissão a pegou de surpresa. Ela não esperava que ele a seguisse até o estábulo só para lhe dizer isso. Além disso, ele nunca a tinha elogiado antes.

"Sério?"

Ele apertou ainda mais a sua cintura. "Sim."

"Você não acha que eu fui insolente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você tem o direito de dizer o que está incomodando você."

"Eu não sabia que as mulheres tinham quaisquer direitos." Ela sussurrou.

"Você tem."

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, e uma súbita sensação de calor envolveu seu corpo. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios contra os dele, provocando-o.

"Você vai me dar o meu beijo de bom dia agora?"

Ele beijou-a com força, com fervor. Ela podia sentir o seu toque até os dedos dos pés. Não foi apenas um beijo de bom dia, Isabella percebeu quando a mão dele agarrou seu cabelo. Sua língua mergulhou dentro para devastar a boca dela e esfregou perversamente ao longo de sua língua. Ela soltou um gemido áspero, sentindo suas entranhas derreterem, enquanto seus joelhos tremeram. Seus beijos sempre a faziam se sentir tonta.

Edward tocou o lado de seu peito, deixando a mão dele acariciar seu lado enquanto ele parou em sua cintura. Podia senti-la tremer em seus braços, e ele gostava de sua reação devassa. Seu sangue correu para os lombos, e ele sabia que estava perto de perder o seu controle. Ele não se afastou, no entanto. Se fosse mesmo possível, ele aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, mostrando-lhe a sua necessidade. Quando as mãos de repente puxaram seu vestido, ela gemeu seu protesto. "Edward, estamos rodeados de cavalos."

De repente, ele agarrou sua cintura e colocou-a em uma pilha de feno. Ele caiu de joelhos na frente dela e esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto ela raspou as unhas ao longo de suas costas.

"Edward..." Ela respirou quando seus lábios beijaram o lado de seu pescoço. Eles não estavam à vista, mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervosa. "Eu não acho que nós deveríamos fazer amor aqui." Suas unhas se cravaram em seus ombros quando ele passou a língua através de sua clavícula.

"Eu não me importo." Ele murmurou contra sua pele.

"E se Eric caminhar para nós? E Laurent?" Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais nervosa ficava. "Não, não. Edward, devemos parar."

"O risco de ser pego torna as coisas mais emocionantes."

"Eu discordo. Eu não quero ser pega em uma posição tão comprometedora por seus soldados, marido. Além disso, eu não me sinto confortável com o seu cavalo nos vendo tão intensamente."

Suas bochechas coraram, e seu corpo inteiro exigia o calor dele, mas ela tinha que manter a mente clara. Por mais que ela quisesse, Eric ou Laurent podiam entrar a qualquer momento. Edward soltou um rosnado baixo. Isabella notou seu desconforto e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sorrindo docemente para ele. "Temos a noite toda para nós mesmos." Quando ele não se moveu, ela bateu as mãos. "Agora, me solte."

Ele franziu a testa. "Você é a mulher mais teimosa que já conheci."

"Rosalie me disse isso todos os dias, também." Ela admitiu. Ela rapidamente se levantou e examinou seu vestido. Ela percebeu que tinha feno em seu cabelo e suspirou.

Edward caminhou atrás dela e empurrou as mãos dela, grunhindo. Ela podia sentir os dedos em seu cabelo e sorriu. Em seguida, ela alisou o vestido e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e virou-a. Seu sorriso virou inocente quando viu o fogo e necessidade em seus olhos. "Eu irei ver Abby agora." Disse ela, passando por ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. Sua esposa era uma mulher tão irritante, mas ele já sabia disso. Um sorriso esticou em seu rosto. Ele nunca a teria de nenhuma outra maneira, ele percebeu.

Ele ouviu seu suspiro, e seu coração saltou inquieto em seu peito. Pensando que ela poderia ter se ferido, ele correu para ela. Edward encontrou-a dentro de baia de Abby, inclinando-se sobre a égua. A égua estava deitada, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e nebulosos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu não sei. O que há de errado com ela?" Isabella colocou a mão no pescoço da égua e acariciou-a. O cavalo relinchou baixinho, tentando levantar um pouco a cabeça. Abby parecia miserável. "Será que Eric sabe sobre ela? Ela parece estar com dor, Edward."

Ele franziu a testa, lentamente acariciando Abby em seu estômago. "Ela está doente." A égua espirrou em voz alta, concordando com a afirmação de Edward.

Isabella olhou para o marido, preocupada. "Será que ela vai ficar bem?"

Ele não respondeu, enquanto se levantava. Isabella mordeu o lábio com preocupação, notando a alta temperatura de Abby. Ela realmente tinha chegado a amar a égua, e o pensamento de perdê-la a fez triste.

"Ela está febril, Edward."

Edward colocou a mão no ombro de Isabella e apertou-a com cuidado. Ela mal notou.

"Eu vou cuidar de você, Abby." Isabella sussurrou.

"Eu não acho que você pode fazer muito para ajudá-la, Isabella." Disse Edward.

"Então, onde está o Eric?" Ela perguntou em voz azeda, voltando-se para o marido.

"Você me chamou, Milady?"

Isabella reconheceu a voz de Eric. Viu-o do lado de fora da baia de Abby, e Laurent estava bem atrás dele.

"Graças a Deus você está aqui. Abby pegou uma febre, Eric." Ela o informou, acariciando o pescoço da égua.

Eric pareceu surpreso, e ele franziu a testa. Ele rapidamente entrou na baia e se inclinou sobre a égua. "Eu não entendo. Ela estava muito bem ontem à noite." Ele também notou sua temperatura elevada.

Quando Eric a examinou, Isabella se afastou, caminhando ao lado de Edward. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você acha que... Você acha que ela vai morrer?"

Edward trocou um olhar com Eric. Isabella percebeu isso, mas ela decidiu não questioná-lo sobre isso. "Não, Milady. Eu não acredito que ela vai morrer."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, senhora Isabella."

Ela olhou para Edward, e então ela acenou com a cabeça. "Por favor, tenha certeza que ela se torne saudável novamente." Ela implorou.

"Ela estará em suas quatro pernas antes de o sol se por." Ele prometeu, sorrindo, encorajando a sua senhora.

Isabella apreciou, e ela respirou fundo. Saindo da baia de Abby, ela se virou para Laurent e sorriu.

"Eu suponho que você não tem que cuidar de mim hoje mais, Laurent. Eu não estou indo para um passeio hoje."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, Milady! Eric sabe o que está fazendo. Sua égua está em boas mãos." Com um pequeno sorriso, ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu.

Isabella ficou olhando para ele. "Ele não está com raiva de mim?" Ela perguntou a Edward, enquanto ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas e guiou-a para fora.

Assim que eles saíram das sombras, o sol iluminou as estrias vermelhas no cabelo de Isabella. Edward encontrou-se hipnotizado. Ele não pôde se impedir de correr os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

Quando ela olhou para ele, ele balançou a cabeça. "Ele não tem um motivo para ficar com raiva de você."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vi você trocar um olhar fugaz com Eric..." Continuou ela, preocupada. "Abby vai ficar bem? Eric não mentiria para mim, não é?"

Edward viu a preocupação em seus olhos. "Eric não sabe por que ela ficou doente tão rapidamente, mas ele é bom no que faz. Sua égua vai ficar bem."

"Eu espero que sim. Chatear-me-ia perder Abby."

De repente, ele apertou a mão dela, puxando-a na direção das árvores. Isabella o seguiu, embora ela estava se perguntando onde ele a estava levando. Ela franziu a testa, tropeçando em uma pedra. Ele segurou-a. Ela olhou para as costas quando ele não perguntou se ela estava bem.

"Onde você está me levando?" Ela perguntou, puxando a sua mão.

Ele virou-se e levantou os ombros com indiferença. "Para tirar sua mente fora do cavalo."


	15. Distractions

_ Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Distractions - Distrações**

Para tirar minha mente fora do cavalo? Isabella perguntou o que isso significava. Ele não respondeu quando ela perguntou a ele, no entanto.

"Desacelere, marido. Não há ninguém atrás de nós", protestou ela, puxando a sua mão novamente. Ela olhou para os seus arredores, enquanto continuavam a andar, e ela notou que eles estavam indo mais fundo na floresta.

Um pequeno movimento decanto do olho a assustou, e seu coração saltou dentro de seu peito. "E se a gente tropeçar em um urso? Ouvi que há muitos lobos na floresta, também."

"As pessoas gostam de falar bobagem."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Mas há ursos e lobos, ouvi alguém dizer que viu um quando eles estavam tomando -"

"Não existem ursos ou lobos nesta floresta, Isabella", ele respondeu. Edward viu o medo que ela estava tentando esconder e puxou-a para o seu lado. Quando ela tinha dificuldade para andar ao lado dele, ele diminuiu o ritmo.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você verificou toda a floresta e chegou à conclusão de que não existem tais animais?"

Edward revirou os olhos para o céu. "Em todos os anos que vivi aqui, eu nunca vi um."

"Só porque você nunca viu um não significa que eles não existem."

"Do que você realmente tem medo?" ele desafiou, franzindo o cenho para ela. "Que eu iria levá-la a um urso e deixá-la lá para ser comida?"

Sua boca estava aberta. "Eu não tenho medo."

"Você poderia ter me enganado."

Ela queria bater nele. Não prestando atenção a seus pés, ela se viu tropeçando em uma raiz de árvore. Ela ouviu o som de seu vestido rasgando. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Este era o seu vestido favorito, e agora estava em ruínas, ela pensou quando viu o estrago.

Edward suspirou, exasperado e se virou. "Quer parar de tropeçar em seus próprios pés?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Eu não tropecei nos meus próprios pés. Tropecei numa raiz de árvore, e isto é culpa sua", acrescentou, mostrando-lhe o vestido. "Se você não tivesse me feito querer bater em você, isso não teria acontecido."

Ele apareceu divertido. "Você tentou me bater?"

"Angela me deu esse vestido. Era o meu favorito", ela gemeu, batendo a mão dele quando ele estendeu a mão para a bainha.

"Não é minha culpa que você é tão distraída. E eu pensaria duas vezes antes de me bater. Você não quereria quebrar seu pulso."

"Eu não estava pensando em minha mão."

"Então, eu não estava indo levá-la de volta para casa quando torceu o tornozelo", concluiu ele, virando-se de novo e segurando sua mão.

Ele não viu o olhar agravado no rosto dela, e ela não percebeu o sorriso maroto nos dele. Isabella silenciosamente andou atrás dele, dando ao vestido um outro olhar lamentável. Ela estava indo consertá-lo ela decidiu. Ela não queria jogá-lo fora. Era a única coisa que lhe restava de sua irmã, e ela pretendia usá-lo.

"Você vai me dizer onde você está me levando?" , perguntou um momento depois, olhando à sua volta.

Havia uma pequena abertura entre as árvores, e ela podia ver o rio. O sol trouxe o lugar para a vida, hipnotizando Isabella com sua beleza. Os pássaros cantavam em harmonia, enquanto as belas flores silvestres encheram o ar com seu doce perfume.

"Aqui", ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu quando finalmente entrou na luz. Ela olhou para as árvores sem fim, e depois seu olhar pousou no rosto de Edward.

"Isso é tão bonito, Edward."

Ele deu de ombros, pegando sua camisa. "Eu queria vir para um mergulho matinal. Desde que o seu cavalo está doente, era melhor trazer você comigo. Você teria pensado o dia todo sobre a sua égua. Você precisa de uma distração."

Ela não estava prestando atenção ao que ele estava dizendo. Isabella observou-o tirar a roupa em silêncio. Ela sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, antes que ele a pegasse olhando para ele, mas ela não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu corpo glorioso. Sua respiração acelerou quando suas mãos se estenderam para os calções.

"O que você está fazendo?" , perguntou ela, tentando manter a calma.

Havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos quando ele olhou para ela. Ela reconheceu que, tudo bem. Ele gostava de fazê-la desconfortável.

"Vou dar um mergulho."

"Nu?" guinchou ela.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, antes que ele deixasse cair as calças na grama. Ele estava em pé na frente dela totalmente nu. Ela rapidamente olhou para o rio, fingindo estar extremamente interessada.

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela. Sem aviso, ele mergulhou na água. Isabella partiu e deu alguns passos para trás. Ela olhou em volta, nervosa. Então, seu olhar focou na água novamente, em busca de Edward. Quando ele veio para a superfície, um momento depois, seu coração balbuciou. Seu cabelo molhado se agarrou a sua testa, e ele rapidamente correu os dedos por ele. Ela também notou que a água quase chegou a clavícula.

Ela pensou que desmaiaria quando ele olhou para ela. "Vem para a água." Sua ordem era suave, mas era um comando, no entanto.

Ela percebeu que a água devia estar fria, mas ele nem sequer tremia. Ele parecia completamente à vontade, e isso enervava. Edward deu um passo para mais perto da borda e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Isabella rapidamente balançou a cabeça. "Não. A água é fria."

"Ela fica mais quente, uma vez que você esteja dentro"

"E se alguém nos encontrar?" ela sussurrou a pergunta, com medo que alguém poderia estar ao redor e ouvi-la.

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Ninguém vai se deparar com a gente. Pare de pensar sobre isso. Agora, tire a roupa e entre na água."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu definitivamente não tirarei a roupa."

"Você pretende saltar para a água completamente vestida?" ele desafiou.

Ela endireitou os ombros. "Eu não pretendo saltar para a água de modo algum."

Ele resmungou, irritado. "Por que você acha que eu trouxe você aqui?"

"Para admirar a paisagem, é claro", respondeu ela com um sorriso inocente. "Estou realmente impressionada, Edward, mas eu acredito que devemos voltar."

"Você não sabe nadar", afirmou, estudando sua expressão.

Isabella fingiu estar insultada, embora ele notou a incerteza em seus olhos. "Eu sei nadar", argumentou.

Ela não sabia nadar. Suas irmãs não sabiam, também, e Isabella nunca pediu a seu pai para ensiná-la, pois ela achava que era desnecessário.

A água não era tão superficial quanto o rio que tinha se banhado há um mês. Se ele chegava aos ombros de Edward, era certo de alcançar a linha dos cabelos dela.

"Mentirosa".

A palavra soou como um carinho. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, e ela respirou fundo. Ele estava tentando aliviar seus temores. Sua expressão era terna. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda eram macios e brilhantes à luz do sol.

"Eu deveria voltar e deixar você aproveitar o seu mergulho."

Ela não viu ele chegando. De repente, ele se levantou da água, assustando-a. Ela soltou um grito quando seus braços agarraram seus quadris. Ela não teve tempo para protestar, pois ambos caíram na água. Isabella veio até a superfície e prendeu a respiração, tentando agarrar Edward para apoio. Ele sorriu quando ele passou o braço em volta da cintura e puxou-a para mais perto dele.

"Por que você fez isso?" ela gritou, sentindo o vestido pesado tentar puxá-la sob a água. "Meu vestido, Edward. Primeiro, ele foi rasgado, e agora ele está todo molhado. Como você espera que eu volte agora?"

"Você deveria ter me ouvido e tirado suas roupas antes de você chegar na água." Suas mãos puxaram seu vestido, e ela franziu a testa.

"O que você está fazendo? E eu não entrei na água. Você me puxou."

"Tira isso, Isabella, ou você vai se afogar."

"Era o seu plano desde o início?" Ela resmungou, pegando seu cinto. Quando ela começou a se despir, ele segurou-a acima da água. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sujo quando ela finalmente percebeu o quão fria a água estava. Ela começou a tremer, então.

"Eu não estou pensando em afogar você, Isabella. Você disse que você sabia nadar, não foi?" Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para ela, enquanto ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu disse isso."

"Então, não vai incomodá-la se eu libertá-la."

"Não", ela gritou, com os olhos arregalados de medo. Percebendo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. "Você não precisa se vangloriar", ela resmungou quando viu seu sorriso satisfeito.

"Eu sabia que eu estava certo." Ele a ajudou a sair do vestido, e, em seguida, ele jogou na grama ao lado de suas roupas.

"Metade do meu vestido está na lama, Edward," ela chorou. "Você não poderia ter sido mais cuidadoso?"

Ele revirou os olhos. Ela olhou para ele quando ele tomou sua camisola, também. Pele tocou pele. A água estava ficando um pouco mais quente, afinal de contas, ela pensou. Seus braços se apertaram ao redor de seus ombros quando ele a soltou para lançar sua camisola. Ela olhou para as roupas dela, e então ela procurou na floresta alguém se escondendo atrás das árvores.

"Não há ninguém", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela engoliu em seco quando ela percebeu o quão perto eles realmente estavam. "Por favor, não me solte."

Suas mãos correram pelo corpo dela e apertaram seus quadris, enquanto ele assentiu. Ela estremeceu novamente, sentindo-se bastante desconfortável. Edward percebeu sua ansiedade e sorriu quando ele bateu sua boca contra a dela. Ela gemeu e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados, segurando-o próximo dela quando ela retribuiu o beijo com fome. Sua língua acasalou com a dela.

Sua mão de repente agarrou a parte superior da coxa, e ele enganchou-a sobre seu quadril. Um tremor correu por sua espinha, seu corpo reagindo ao seu toque.

"Primeiro de tudo, você tem que aprender a ficar acima da água", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sem fôlego, colocando um beijo ardente abaixo dele.

Ela estava com falta de ar quando ela perguntou: "O quê?"

Ele gostava de sua reação. Ela parecia estar tão tonta como ele estava. "Para manter a cabeça acima da água, é necessário separar as pernas, dobre os joelhos e endireite as costas. Dessa forma, você vai flutuar." Seus olhos brilharam com diversão enquanto ele a olhava absorvendo suas palavras.

Ela piscou, e Edward percebeu que ela não estava ciente de suas unhas cavando em sua nuca. "O que você está falando?"

"Você não pode nadar, mulher. Estou ensinando como", ele respondeu.

"Agora?" ela perguntou, soltando as mãos de seu pescoço. Quando ela começou a afundar, ela rapidamente agarrou o braço de Edward, enquanto ele agarrou a cintura.

"Por quê? Será que você quer fazer outra coisa?" Ele levantou os ombros, mas seu sorriso o entregou. Ela suprimiu uma careta, sabendo que só faria seu sorriso ampliar. Ela balançou a cabeça, em vez disso.

"Agora, dobre os joelhos", ordenou, forçando-lhe as pernas com o joelho.

Ela obedeceu a contragosto. "E arrumar minhas costas. Aye, eu ouvi pela primeira vez."

"Parecia distraída", ele brincou. Um tingir de vermelho rastejou transversalmente as suas bochechas. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele segurou a parte de trás de seus joelhos e puxou-a contra ele. "Mova seus pés em círculos, e no mesmo tempo, mova os braços em movimentos radicais."

Ele mostrou-lhe como segurando a parte de trás de suas mãos. O aperto dela sobre os quadris dele aumentaram em apreensão, ganhando um gemido dele.

"Você pode querer ter cuidado com isso", ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu quando percebeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. Ele apertou as mãos, trazendo sua atenção para a tarefa. Ela pensou muito desconfiada que suas pernas estavam bem embrulhadas em torno de seus quadris. Ele fez com que elas ficassem assim. Ele disse que queria ensiná-la a nadar, mas ela duvidava que a natação poderia ser assim sensual e erótica.

Ela suspirou, tentando imitar seus movimentos das mãos. "Gostou?" , perguntou ela.

"Sim, assim." Seus olhos eram quase negros, ela notou com um tremor.

Sua voz tremeu quando ela sussurrou: "E agora?"

Um sorriso maroto adornou suas feições quando ele disse, "Agora, eu deixo você ir." Ele desvencilhou as pernas em torno de seus quadris e deu alguns passos para trás.

"O quê?" ela gritou. "Não, Edward." Ela bateu as mãos contra a água, tentando se manter à tona. Quando ela não pode, ela tomou em um gole de água e tossiu.

Com um suspiro exasperado, ele colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Não entre em pânico! Você vai se afogar se você fizer."

Ela franziu o cenho para ele, resistindo à vontade de dar um tapa no ombro. "Como você espera que eu não me afogue quando você praticamente me deixa?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar sujo. "Faça o que eu digo", ele ordenou. "Mova os pés e os braços." Ele esperou que ela limpasse a carranca de seu rosto, em seguida, seu domínio sobre seus quadris afrouxou consideravelmente. Ela não pareceu notar.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou movendo-os, mas isso não significa que eu posso nadar ou ficar acima da água." Quando ela terminou seu depoimento, ela percebeu que Edward não estava segurando ela. Estava realmente a alguns passos dela e braços dele estavam cruzados sobre o peito.

Ela não estava se afogando.

"Eu estou flutuando", ela anunciou em uma voz atordoada. "Eu posso manter minha cabeça para fora da água." Seus olhos se moveram para baixo para suas mãos, e então ela olhou para as pernas. Ela não estava tocando o fundo do rio. "Edward, eu não estou me afogando."

A alegria no rosto dela lhe tirou o fôlego. Ele sorriu para ela, balançando a cabeça. Ela encontrou seus olhos e riu. Ele achou o som inspirador e estimulante.

"Você vai me ensinar a nadar, também?" ela perguntou com um sorriso largo.

"Eu acho que isso é o suficiente por hoje", ele respondeu.

"Por quê? Sinto-me bastante revigorada." Ela percebeu o brilho malicioso em seus olhos, e seu corpo estremeceu em reação.

"Bom", ele disse quando ele chegou para ela. Isabella perdeu o equilíbrio e engoliu um litro de água. Quando suas mãos cercaram sua cintura, ela estava tossindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele apertou seus lábios contra os dela, engolindo seus risos. Quando ela começou a beijá-lo de volta, ele apertou ainda mais sobre ela, seus seios roçando contra ele. Edward podia sentir seus mamilos duros contra sua pele, e um rosnado baixo retumbou no peito.

Isabella sentiu suas entranhas derreterem, e ela estava feliz que Edward a estava segurando. Ela teria se afogado ao contrário, por sua concentração desaparecer assim que ele a tocou. Ela podia sentir sua força, excitação pulsando quente contra seu ventre, e seu corpo inteiro ficou em chamas.

"Ninguém pode nos ouvir, certo?" ela exalou.

"Você é minha esposa. Eu não me importo se eles ouvirem." Ele se afastou e acrescentou com um sorriso ousado: "Você pode gemer tão alto quanto você quiser".

"Eu não sou barulhenta", argumentou. Sua sobrancelha levantada disse-lhe o contrário. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo profundo e ardente.

Quando ele enfiou a língua dentro de sua boca, sua mão agarrou sua coxa. Enredando seus dedos por seu cabelo molhado, ela enrolou as pernas em torno de seus quadris, seus saltos cavando em seu traseiro. Seus dedos desenharam círculos preguiçosos através de sua coxa, movendo-se lentamente para cima, até que encontraram sua protuberância sensível. Ela gemeu dentro de sua boca, apreciando as coisas que ele estava fazendo com ela.

"Eu espero que você esteja pronta para mim, porque eu não posso esperar mais", ele sussurrou com voz rouca contra seus lábios. Ele não esperou pela resposta dela, no entanto. Ele mergulhou nela com um impulso poderoso.

Suas unhas se cravaram em seus ombros enquanto ela arqueou as costas, pedindo-lhe para começar a se mover. Oh, ela estava pronta.

"Isto é tão bom", ele murmurou, beijando o pescoço dela.

Ela jogou sua cabeça de volta e assentiu. "Ah ... eu sei."

Ele retirou-se e se dirigiu para seu calor novamente. Isabella ofegou seu nome, moendo-se contra ele. Ela capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, puxando seu cabelo. Ele gemeu dentro de sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, e seu coração estava desesperado dentro de seu peito, combinando seus batimentos cardíacos batendo.

Suas investidas se tornaram mais intensas e exigentes, seus corpos selvagens para a realização. As mãos de Edward lentamente correram pelas costas, colocando-se em seu traseiro quando Isabella sentiu os primeiros tremores de seu clímax ondulando através de seu corpo.

"Deixe ir, querida", ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Isabella gritou quando seu clímax a consumia. Ela agarrou seus ombros com força, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir a respiração de Edward dura contra sua pele aquecida.

Quando seu corpo retardou seu tremor, ela o ajudou a encontrar a liberação. Ela moveu os quadris contra os dele, passando as mãos pelo seu peito. Ele estremeceu, e ela sabia que ele estava perto. Um momento depois, ele explodiu dentro dela, gemendo contra seu pescoço.

"Devemos ir nadar mais vezes", ela sussurrou com uma risadinha sem fôlego.

Ele se afastou e sorriu para ela, deixando-a saber o que ele entendia por natação. Suas bochechas ficaram rosa, e ele se perguntou como ela poderia corar, depois de ser tão selvagem em seus braços.

Ele abaixou sua boca para a dela. "Todas as vezes que você quiser."

Antes que ela pudesse suspeitar de sua intenção, ele achatou as palmas das mãos contra as costas dela e puxou-a para o fundo do rio. Ela congelou assim que a cabeça desapareceu sob a água. Ele riu quando sentiu a mão dando um tapa no ombro. Então, ela abriu a boca para gritar com ele, mas ela engoliu um pouco de água.

Quando Edward a trouxe de volta para a superfície, ela estava tossindo e cuspindo.

"Será que não lhe ocorreu que você não deveria falar sob a água?" , perguntou ele.

Seus ombros caíram. "Meu cabelo era a única coisa seca que eu tinha."

Ele girou uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos longos. "Está quase preto agora."

Ela revirou os olhos, sufocando um sorriso. "Você acha que nós podemos ficar aqui até o meu cabelo secar?" Ela olhou para trás. "Ou o meu vestido."

Sua expressão ficou pensativa, enquanto olhava para ela com atenção. Ela se mexeu, inquieta, o olhar dele era muito intenso. "Nós certamente podemos", ele disse quando ele baixou os lábios para o lado de seu pescoço.

No momento em que ele a puxou para fora da água, o cabelo ainda estava extremamente molhado. Isabella culpou Edward pela sua condição. Toda vez que ela lhe disse para deixar o cabelo secar, ele revirou os olhos e puxou-a sob a água. Ela tentou protestar no início, mas desistiu assim que ela percebeu que estava perdendo o fôlego.

Ela caminhou em direção a seu vestido, e seu rosto caiu quando seus olhos caíram sobre ele. Seu vestido estava seco, mas estava coberto de lama. Havia manchas de sujeira no decote de renda branco e mangas. Ela se virou para Edward e fez uma careta para ele quando ele agarrou sua camisa da grama.

"Suas roupas não estão sujas", ela acusou, colocando sua camisola.

"Eu devo dizer a Jessica para lavar o vestido", disse ele, dando um descuidado encolher de ombros.

O que os outros vão dizer quando vissem seu vestido? Eles notariam seu estado lastimável. Ela pegou e deslizou para ele.

"Você acha que eu deveria dizer aos outros que nós tropeçamos por um urso?" , perguntou ela, pegando suas saias.

"Ninguém vai lhe perguntar sobre o seu vestido, Isabella. Se eles falarem alguma coisa ou não, não é nenhum de seus negócios." Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para ela.

Ela fez uma careta. "Estou feliz por Angela não estar aqui para ver isso", ela murmurou para si mesma. Ele provavelmente já ouviu falar dela, pois ele revirou os olhos para o céu.

Ele agarrou a mão dela e começou a andar na direção oposta. Ela imediatamente o seguiu. Assim que eles entraram nas sombras, ela tremeu. O sol os tinham mantidos quentes. A água de seu cabelo escorria pelas costas e embebia seu vestido. Edward não parecia afetado pelo vento forte, mas ele a puxou para mais perto de seu lado quando ela lhe disse que estava com frio.

Sua mente saltou de um pensamento para outro, tentando memorizar o dia de hoje. Ela encontrou-se corando quando ela pensou sobre o rio. Se ela gostava de admiti-lo ou não, ela estava começando a ter sentimentos por seu marido. O pensamento a deixava nervosa, no entanto. Apesar de ter ficado muito mais perto dela, ela temia que ele podia não querer que ela lhe contasse a verdade.

Ela olhou para o queixo dele e mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, também, mas ele nunca disse essas palavras para ela. Ele simplesmente não negou quando ela disse a ele. Mas sempre que ele olhava para ela ou a tocava, ele era tão gentil e carinhoso. Seu estômago estava amarrando-se em nós.

Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Quem te ensinou a nadar?" ela sussurrou, tentando pensar em outra coisa.

Edward baixou os olhos para ela. "Meu pai".

"Oh".

"Eu tinha apenas oito verões. Ele me ensinou a nadar naquele mesmo rio", continuou ele distraidamente. Um barulho atraiu a sua atenção, e ele olhou ao seu redor. Um sentimento de mau presságio se estabeleceu em seu intestino. Ele sabia que deveria sempre confiar em seus instintos, e agora eles lhe diziam para ter cuidado.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. "Sério?"

"Mmm", ele murmurou, não prestando atenção a ela.

Ela notou sua distração e tentou seguir o seu olhar. "Onde você está procurando? Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela. Edward não queria que ela entrasse em pânico. Ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas e guiou-a para fora da floresta. Ele queria pesquisar a floresta para se certificar de que estava tudo bem, mas não podia deixar Isabella autônoma.

"Você não pode me enganar. Há algo de errado, Edward." Isabella apertou os lábios.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. Sua esposa não acreditou nele, no entanto. Seu coração gaguejou quando uma certa possibilidade passou por sua cabeça.

"Você acha que há um animal depois de nós?" , perguntou ela.

"Não existem animais na floresta, Isabella. Achei que você entendeu isso."

"Eu deveria estar preocupada?" ela continuou, hesitante.

"Não, você não deve estar preocupada."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, ainda um pouco ansiosa. Eles estavam se aproximando do castelo. Ela podia ver a torre. Edward apertou-lhe a mão e soltou-a. Ela se virou para ele.

"Vá direto para a torre," ele instruiu, afastando-se dela e indo mais profundo para a floresta. "Diga-a Emmett para levar um par de soldados com ele e pesquisar a floresta."

Isabella olhou para ele, confusa. "Eu estou preocupada agora."

"Vai, Isabella," ele ordenou.

Ela franziu a testa, preocupada, pegou suas saias e correu em direção ao castelo. Ela viu Emmett perto dos estábulos e ignorou seu olhar curioso quando viu sua condição. Então, ele notou sua expressão perturbada, e então ele tornou-se alarmado.

"Milady, alguém te machucou?"

"Não, não, eu estou bem, Emmett, mas meu marido quer que você pesquise a floresta", explicou ela. Os olhos dele se tornaram imediatamente alertas. "Ele também disse para trazer um par de soldados com você. Ele não me disse o que está acontecendo, mas ele parecia preocupado," ela continuou.

Emmett assentiu rigidamente, gritou para alguns de seus amigos e saiu o mais rápido possível. Ela observou-os desaparecer entre as árvores, com o coração batendo loucamente dentro do peito. Será que Edward viu alguém na floresta? Ela rezou para que nada de ruim acontecesse com eles.

Ela soltou um suspiro quando ela se lembrou de Abby. Ela estava indo para ver como ela estava, antes que ela entrasse em seu quarto para mudar seu vestido. Se alguém notasse seu vestido, ela não se importava.

"Milady?" um homem chamou.

Voltou-se e viu Stefan correndo em sua direção. Sua respiração acelerou enquanto ela apertou as mãos em seus lados.

"O que aconteceu, Stefan?"

"Há um homem que alega ter uma mensagem para você."


End file.
